Play My Song
by SnowLion no Miko
Summary: Hyuuga Neji. The name of the music star that makes girls scream dramatically and beg to have his children. That is, all girls except a certain one with pink hair. Odd... NejiSaku, AU
1. The Hyuuga Hottie

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto!_

_**Summary: Hyuuga Neji - the name of the music star that makes girls scream dramatically and beg to have his children. That is, all girls except a certain one with pink hair. Odd... NejiSaku, AU**_

_Ah, yes, a fic, a Naruto fic at that, from me, Snow! And my first one, at that! Aren't you just so excited? Sure you are...but you can pretend to be, ne? Haha. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this little idea of mine, it'll sure be a crazy one! _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Play My Song  
****Chapter One: The Hyuuga "Hottie"**

* * *

Haruno Sakura was somewhat freaked out. 

Who wouldn't be if one of their friends was sighing dreamily at a shirtless photograph of Hyuuga - what's his name - and looking as if she was about to make out with the inanimate object at any moment?

The pink haired girl straightened out her uniform skirt, which was a pleated navy blue skirt that came just above her knees and was completed with a white button-up shirt, a tie was hanging loosely around her neck, for she didn't bother with tying it. Her short carnation locks stopped at the nape of her neck and slightly touched the collar of her shirt. Jade colored eyes had an annoyed look to them. She wore a navy blue headband around her head, pulling back some of the strands from her face. Sakura gave an exasperated sigh, "Ino, can you try not to think nasty thoughts while we're in class?"

The blonde girl sitting beside her rose her head from ogling the photo and met emerald with cerulean, "Who said I was thinking nasty thoughts?"

"The drool on your chin," Sakura pointed out.

Ino blushed crimson and hurriedly wiped her chin while Sakura giggled at her. She hurriedly left into rants of, "Neji is so...so...irresistible..." She gave a girlish sigh before staring back at the picture with somewhat lustful intentions.

Sakura snatched the photo from Ino's hands and gave it a quick scan. The man had long, brunette locks that any girl would envy. His pearly white orbs gave him an emotionless look. The clincher for the photo was that he was halfway nude, clad only in a pair of boxers. His chest was well sculpted and defined for a boy his age. "I don't see what's so special about him."

Ino gave a loud gasp and cupped her hand over her open mouth, "S-Sakura! How can you say such things?!"

"Yes, _how can you_?!" Another girl in her class, Temari, suddenly popped up with a look of sheer disbelief and horror on her delicate features. Her cerulean eyes were narrowed slightly and she had a fist clenched in a dramatic pose.

"Very easily." Sakura bluntly replied, not showing how freaked out she was with her two friends's reactions to her off-the-cuff comment.

Another girl, Hyuuga Hinata approached the crowd of girls, "W-What's everyone...so worked up about?" Her pearly eyes were identical to Neji's and her short, navy blue hair suited her pale skin well.

"Fifty percent about what Sakura just said about your cousin...and the other fifty is..." Temari trailed off.

"You don't know, do you?" Sakura asked.

"Nope. Just trying to sound smart."

The girls collectively fell over.

"A-Anyway, what did Sakura say about Neji?" Hinata asked, quirking an eyebrow in wonderment.

"She said she didn't see what was so special about Neji." Ino huffed, crossing her arms in an exasperated manner.

"Because I don't."

"Actually, all I can think that is s-special with N-Neji is his voice." Hinata said, looking as if she were in deep thought.

"You don't like his looks?!" Ino and Temari screeched at the top of their lungs.

"Nope."

"H-He's my cousin...t-that would be weird if I did."

"_Blasphemy!_" Both of the blonde women shrieked like banshees.

"Blasphemy? I want some!" A loud voice shouted in enthusiasm, racing over to the four girls. "I heard it goes great on ramen!"

The carnation haired girl rolled her eyes at her childhood friend, "Naruto, blasphemy isn't a _food_!"

Uzumaki Naruto ran a hand through his blonde locks and closed his azure orbs in a bright smile. Laughing, he finally placed his hand behind his head in a boyish gesture and a faint hint of blush crossed his cheeks, "But, Sakura-chan, I heard that it was from - "

"Don't tell me you've been listening to Jiraiya again. Because you know he's an idiot." Sakura looked at the blonde boy skeptically.

"But he does seem to know an awful lot about women...like what pleases the - "

_CLONK!_

"He's not known as the town perv for nothing, Naruto." Sakura sighed, clenching her fist as Naruto clenched his own head where a knot was already forming from the impact of the punch.

Ino and Temari nodded decisively.

"Ah, you are all against me...but Hinata's on my side, right?" The blonde boy looked toward the pearly eyed girl and smiled charismatically at her.

Hinata's cheeks immediately heated up and she giggled slightly.

Sakura smirked at Naruto's clueless attitude towards the shy Hyuuga girl. How he didn't know that Hinata obviously adored him was beyond her. But, all good things come in time as they say.

Or something.

"Let's get back to talking about Neji!" Ino squealed, bringing out a large binder with an even larger picture of Neji's face pasted onto the front. In big pink letters were the words _'Ino's Neji Filled Binder of Goodness!' _on it.

"Talk about stalker-ish names for a binder..." Sakura rolled her eyes at her friend, who giggled happily as she flipped through the book, which had basically _everything_ Neji related in it. _Neji pictures, Neji postcards, Neji's stats, a lock of Neji's hair..._ "Wait...how the _hell_ did you manage to get some of Neji's hair?!" Sakura exclaimed incredulously, pointing an accusing finger at the aforementioned item.

"Let's just say, it had something to do with a Chihuahua, a pair of scissors, and my sexily gorgeous good looks!" Ino exclaimed, flipping her honey blonde hair over her shoulder and smirking impishly.

"So, you pretended to lose your dog, and when Neji went to retrieve it, you chopped off his hair." Sakura, once again, bluntly stated. "Then, you squealed like a fan-crazed pig and ran off, dragging the poor dog by his leash, chunk of hair in hand."

Ino blushed and scratched her head with a finger, "Well...um..."

Sakura smirked, "I'm right, ne?"

"Yeah...but you forgot the part about my sexily gorgeous good looks!" Ino reemphasized, looking up at Sakura, blue depths sparkling.

Sakura rolled her emerald orbs as they met Ino's somewhat conniving gaze, "Whatever."

_Ugh...I have a feeling that this year could get extremely annoying..._

* * *

"Neji!" 

"Neji, I love you!"

"Neji, I wanna bear your children!"

"Neji, we can get married and have kids and grow old together and we'll die in each other's arms like in _The Notebook_!"

Hyuuga Neji was taken aback by that last comment, which seemed to plan his and that crazy fangirl's whole life together and compare it to a movie. The brunette haired man wondered if that was all his fans had to do - make plans on when and where they would get married, what color their bridesmaids' dresses would be, where they would have their honeymoon, how many kids they would have...blah, blah, blah...

He had actually received fan mail on this very topic on more than one occasion, and he was a bit impressed, if not creeped out, by the amount of effort the crazy fanatics put into planning every little detail of their lives the moment after they met.

Scary, yes.

"Hyuuga-san, this way," One of his bodyguards, Mamoru, led him into the limousine, practically shielding Neji from the onslaught of female fans, which made up the majority of his fan base.

Mamoru, not wanting anyone to get near the prodigy, shoved Neji into the limo and then climbed into the seat across from him. He panted, running a hand through his dark locks, "Mr. Hyuuga, I don't know how you do it."

"Sometimes, I don't either..." Neji replied with humility, nervously scratching his shoulder.

The limo gently maneuvered out of its parking space, being extra careful as to not squish any fangirls who had randomly become stuck between the car and the pavement, which would be rather weird if it actually happened.

And it had once.

Okay, maybe more than once...but that was beside the point.

The point was, Hyuuga Neji was transferring schools today, of all days.

Ah, how life could be so cruel to the rich and famous and utterly irresistible.

No one knew where exactly Neji was transferring, though. The location had to be kept secret, as to avoid the press and paparazzi and rabid, foaming-at-the-mouth fangirls, which had nearly eaten him alive, literally, when they stopped for gas just a few moments ago.

Only a select few knew about the transfer. Among those few were the teachers at the new school the young Hyuuga had been assigned to go to.

"Hyuuga-san," Mamoru began, looking at the brunette man, "your transfer papers have all been signed, all you need to do is sign your signature here..." He pointed to a dark, dotted line with an 'X' beside it in dark ink.

Neji took the pen offered to him and scribbled his name in the assigned area. Handing the pen back to Mamoru, he asked, "So...is this school supposed to be..."

Mamoru unintentionally cut the brunette male off, smiling reassuringly, "This school is among the top schools in Japan. You will have to stay in a dorm, though. School policy." The dark haired assistant smiled, "Don't worry, though, they'll have everything you need there on campus. It is quite large, despite the simplicity of all the papers your family has had to sign. Remember, you - "

Neji waved a hand, as if dismissing the man, "I know, represent myself well...blah, blah, blah..." He then smirked, "I've heard this speech a million times, Mamoru, I think I know what to do."

Mamoru smiled kindly at the man across from him, "Yes, I was just making sure..."

Neji replied, kinder than before, "Yeah..."

The limo turned into the driveway, crushing its tires against the cement, "Looks like we're here." Mamoru commented, pointing to a rather large, brick building, covered with ivy vines. It looked very old, from what they could both tell.

Neji nodded in response to Mamoru's former statement.

_We're here alright... _Neji thought, pressing his hands against the cold glass of the tinted window.

Konoha High.

* * *

"Look! A limo!" Ino screeched in excitement, "Who's in it?" She bounced toward the window, trying to get a closer look at whoever it was. The blonde squealed and pointed a finger at the man who was emerging from said limo. "OMIGOD!" 

Temari rushed up beside her crystal eyed friend, "What is it - ?"

Before she could finish that sentence, she gasped, "Oh...my...god..."

Sakura, Naruto, and Hinata followed Temari's lead and ended up standing in front of the large, glass window that stood about three stories off the ground, looking out into a humongous parking lot in the front of the school.

"Huh?" Hinata whispered, pearly eyes widening in somewhat astonishment.

"Oh, _hell no_!" Sakura gave an exasperated shout as she saw their home room teacher, Yuuhi Kurenai, walked to greet a pearly eyed, chocolate haired pretty boy...

...aka Hyuuga Neji.

And, as the idiot savant, Naruto turned toward the bubblegum haired girl and asked, "Who's the girl, Sakura-chan?"

_CLONK!_

_SMACK!_

There were now two melon sized lumps on the azure eyed boy's head, and he clenched it in pain, "Ow! I was just asking a question!"

Ino glared snobbily at the Uzumaki boy, "How _dare_ you call Neji a _girl_?!"

"What is he? Like a famous person or something?"

The other blonde woman in the group stared daggers at him, "Yes." Temari stated bluntly. "But...he is so much more than that!"

"Yes," Sakura agreed, "he is also an arrogant prick who is too stuck up on himself and his money to worry about other people!"

"Sakura!" Ino gasped, turning to face her friend. "How..."

"Haven't I already expressed my dislike for that ass?"

"But his ass is the best part of - "

"I didn't mean it like that!" Sakura shouted, flushed.

And in the midst of their argument, the group of friends didn't notice that the door to the home room slowly opened.

"Ahem, excuse me class..."

Sakura turned, as well as half the class, and her emerald orbs were met with those of pearl.

"This is your new classmate, Hyuuga Neji."

* * *

_**End Chapter One.**_

_Haha! Chapter one is completed! I hope you enjoyed it, cause this is my first Naruto fiction! For the record, the pairings in this is as follows: Neji x Sakura (main), and some Naruto x Hinata and Shikamaru x Temari. _

_I'm not sure who to pair Ino with, so if anyone could give me any suggestions, I'd really appreciate it!_

_As for Tenten (if anyone was wondering where she was), she'll make an appearance sooner or later._

_Oh, by the way, I'm just having Naruto call Sakura "Sakura-chan", cause I think it's so cute and sweet when he calls her that. I'm not sure I'm going to have anyone call anyone else special, except for Hinata calling Naruto "Naruto-kun" and the kids calling the teachers "sensei" and stuff. Just so ya know!_

_And, yes, I do know that Temari was OOC, but she'll be more in character in later chapters. _

_Alright, this was a long author's note! Ha, ha. But anyway..._

_...review, please!_


	2. Strange, Strange Little Sakura

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto!_

_Wow! I never expected to get so many responses to chapter one, but a humongous THANK YOU very much is in order. _

_So thank you very much! Hee, hee..._

_Anyway, I hope you enjoy this next installment of my very first Naruto fiction, cause I know I will enjoy writing it!_

_Oh, yes, this is the re-post of this chapter because I had made a mistake by saying that Gaara's eyes were blue, when **shadow angel 101 **pointed out to me that they are in fact GREEN! Okay, so yeah...I was watching the episode when Lee was fighting Gaara today and Gaara's eyes were a turquoise-y green color. Very pretty. Hee hee... Oh, and I'm sorry for not making Kankuro that talkative in this chap._

_Now let's get started!_

* * *

**Play My Song  
****Chapter Two: Strange, Strange Little Sakura**

* * *

Hyuuga Neji was glomped. 

And tackled.

And not only glomped and tackled, but a combination of the two, that of which was worse than death.

The dreaded tackle-glomp.

Scary!

"It's Neji! I can't believe it's the cocoa haired god himself!"

_Cocoa haired god? These girls must have some very dramatic parents..._ Neji thought, trying to get up from his resting place on the floor. He failed, for even more rabid, drooling, "cocoa haired god"-obsessed, horny fangirls piled themselves on top of him.

"People! Get off the new student! He could sue you for millions!" Kurenai warned, frantically waving her arms about the place. _Although I would like to get into that pile as well..._ Her romantic thoughts of the Hyuuga teen were interrupted when she saw a most disturbing sight. "Chouji! What the hell are you doing?!"

The brown haired boy stopped as soon as he heard his name. Looking down at Neji, who was under him with a panic stricken look, he gasped, "I - I'm sorry...you just smelled like chocolate, so I - "

"So you tried to _eat him_?!" Ino shrieked femininely, "Get your tongue away from him, you frikin' weirdo!"

"It was animal instinct!"

"You're an animal, alright!" The blonde haired Yamanaka glared at the big-boned teen.

"Alright, alright, I'm getting up, yeesh!" Chouji lifted himself off of the traumatized brunette. "Stupid nag..."

Neji reached a shaky hand up to his face, where the strange boy called Chouji had...had...

_Licked_ him.

As he was helped to his feet by Kurenai, he glanced around, seeing a lot of girls crowded around him, asking him if he was alright. His pearly eyes gazed past them, seeing that one particular girl had not rushed over at all.

She was a pink haired girl, and she looked quite bored with the whole situation. Her emerald eyes looked dully out in the distance and her arms were crossed over her chest. Her slender frame was leaning against one of the desktops. _Could it be that she...is not a fan?_ Neji thought, quirking an eyebrow at the ludicrous notion. _That can't be...every girl knows who I am and adores me for it. _He knew his ego was getting to him, but that was the truth.

And the truth could be really weird.

Shaking his head of any further thoughts of arrogance, he sighed, brushing himself off. He wore the required uniform, which consisted of just a plain pair of navy blue pants and a white button-up shirt, over which he wore a navy blue jacket. The tie hung limply around his neck. He wore his brunette locks in a loose, low ponytail that reached to his waist. Emotionless, stunning, pearly white eyes looked out at everyone in annoyance.

"Everyone! Take a seat!" Kurenai shouted, causing everyone to shrink back in fear.

The whole class scurried back into their desks, save for Sakura, who took her sweet time getting to her seat in front of Naruto. Yawning in boredom, she watched as Kurenai led the Hyuuga boy to the front of the class, "Now, class," The crimson eyed woman started, motioning to the boy beside her. "This is your new classmate, as you all know, Hyuuga Neji."

The white eyed superstar gave bowed in politeness as the whole class (once again, save Sakura plus the heterosexual men in the class) whooped and hollered and made catcalls.

_What idiots... _Sakura thought, sliding back into her desk and crossing her arms in displeasure.

Kurenai continued, "Please tell us a bit about yourself, Neji."

Giving a charismatic smirk that made the majority of the girls in the class squeal, Neji began, "Well, as most of you know, I am Hyuuga Neji. I'm signed to a very prominent record label - Konohagakure Records. My first two albums have sold over a million copies each...and I am also nominated for a couple of awards," He said, somewhat arrogantly. "I love spending time on the beach, and going to the movies - "

"What is this? A _dating_ show?!"

Neji turned his head to the direction of the voice that had interrupted him. It was the same pink haired girl from before, and she looked pissed. To say the least, Neji was surprised...no girl had ever looked aggravated with him.

This was a definite first.

"I mean, seriously. _Spare_ the few of us that could care less about you! Why don't you have a little _chat_ with just your fangirls and leave all of your _non fans_ out of it!"

"Sakura-chan, calm down!" A blonde boy from behind her said, patting her on the back slightly.

_So...her name is Sakura..._ Neji thought, amused. _Interesting..._

"Naruto, tell me that you're not getting the least bit annoyed with this...this..." Sakura couldn't seem to think of any words.

The blonde named Naruto sighed, "Yeah, she's - um, _he's_ annoying me too, but just...don't start anything on his first day..."

Sakura growled under her breath.

"Sakura...I hate to say it, but you need to listen to Naruto." Kurenai said calmly, almost reluctant to agree with Naruto.

The carnation haired girl sighed in exasperation, "Ugh...whatever. Just make the guy sit down already."

Kurenai smiled at Sakura. The girl could have a hell of a temper when her patience was thin, "Alright, where should you sit, Neji?" She asked herself, tapping her chin with a slender finger. "Hmm...how about across from Naruto?" She pointed to an empty seat to the left of the blonde haired boy.

Neji gave a "princely" smile and gracefully strode over to the empty desk.

Sakura's emerald orbs glance back at the chocolate haired man, but then quickly moved back to focus on the teacher, who had started scribbling something on the board in scratchy writing. _Damn...why did he have to sit so close to me?! _She thought in annoyance.

The singer's pearly orbs glanced to the side to focus on the bubble gum haired girl who despised him so.

_She's...**interesting**._

* * *

Second hour, science class. 

Sakura's least favorite of all her classes.

Especially since the teacher was none other than Hatake Kakashi.

The silver haired man smiled in a way that you knew he was up to something as everyone entered the class. As soon as everyone had taken their seats, Kakashi's grin widened.

_I have a bad feeling... _Sakura thought begrudgingly.

"LET'S TALK ABOUT SEX!"

And class collectively fell out of their desks.

Sakura groaned as she lifted herself off the floor, only to realize that the stupid Hyuuga was staring down at her, smirking.

"Have a nice fall?"

Sakura growled as she plopped herself into the desk, "Oh, shut up."

The carnation haired girl's displeasure was increased by the fact that he sat right across from her. "What the hell do you think you're doing, sitting there?" She pointed to him in somewhat annoyance.

"Hey, I'm sitting here because I'd rather sit in the back than in the front. Who said it had anything to do with you?" Neji replied rather haughtily.

"Jackass."

Neji quirked a caramel colored eyebrow in interest and surprised offense. "_What_?"

Jade eyes rolled in response, "Ugh, if you'd paid attention to my little outburst in first period, then you'd know that I don't particularly care for you and your 'I'm-famous-everyone-is-dirt-compared-to-me' attitude."

A smirk crossed Neji's lips, "Are you sure you don't - "

"Positive." Sakura replied without second thought.

Before Neji could get out another word, Kakashi announced, "Turn to page 214 and get ready for some interesting discussions!"

A look of disgust crossed the emerald eyed girl's features as she turned to the page Kakashi had said.

And Neji couldn't help but smirk.

* * *

"Neji!" 

"Neji, I heart you!"

"Let's have kids!"

"Neji, you are my cuddly, cocoa haired god!"

Okay, what was with these people and calling him a cocoa haired god?!

Sighing, he tried to pry all of the clinging fangirls from him. Who knew the simple task of getting lunch would be this difficult?

Finally freeing himself from the attackers, he slung his empty tray onto the edge of the table and picked out his choices of food: a ham sandwich, some fries, purple grapes, and a carton of chocolate milk.

Neji turned to face the entire cafeteria. There were hardly any tables left for him to sit at. _Great... _He might have to sit alone on his first day!

"Yo, Hyuuga! Come sit with us!" A boy with short, chocolate brown hair said. He had two red triangles drawn on his face, under his eyes. Dark eyes looked at him somewhat roughly as he waved his hand.

Neji contemplated over sitting with them for about a second before shrugging, "Ah, what the hell?" He mumbled, walking over to the table.

He placed his tray on the table and sat next to the brown haired boy, who smiled a toothy grin, "Oh, by the way, the name's Inuzuka Kiba." The boy said in a friendly manner. "You looked like you had no where to sit, so..."

"Yeah, thanks." Neji said politely. "I'm Hyu - "

"Yeah, yeah, you're Hyuuga Neji, the 'cocoa haired god' of Konoha High." Kiba chuckled, "And you just got here." He gave the pretty boy a pat on his back, nearly causing him to cough up all of the milk he had just downed, "Lucky bastard."

Neji wiped some of the milk from the corners of his mouth, "Well...I wouldn't say _lucky_." He involuntarily shuddered, thinking of all the crazy, maniacal Neji fangirls.

"Damn, we'd give a lot of things to have girls all over us." Kiba pointed to his friends, who sat with him. "Oh! I haven't introduced them!" The loud boy exclaimed. "Anyway..."

Kiba pointed to a guy with his light brown hair pulled back in a spiky ponytail. Dark eyes dully stared out at nothing in particular, "This guy is Nara Shikamaru."

"Hn? Oh, hey..." The boy called Shikamaru said lazily.

"This is Uchiha Sasuke." Kiba said, pointing to a dark haired man with onyx colored eyes, who seemed to be very antisocial by just looking at him. The boy named Sasuke said nothing as Kiba introduced him.

_Must be his personality... _Neji thought, looking the quiet boy over.

"And last, here are Sabaku Gaara and Sabaku Kankuro." Kiba pointed to a boy with red hair and green eyes. He looked as if he were ready to kill someone. The other boy, Kankuro, wore a black hat over his head and had purple paint on his face.

"Nice to meet all of you." Neji said, giving them a smile.

"Hn." They all said at once.

"Aw, come on, guys! Be more friendly, the guy's new!" Kiba said, somewhat convincingly.

Neji smiled, "You don't have to force them..." He trailed off when a certain pink haired girl entered the lunchroom. He didn't even know he was staring at her until Kiba spoke up.

"So, our little Haruno Sakura has caught your interest, ne, ne?" The Inuzuka boy nudged Neji's shoulder and winked suggestively.

Neji looked at Kiba as if he were crazy. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, but you _do_."

"Kiba, I hate to burst your bubble, but she hates me."

Kiba looked shocked, and then he busted out laughing, "It would be just like Sakura to hate you!"

Neji looked dumbfounded.

The dog boy smirked, "Well...she always has been one to go against the trends of obsession." Kiba picked up his soda and took a couple of sips before continuing, "She prolly just hates you because you're famous and a pretty boy and she's just stubborn like that..."

As Kiba went on, Neji found his eyes once again, involuntarily wandering over to the thin form of Sakura, who was now seated beside some of her friends, it looked like.

And, he noticed, that Sakura let her eye glance over to him, before turning back to their conversation.

Neji smirked.

This Haruno girl was proving to be quite intriguing.

* * *

_**End Chapter Two.**_

_Ah, I updated! Aren't all you proud? _

_Haha, anyway, I hope you enjoyed this latest chapter, because I enjoyed writing it!_

_Oh, and I was thinking of maybe changing the pairings up a little bit. I was thinking of NejiSaku (of course), ShikaTema, NaruIno, and SasuHina._

_What do you think of those? Tell me your thoughts by reviewing!_

_Oh, speaking of reviewing, please do it!_

_LOL._

_I look forward to the feedback!_


	3. Neko?

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto!_

_Okay, I've gotta clear some things up with people. Ahem..._

_**Please Read:** To relieve some of the tension of you anti-SasuHina peeps, I will say this - IT IS JUST A PLOT DEVICE! Okay, a plot device to the effect of bringing Neji and Sakura closer, basically. I don't want people to stop reading this fic just because of the tiny smidgen of SasuHina I will be putting into this fic. It really wouldn't make much sense if you stopped reading because of that. I mean, you started reading because it was NejiSaku (or I'd assume). And just because one of the minor pairings isn't one to your particular liking, should you stop reading just for that? I would hope not!_

_I am not trying to sound mean or anything of the sort. And I'm sorry if any of you have taken the paragraph above in an offensive manner, I just needed to get my point across. _

**_Blonde Hurricane_** - _Thank you, so much! I really needed to hear what you said after that one review. I'm so glad you're happy with the pairings I have picked. I really appreciate what you said, and I hope you continue to read this fic. Thank you for the support!_

_**Lil Devil 66 **- I appreciate your review. I always like to read long reviews like that! Haha. Well, I like your idea about the whole "jealous Neji". Actually, I was planning on doing that in the story. And...if you read the whole SasuHina note above, it will be a plot device. And it won't be major. I really appreciate your opinions on the whole thing, though. _

_And, holy shit, **LuvinAniManga **reviewed this fic! I absolutely love her SetoxAnzu fics! Sorry, just a bit excited that you reviewed! Haha. Anyway, I'm sorry but the whole NaruHina wouldn't go into the whole plot device that I mentioned so thoroughly above. And, if you're wondering why I won't just pair Sasuke with Ino instead of Hinata for the sake of the plot device, I simply despise SasuIno, even more than I despise spiders. And that's a lot of despising, my friend. LOL. Not trying to be rude..._

_And, as for the other reviews, I really appreciate them and I hope you continue to read this fanfiction!_

_Now, on with the chapter!_

* * *

**Play My Song  
****Chapter Three: Neko?**

* * *

Haruno Sakura wanted to scream. 

And she did.

"Kurenai-sensei, why do you...want me to do..._this_?!" The carnation haired girl shouted, holding out a piece of paper that she had just received from the office. The edges were slightly crumpled, due to the fact that Sakura had been holding the paper as if it were a life and death matter ever since she had gotten and read it. "Do you like seeing me suffer?"

Kurenai only chuckled as she saw the look of desperation deepen on Sakura's face. "Sakura, I - "

Sakura began reading the request that the principal had given her in a very annoyed tone. The letter read:

"_Haruno Sakura-san,_

_As you may already know, a new student by the name of Hyuuga Neji has recently enrolled in this academy, and is quite new to the whole experience. Those of us in the school board need a student to escort this young man around campus for the first couple of days he has here. This will include showing him his dorm, which is Room 205. Your home room teacher recommended you for this task because you showed no stalker-ish interest in Neji, and to heal the bad karma that has revealed itself ever since your little "scuffle" with Neji this morning. So, please consider this offer, because if you do, you'll get free ice cream for a week._

_Your awesome principal, _

_Jiraiya, the awesome principal of awesomeness!"_

Kurenai sweatdropped.

Jiraiya was truly an idiot.

"What do you mean 'bad karma' and 'free ice cream'?!" Sakura shouted in Kurenai's face, "Are you trying to _bribe _me?"

Kurenai sighed, her crimson eyes peering down into the mint green pools of her student, "Sakura, just...ugh...you are the best choice for this because you have no emotional attachment to Neji and you won't try to _rape_ him!"

"But I do have an emotional attachment..." Sakura trailed off for dramatic effect, "I HATE HIM!"

"Now, Sakura, hate is a strong word..."

"I. Don't. Care."

Kurenai placed her hands on the pink haired girl's shoulders as if to calm her from her current rage, "Just do this one thing and I won't make you have any homework for the rest of the month."

As far as bribes went, not having to do homework for a month sounded pretty good to Sakura, as she calmed down and looked her teacher in the eyes, mint meeting crimson, "Alright then, Kurenai-sensei, we have a deal." She held out her hand for the elder woman to shake in agreement.

Kurenai took Sakura's outstretched hand in hers and shook it, "Thank you, Sakura." Breaking the grip with her first period student, she motioned outside, "Neji is waiting outside for you to take him to his dorm. Play nice."

"_Play nice_?" Sakura growled through clenched teeth, "Sure, I'll 'play nice', if by playing nice you mean kicking his ass if he says anything derogatory to me, then hell yeah I'll play nice."

And with that, Sakura stomped out the door, looking around for the Hyuuga boy, _I don't get it. Why do **I **have to be the one to show him to his dorm? He could've just looked for it himself and got lost so I don't have to hear his arrogant voice. Damn it..._

Turning a corner, Sakura saw the chocolate haired man leaning against the side of the wall outside of the door, his eyes closed as if he were meditating. A smirk played on Sakura's pink lips as she quietly tiptoed toward Neji, hoping he would stay that way.

Sakura giggled slightly as she got close to his ear, inhaled largely, and...

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

Neji shot awake, jumped back from the wall, and hissed in a cat-like manner, his hair standing up on its ends, much like a feline's would do when scared. His pearly eyes were narrowed in dangerous determination. If the sight wasn't so incredibly hilarious, Sakura probably would've been a little freaked out.

Neji shot his eyes over to the woman who roused him from his calm state and immediately flushed out of embarrassment. "What is your problem? Yelling at people when they are clearly - "

" - a cat's reincarnation?" Sakura finished, erupting into a fit of laughter, "I mean that has got to be the funniest thing I've seen all day."

"So, what was the point of that?" Neji gave one of his iciest glares to the pink haired woman, who didn't act as if it effected her.

"Well, according to our idiot principal, I'm supposed to be your escort for the first couple of days..." Sakura replied in an annoyed manner, crossing her arms and looking at Neji with indifferent green eyes.

"Alright, then show me to my room," Neji said, trying not to sound so commanding, which he failed in doing as he picked up his several suitcases...well, they weren't exactly suitcases, more like giant, rolling bags of some sort.

"Okay, yeesh, hold your horses!" Sakura didn't like being told what to do, let alone being told what to do by some arrogant, pig-headed...

Her thoughts were interrupted by the chocolate haired man sighing and walking ahead of her, "I don't have all day."

Sakura quickened her pace, soon putting herself in front of him, "Just because you're used to being waited on hand and foot everyday by your useless, mindless servants, doesn't mean I'll be the same - catering to your every need and all that shit." Tucking a piece of rosette hair behind her pale ear, she growled slightly in annoyance.

"You really do hate me, don't you?"

"Wow! Famous _and _a genius. What a catch!" Sarcasm laced every single word Sakura spoke, as she rolled her eyes in his direction.

"Sarcasm must be one of your redeeming qualities." Neji said, "Since the others aren't very..." Sakura gave him the most bone-chillingly scary glare he had ever seen. The brunette man trailed off, "...the word escapes me."

"It _better_ 'escape you', ya arrogant - "

Neji scoffed at the girl's fiery nature, "Can you just get me to my room?"

Smirking, Sakura replied, "Fine, _Neko_."

Neji stiffened, "What did you just call me?"

The pink haired girl laughed, and turned around to look at him, whilst walking backwards along the hallways that led to the dorms, "Neko." She said it as if it were common knowledge. "Ya know, _neko_? Like _cat_?"

"I know perfectly well what neko means, but _why_ did you call me _that_?"

"You seem to be fond of cats. I mean, you obviously act like them, and...you have little kittens all over your bags." Sakura pointed down to the two rolling carry-ons Neji had been lugging all this distance.

Neji felt his face heat up somewhat as he looked down at his orange-tabby decorated luggage. "Um..."

"Ah, Neko is speechless, huh?" Sakura asked tauntingly.

Neji didn't reply, for he was too afraid that he might slip out information regarding Mr. Fluffles - his favorite, extra fluffy, orange, kitty stuffed animal.

Laughing in accomplishment of bringing down the Hyuuga's esteem a notch, Sakura led him down yet another hallway, looking at the letter Jiraiya had written informing her of her "duties" as Neji's - or _Neko's_, as she now preferred - tour guide. Admittedly, she enjoyed the silence as they walked closer to the brunette haired man's dorm, which was on the far end of the school, way back in the boys' dorm section.

As Neji tailed behind Sakura, feeling degraded for the first time in a while, he studied her form. She was slender, but he could see the slight curves of her form under her baggy school uniform. The skirt swished around her thighs, and the length of the skirt itself flattered the carnation haired girl's long, slender legs. Her head was bowed over the paper she was reading, and he could slightly see her short hair falling in front of her face. He could be certain that her emerald orbs were focused intently on the note she was studying.

Well, they were until she turned around abruptly, glancing into his pale, orbs with her own green pools, "We're here." Sakura pointed a slender finger at the mahogany door in front of the two figures. "Room 205." The room number was in gold lettering, matted with a type of red stone. It was very elegant looking, nothing less was expected of the prestigious Konoha High dorm rooms. Giving a smile, as if to ready herself to be kind to any person on the other side of the door, be it Chouji or Naruto, she raised her hand to knock.

The door opened sharply, as if expecting this action, and Sakura's stunned pine green eyes were met with a pair of intense, onyx orbs. Gasping slightly in surprise, a slight blush crossed her features as she bowed slightly, "Oh, hello, Sasuke."

Neji looked from Sakura to Sasuke in shock. _What the **hell**?_

The silky haired man was in shock to say the least. That shy look the bubble gum haired girl was giving the Uchiha was the same look of any of his obsessed fangirls that had the guts to come up to him and ask for an autograph and/or picture with him.

Could it be that this Sakura, the woman who had expressed her utter _hatred_ for him in more ways than one, was more attracted to this Sasuke person?

Absurd!

Totally, absolutely, completely, oddly absurd!

The dark man spoke, "Hey, Sakura..." He trailed off, casting a glance in the direction of the famous singer, "...what are you doing here?"

Her blush deepened, "Apparently, Neko - um, Neji - is your new roommate. And I was assigned to escort him here so he wouldn't get lost."

"Aa."

Sakura's blush deepened, and she tried futilely to hide it, turning to Neji as she did so, "So I'll leave you to get settled..." She nodded and then turned to face Sasuke, "Bye, Sasuke," She then spun around on a heel and walked down the hall, before disappearing from sight.

Neji was left to just stand in the hall and stare at the space where his escort used to be, and wonder about the last few moments that had occurred in front of him. Shocking moments, to him at least.

"Are you coming in or not?" Sasuke said, motioning at him with his pale hand.

He had met Sasuke at lunch, and the man had not said anything to him. He had no reason to feel the urge to compete with the dark haired, dark eyed Uchiha, but he did.

He didn't know why, but as he stepped through the threshold and into the dorm, a thought - or reason, mind you - popped in the back of his mind.

Sasuke was the only man who could make Sakura blush.

* * *

_**End Chapter Three.**_

_Well, there ya go! I hope you enjoyed this chapter that went nowhere. But, ya know, if you loved the chapter, I encourage you wholeheartedly to review, review, review!_

_Not trying to sound annoying, haha._

_Anyway, if you have any opinions/comments/suggestions, just review!_

_Alright, see ya in the next chapter!_

_Buh bye!_


	4. Haruno's Taboo

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto!_

_Well, here's the update. It's a little sooner than I had planned, but here ya go! I hope y'all are happy. Haha. Anyway, I would like to thank all the kind reviewers that were gracious enough to review chapter three, although it was quite short. (That was unintentional on my part...)_

_Anyway, this chapter will hopefully be a little bit longer than the last one._

_Enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

**Play My Song  
****Chapter Four: Haruno's Taboo**

* * *

Hyuuga Neji was particularly uncomfortable. 

And it showed on his features as he unpacked his things, placing them into a small dresser that was across from his bed. The Uchiha boy hadn't stopped glaring at him ever since he entered the room, and, frankly, it was creeping Neji out.

As the brunette Hyuuga dumped a smaller carry on - decorated with fluffy Siamese kittens, mind you - onto his bed, he heard a snicker erupt from the silent man on the other side of the dorm. Turning to face him, Neji felt the urge to throw Mr. Fluffles at Sasuke, "What are you laughing at?" He asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Stifling yet another chuckle, Sasuke eyed the things that had come tumbling from the Siamese bag, "You must love cats, Hyuuga." He snorted, "No wonder Sakura called you _Neko_."

_Oh god, now that ridiculous nickname is going to spread! _Neji thought in horror.

"And, what is _that thing_?" Sasuke snickered, pointing to a particular pile of fluff that was nestled comfortably on Neji's mattress.

Milky eyes widened in utter fright at the sight of Mr. Fluffles laying on his bed, looking whimsically upward at its owner.

**_NOOOOOO! _**Inner Neji screamed, grasping handfuls of his precious russet locks as a volcano erupted behind him and little devils flew about the air.

But the Neji on the outside looked calmly at the Uchiha, trying not to sweat. "It's nothing."

Sasuke only chuckled as he rose from his chair and walked to the joint bathroom the two boys would have to share from now on, "Sure doesn't look like nothing."

And with that, Sasuke shut the door and the sound of running bath water permeated the silent apartment.

Neji sighed in relief to not being questioned on the subject of Mr. Fluffles any further. Smiling in a childlike manner, he lifted the plush orange cat up to his face and cradled it in his arms, "Don't worry, I won't let that bastard get you."

Mr. Fluffles, dressed in attire that resembled Captain Jack Sparrow's in Pirates of the Caribbean, gazed up at Neji with gleaming black eyes, and let out a _squeak_!

"That's a good boy." Neji cooed in a motherly tone.

"Talking to a stuffed animal is a sign of insanity!"

"SHUT IT, UCHIHA!"

* * *

"Sakura-chan!" The familiar voice of Naruto pierced through the classroom, and suddenly, all eyes were on the pink haired girl. 

"What is it, Naruto?" She asked, and the blonde boy's eyes lit up when she said his name.

"Neji's looking for you!"

And with that, the hounds of Hell were let loose.

"WHAT?!"

Millions of Neji-obsessed fangirls crowded around the poor, clueless girl, and suddenly began barraging her with questions/angry insults.

"How can you do this?!"

"You hated Neji in the first place!"

"Why, oh sweet, merciful Buddha, WHY?!"

"Um...I..."

Ino then abruptly walked in front of her best friend, arms outstretched, "Hey, hey, girls! Don't scream at Sakura!"

The mint eyed girl sighed with relief, _Thank God for Ino..._

Then, the loudmouthed blonde turned to face Sakura, a mischievous grin plastered on her delicately pretty features, and she jokingly stated, "You'll give me all the details later, ne?"

"NOTHING IS GOING ON BETWEEN ME AND NEKO!"

"Oh, _Neko_, is it?" Ino questioned, an evil glint in her azure orbs. "You have a pet name for Neji already, ne?"

"Oh, the power of YOUTH has failed me! Why can I not win the heart of Sakura?" A boy with thick-eyebrows and a bowl haircut posed dramatically on his knees, arms outstretched, as if reaching for something that wasn't there.

Sakura stood up, glaring at all the crazy people that were crowded around her desk, demanding to know why Sakura could betray them like this, especially when she _despised_ Neji in the first place.

"LISTEN!" Sakura shouted in a tone that would rival Gaara's when he was on one of his "crazy" spiels. "I do not and will not like Neji!" She stomped her foot on the tiled floor for emphasis. "And the whole Neko thing is because he has a strange - and slightly creepy - obsession with cats!"

Naruto timidly spoke, "Neji is still looking for you, Sakura-chan."

"If you don't like him, then why does he want to see you?" An angry girl demanded, brandishing a pair of silver-knuckle gloves.

"Um...heh...heh..." Sakura laughed nervously, clenching a fist as she backed towards the door.

The mentally unstable fangirls outnumbered her by...well, Sakura didn't feel the urge to do math at this point, but she assumed that they would pretty much beat the living shit outta her if she let them get too close.

And she only had _Ino_ for backup, since she had no clue where Temari was, and Hinata would never demean herself to get into a girl fight.

_Unless it was for a certain someone... _Sakura thought, smiling bitterly at the thought.

The cherry haired girl had made her way almost out the door, when the group of girls charged, fists bared, teeth gnarling, perfectly manicured nails scraping, trying to get at the girl's porcelain face.

Sakura bolted.

More than bolted.

She ran like hell.

She ran down the hall, speeding up every time she looked back. Those fangirls were viciously glaring and snapping crude remarks at her as she ran.

A befuddled Temari glanced at the passing pink haired girl as she whisked by, the sheer wind she was creating by running ruffled her four pigtails, and the man beside her muttered, "How troublesome."

"Don't tell me you aren't the least bit freaked out by that, Shikamaru."

The chestnut haired man scratched his ponytail in boredom as he yawned, "Women are just..."

"Troublesome?" Temari completed, smirking.

"I was going for bitchy, but troublesome works too."

"Jerk."

After the stampede of girls passed by, an exhausted Ino walked up to the two, panting and looking slightly miffed. Her skirt was slightly torn, and her shirt was unbuttoned slightly. Her honey blonde locks were in disarray as well, "Damn...that...Naruto..." She panted, placing her hands on her knees and bending over.

"What did Naruto do this time?" Shikamaru asked, looking into Ino's clear blue eyes.

"Oh, he was running his mouth as usual - " Ino decided to ignore Shikamaru's comment of 'Sounds like someone I know', "and said something about Neji wanting to see Sakura and now all of Neji's fangirls want to kill her because they think something is going on between them."

"Well, I guess Shikamaru was right to go for the word 'bitchy' to describe some girls."

Shikamaru just shook his head like a wise, old man, but then looked at Ino, "But aren't you one of the main girls in the I-love-Neji-verse? Shouldn't you be trying to kill Sakura too?"

"Have you forgotten that I am Sakura's best friend? I know that she would never, in a million years, go after someone that everyone else wanted."

That statement would have been believable if Ino hadn't looked slightly to the left, a habit she had developed when she knew she was lying.

* * *

Sakura had ignored the tardy bell that had rung about two minutes ago, and apparently, so did the mob of Neji-lovers that was chasing her. 

_What the **hell** happened to this world?_

"Traitor!"

"Traitor!"

"Traitor!"

That seemed to be the word of the day, Sakura thought as she turned a corner, and immediately a pair of strong arms encircled around her waist, keeping her from running any farther.

Trying to struggle from the grasp of the offending arms, the pink haired girl almost screamed, but was cut silent by one of the hands moving to cover her mouth. She was pulled into the janitor's closet with a little feeling of relief because she was safe from the crazy girls, but a little anxiety because she had no idea who in the hell had just abducted her.

A familiar voice spoke whispered in her ear, the tone of it sending involuntary shivers up and down her spine. "Shush, you don't want to die by the hands of those crazies, do you?"

The closet space they were in was small, but just big enough that Sakura wiggled out of the man's grasp and turned to face him. "Neko?" She asked incredulously, looking at the pearly eyed man in utter shock.

"Oh, will you please quit it with the Neko?"

"No..." Sakura smirked, "I rather enjoy seeing you suffer."

"Sadist..."

Sakura only chuckled.

"So what was that all about?" Neji asked, quirking an eyebrow at the girl in front of him.

Sighing, Sakura explained the whole ordeal to him, and Neji cringed along with each painful detail.

"Sounds bad."

"You should know," Sakura stated, looking at the Hyuuga youth, before adding, "you deal with it every day."

"Aa, yes," Neji agreed, nodding solemnly, arms crossed.

It was silent as the frantic footsteps stopped outside of the closet, and a few voices could be heard.

"Hey, why is there, like, a light on in this closet?"

"Oh, haven't you heard? This is Kakashi-sensei's _Closet of Romance_."

"Really?"

"Yup."

Sakura tried hard not to gag, as she subconsciously moved closer to Neji's muscular form in apprehension. If they were caught in a_ closet _together, she would never be able to live down the rumors that would be spread.

Well, if she survived being caught, that is.

"I heard he brings Anko-sensei in here every Friday."

"Why Friday?"

"Because Friday is the day they serve chocolate mousse."

Silence.

Silence.

"_Eeewwww_..." Neji, Sakura, and the girl on the outside of the door whispered simultaneously.

"Did you hear something?"

_Shit! _Sakura thought, slapping her face.

"That didn't sound like the sounds of - "

"Please _don't_ finish that sentence."

"Let's open the door and see..."

"But, what if it's really Kakashi-sensei and Anko-sensei?"

"Oh, quit whining like a bitch, it could be that Sakura girl who stole our Neji in here!"

Neji's orbs widened as the doorknob slowly turned. He turned to Sakura, whose emerald depths were wide. He shoved her under a bench that was nestled against the wall of the closet. He tossed a random, ratty tarp over the bench to hide her even more. And finally, he sat on the bench, trying to look as nonchalant as possible.

The door opened.

"Neji? What are _you_ doing in here?" One of the girls, a redhead, asked, looking at him quizzically.

"Is it a crime to sit in closets?" Neji snapped in defense.

"No...but can I ask you a question?" The other girl, one with raven hair asked curiously.

Neji gulped quietly, not wanting to let them stay any longer, for he could hear the rickety bench cracking under his weight. "Shoot."

"Are you here waiting for Kakashi-sensei?"

Silence.

_Twitch._

_Twitch._

"NO!"

_Slap!_

"How dare you question Neji of his motives, Momo?!"

"Well, Rika, weren't you wondering the same thing?! And _damn _do you hit hard!"

_Creeeaaak..._

The old bench finally gave way under Neji's weight and broke into two pieces. The blanket fell from the rubble and settled at the feet of the two students.

And poor Sakura was the "bench" being sat on.

"Oh..." Neji began.

"...shit." Sakura finished.

"Omigod! We have to tell the others!"

The two Neji-fanatics rushed off, leaving a rather frightened twosome in their wake.

Neji looked down at Sakura, who looked up at him.

"Run?" Neji asked.

"Hell yeah."

And the two were off running for their lives...until the hoard of fangirls - and some of the classmates from their home room - stopped them.

"Haruno Sakura, you have been convicted of treason!"

Sakura quirked a rosette eyebrow, "_What_?"

"You said you would never fall for anyone 'famous', but...look what you did!" The frantic Momo pointed a finger at Neji, who looked wide-eyed.

"But we aren't - " Sakura tried to get out, but she was surprisingly cut off by Neji, who stepped in front of her. "Neko?"

"Ahem..."

And the world shut up, because the almighty Hyuuga Neji, superstar of Konohagakure Records was about to speak.

"...Sakura and I are not going out, because..."

Sakura looked at Neji in wonder. What would be his reason behind this? Did he hate her as much as she hated him? And...why did she suddenly _care_ about what the Hyuuga teen thought?

"...I would never go out with someone with such an _abnormal forehead_."

_Abnormal forehead?_

_Abnormal forehead!_

Ino slapped her own forehead as Sakura heard the comment about hers for the millionth time in her head. _Neji might be hot, but he's certainly a dumbass._

The whole crowd grew quiet, until...

"ASSHOLE!"

Smack.

Punch.

Kick.

Crotch shot.

Rib kick.

Hair pull. (Oh no, not the hair!)

And as the group of teens watched their beloved hottie singer get pummeled into a motionless pile of hotness, they had to tell Neji to remember one thing, if any, about the pink haired girl named Haruno Sakura.

Do not, repeat, DO NOT make fun of her forehead.

* * *

_**End Chapter Four.**_

_Yes, this chapter is a whole lot longer than I had originally planned, but I think you will enjoy it nonetheless. Well, I hope you will enjoy it nonetheless...haha._

_Anyway, you know I just had to throw in the little "big forehead" crack, and Neji getting beaten up because it was just a humorous idea to begin with, so...voila!_

_So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I really hope you will leave me with a lot of reviews to satisfy my need for feedback. Haha._

_See ya!_


	5. The Devil Is Named Tsunade

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto!_

_Alright, peeps! I have gotten 100-something reviews! In only **four** chapters! Now that's a personal high for me! I couldn't be happier. I am so glad that so many people like my story. So, thanks so much, it really is very much appreciated._

_Okay, so I'm going to cut to the chase._

_Here's chapter five!_

* * *

**Play My Song  
****Chapter Five: The Devil Is Named Tsunade**

* * *

Hyuuga Neji was a crippled little man. 

Oh, our poor "hero".

"Damn..." The brunette boy muttered under his breath, clenching his swollen eye, which was slightly red. "Why...why did she have to go and do that?"

It was at least thirty minutes after the end of school, and Neji had yet to get back to his dorm room, _or_ gather himself from his prompt beat down earlier that morning.

Which occurred in front of the entire school.

Damn.

He must be the laughing stock of the school, now that word had spread and he had to walk - err, _limp_ - around school the entire day.

Turning on a heel, the music superstar decided to limp back to his dorm for the night, to nurse his wounds and tend to his torn and tattered ego. He was about halfway to his room when someone began laughing hysterically. Neji turned around once more, looking at the figure with a cocked eyebrow, "What are _you_ laughing at?"

A rather feminine squeal was let out before the woman stepped forward, revealing herself to be blonde, tall, and big breasted. Neji decided to keep this to himself since, he did not want to have his ass handed to him _twice _in one day, by _women_ nonetheless. She wore just a white doctor's robe that was swirling around her long legs. A skirt could be seen underneath. "You, _obviously_." The woman said haughtily, covering her mouth with a delicate hand, "Judging by your wounds, Sakura must've beaten you up pretty bad, ne?"

Double damn.

How did she know?

"Hn." Neji preferred to say, turning his head to one side in a gesture of pure annoyance.

The woman approached him, moving with long, quick strides. Giving another amused chuckle, she removed his hand from clutching his eye, "Yup, these knuckle marks are clearly Sakura's."

"Who are you anyway?" Neji asked, somewhat offended.

"Uh, how rude." The blonde woman stated, placing her hands on her hips, looking down at him, "How would you like it if someone walked up to you and asked who you were...with that same tone you were just in."

Neji opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by the woman speaking once more.

"You wouldn't like it, would you?"

The brunette singer gave a rough shrug before sighing, "It doesn't matter...I just want to go sleep."

"You sound just like Shikamaru," The big breasted woman said, sighing lightly, "and I'm not sure if that's a compliment."

"Can I just go to my dorm now?"

The woman sighed once more, "I'm sure you won't be able to sleep with all those bruises you're living with right now." She took his forearm in her hands and examined it, a blue bruise already forming on the smooth, pale skin. "You can come with me and I'll get all of this fixed up."

"Who are you, the school nurse?"

"Actually, yes." The woman said, smiling at the brunette mischievously, "And to answer your earlier question, my name is Tsunade."

"Oh, I...I'm Neji."

"Yes, I've heard a lot of stuff about you."

Neji smiled at the elder woman, "Hah..."

"Like you getting beaten up by our little Sakura-chan..."

"Ugh..."

"Ya know, she hates your type."

Neji's pearly orbs took on a sad look as they cast downward, suddenly focusing on the tiles of the floor as the two figures walked down to the nurse's office. He didn't know why, but hearing those words made him feel a little...downtrodden.

Shaking off the sudden feel of depression, Neji looked Tsunade in the eyes and smiled somewhat bitterly, "Apparently."

Chuckling once more to herself, Tsunade gave an all-knowing smirk, "You shouldn't have made fun of her forehead."

"Tell me something I don't know."

* * *

Sakura threw her textbooks on the floor beside her bed before plopping down onto the fluffy mattress, face first, exhausted. Her rose colored hair draped around her in a sea of pink, creating a stunning contrast with the solid white of her mattress. She sighed, smelling cherry blossom perfume that was sprinkled around on her bed. "Ah..." 

Suddenly, a _thump_ was heard on the side of the bed, and Sakura lifted her head out of her sweet smelling mattress and gazed up through curtains of pink. "Huh?"

Emerald orbs met pearl, and for a minute, the rosette haired girl thought she was staring at Neji.

"Hm?" The navy haired girl asked, walking over to her own bed and throwing down her light blue sheets and deep cerulean comforter onto her mattress.

Sakura glanced to her side, to see that her pink sheets, cherry blossom covered comforter, and pillowcases, were freshly washed, dried, and clean. "Um...thanks, Hinata..."

"No problem," Hinata said kindly, spreading the sheets over the bed. "I-I was going to wash mine, s-so I thought I would do yours too."

"I appreciate it," Sakura said, rising from her bed, and gathering the newly washed items in her hands, before depositing them on the floor. She took the thinnest sheet and spread it across the bed, before tucking it under the mattress.

"_Um, S-Sakura...?"_

Sakura tried to focus on making her bed, and block out the thoughts from a past conversation she had held with the timid girl across from her.

"_I trust you...can I tell you something?"_

"_Of course, Hinata."_

_Yeah...little did I know that listening to what Hinata had to say would change my ways of..._ Sakura trailed off, shaking her head, trying to put her thoughts somewhere else.

"_I just had to tell someone..."_

"GAH!" The rosette haired maiden shouted in frustration, slamming her bare pillows on the now dressed bed. _Don't think about it...don't think about it..._

Hinata looked surprised, "S-Sakura...is there something w-wrong?"

The vein that was throbbing in her forehead stopped, and Sakura looked at the dark haired girl. Smiling, she said, "No...just absorbed in my thoughts. I'll be fine!"

"O-Okay..." The Hyuuga girl said, not entirely believing the taller woman.

"_Sakura, there's someone..."_

Sighing roughly, Sakura's gorgeous forest green orbs took on a sad look as she fluffed a pillow. _**Sure** I'll be fine..._

* * *

"OUCH! DAMMIT!" 

"Yeesh, quit being such a pansy!"

"But it HURT!"

"Neji, I'm just trying to help your joints!"

"It doesn't_ feel_ like you're trying to help them!"

Tsunade stepped away from the brunette, her slender fingers stroking her chin mindfully. "Well, looks like I have no choice..."

Neji quirked an eyebrow, "What do you mean _no choice_?" He demanded, squirming on the examination table.

Suddenly, with the tips of her fingers, Tsunade struck the back of Neji's pale, slender neck, causing him to fall forward, screaming an ear shattering curse. "Now..."

The Hyuuga teen tried to move, but he couldn't manage to do anything other than groan and strain. It was as if some invisible weight had fallen on top of him, immobilizing him. He could still talk, though. That was the only movement he was able to make, besides breathing and blinking his eyes. "What the hell did you do to me?"

The blonde woman sighed, "I had to do this. It's just a pressure point I struck to immobilize you. Instead of me healing you manually, this will do the trick, since you aren't able to move any of your joints."

Neji looked dumbstruck.

"Ugh...basically since you can't move, you'll heal faster because you won't be able to damage yourself any worse than you already have." Tsunade elaborated, patting Neji on the head like a dog.

And Neji growled like one, too.

"So...how am I supposed to get to my dorm?"

Tsunade pursed her lips at this problem. "Hmm..." She murmured, looking down at the paralyzed man. Then, a brilliant, magnificent, excellent idea hit her like a ton of awesome bricks. Pulling out a small cell phone from her jacket pocket, she gave a feminine laugh that suddenly turned into a maniacal cackle.

_Oh, Jesus... _Neji thought, looking the crazy woman up and down, which was the only thing he could do, not being able to move, and all... "Who are you calling?"

Tsunade pressed a finger to her lips, "Shh," She pressed her ear against the phone as it began to ring, "Kids these days have no manners..."

Someone must've answered, for Tsunade looked alarmed, "Oh! Hey, this is Tsunade." The blonde woman smiled brightly, as if the person over the phone could see her. "Yeah, I need you to come to my office...because I have a patient here that I've used 'The Technique' on and they can't move...oh, c'mon, it's not even that late...ugh, just come here now."

Getting the desired answer, Tsunade hung up and turned toward the immobilized boy on the table, who looked ready to kill, "My assistant will be here shortly."

"What for?"

"To - "

Suddenly, the door to the room opened, revealing a rather exhausted looking pink haired girl, "Okay, what is it, Tsunade..." She trailed off, looking at the Hyuuga boy on the table, who looked at her in return, "...sensei..."

"Sa-Sakura?" Neji asked incredulously, meeting emerald with pearl.

Tsunade smiled brighter, a mischievous smile, a smile that made Neji want to reach out and punch the living shit out of the woman.

_Did she...**plan**...all of this?_

Sakura looked from Tsunade to Neji, and back again, "What's the deal, Tsunade-sensei?"

The taller woman gave an all-knowing grin, "Sakura, if you want to be a nurse, you need to learn to care for patients..._any_ patients. Even those you don't like."

"And?" The emerald eyed girl asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"And, let's just say, you carrying Neji home is a _test_ of how you can handle that." Tsunade gave a sinister smile, and pointed to the brunette with a slender finger.

"WHAT?!"

"Sakura, shush. There are people in their rooms, and you obviously don't want to wake them, or they'd witness the scene that is about to be played out." Tsunade blatantly stated.

The pink haired girl growled and crossed her arms, "Fine..."

The silver eyed man's eyes widened. She was actually going to do this willingly?

"...but what do I get?"

Neji sweatdropped. _Yeah...she wouldn't do it for **free**._

Tsunade seemed to ponder this, "Hmm, how about a day off..."

Sakura quirked an eyebrow, wanting a little more than that, although a day off from medical training under Tsunade was like a day in paradise with all the crazy things the big breasted woman had put her through.

"...you are sometimes too demanding, Sakura." Tsunade said, smiling, remembering a time when she was as young as the girl standing in front of her. "But, I guess I can throw in a few extra bucks."

The bubblegum haired girl brightened and walked over to Neji. "So, how do I take him home? Like piggyback?"

"I don't know if you can pick me up..."

"Okay, first of all, I'm stronger than I look," Sakura said, slightly offended, "and second, you're probably one of those anorexic Hollywood types..."

"That's very offensive of you," Neji scoffed, turning his head to the side in a haughty manner, "just because people go on certain _diets_, doesn't mean they have an eating problem."

"Hey, you're the one who said I wouldn't be able to pick you up." Sakura said as she moved the brunette's body so he was sitting, then she knelt down, back facing him. "Tsunade-sensei, will you help him get on me?"

A perverted thought crossed Neji's mind, but he shook it off.

Tsunade helped Sakura hoist Neji's limp form onto her back, forcefully wrapping his arms around her neck, so he would stay put. Sakura held his legs with her arms, as people often did giving piggyback rides, and all.

The blonde nurse opened the door for them, and off they went, Sakura mumbling, "I _better_ get a whole lot of money for this..."

Only Tsunade's chuckle replied, as she took out her cell phone, which was thankfully a picture phone as well.

_Snap!_

She laughed, _Now I can blackmail Sakura into coming to her lessons...hee, hee..._

* * *

It was halfway into their little venture, that Neji finally spoke. 

"You smell good."

And a blush inadvertently flushed the cheeks of the Haruno woman as she struggled to find the words she needed to say, "Well, do you want to _borrow_ the shampoo? It's pretty girly, but I don't think you'd mind, since you love girly things anyway."

A growl erupted from the throat of the singer, "You just have to put on that tough facade."

"Yup. Suppose so."

"And I thought we were having a connection there for a minute..."

"Feh," Sakura said disdainfully, "the only connection we have right now is that I'm carrying you."

Silence.

He chose not to say anything more; he thought if for the best. The brunette chose to nuzzle his head in her hair, inhaling the sweet scent of her cherry blossom shampoo, and feeling the nape of her neck heat up with a blush.

Neji didn't want to admit how much those words hurt him...and he didn't know _why_ either.

Another thing he didn't want to admit was that he got the feeling back in his body a long time ago.

* * *

_**End Chapter Five.**_

_Wow! This chapter turned out longer than I expected. I hope you enjoyed it...I've been working on it for a while, and I finally finished it!_

_I hoped you enjoyed the little moment at the end._

_And I also hoped you enjoyed the entire chapter, that would really make my day. So, please review and tell me your opinions!_

_Ciao, peeps!_


	6. In Which A Number Is A Name

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Naruto!_

_Ahaha! Here's chapter six! I hope you enjoy it as much as you have the others! I think this one will be good...well, I hope this chapter will be good!_

_I really don't have that much more to say..._

_But, enjoy. (I think I've said that too much...)_

* * *

**Play My Song  
****Chapter Six: In Which A Number Is A Name**

* * *

Haruno Sakura was sleepy. 

Very sleepy.

The pink haired girl walked slowly toward her first hour class, slightly slouching, looking very much like the lecherous science teacher that she loathed. Weary green eyes shut for a moment, thinking she could get away with just a little eye-rest while walking.

She couldn't.

For, once she closed her eyes, she ran smack into the chest of someone. She had no idea who it was, but she knew one thing.

This dude was BUILT!

Then the force of her impact caused her to lose her balance and almost fall over, but a strong, muscular arm wrapped itself around her slender form and brought her close to his chest. "You need to be more careful, klutz."

Sakura's eyes popped open as she slapped the man in his face, causing him to fall to the ground, "I'm not clumsy!"

The stunned body of Neji looked up at the pink haired girl who had assaulted him, "Yeesh! I saved your life, ya know!"

"Only from me falling!" Sakura defended, glaring down at the Hyuuga boy.

A perverted smirk formed on Neji's masculine features, "Oi, Sakura..."

A vein popped out on her forehead as she glared menacingly down at the brown haired boy who dared to call her clumsy, "_What_?" She snarled.

"Nice panties..."

Sakura then realized the he had a pretty good view up her skirt from where he was sitting, and kicked him a few feet away from her, "Perv!"

And thus began her day, and something told her that it was going to be a very _interesting_ day to say the least.

* * *

Sakura entered the class a few minutes later, only to be greeted with a squealing Ino, who held her by her shoulders and shook her, "Sakura, guess what?" 

"What, Ino?" Sakura decided to play along, although she was getting more and more sick with the rapidly increasing shakes from her best friend.

"Look, look, look!" The ecstatic blonde pointed a finger to the head of the class, where a brunette woman stood beside Kurenai, obviously waiting for the entire class to settle down.

"And who is that?" Sakura asked, meeting cerulean with emerald.

"Tenten?" The familiar voice of Neji rang in her ears, pointing to the girl in a very non-discrete way.

The brown haired girl gave a look in his direction, smirked a little, then turned back to Kurenai, who was trying to tell her something.

The gaping white eyed man then took his seat, and Sakura and Ino soon followed suit. They were the last people to sit down, so after they did so, Kurenai opened her mouth to speak, "This is yet another new student to come to Konoha High. This is Tenten, you might know her as a singer."

Tenten had dark, chocolate brown hair that was pulled up into two buns adorning the sides of her head. Her caramel tinted brown eyes gazed out into the crowd of students. Sighing, she smoothed down the front of her uniform skirt, like everyone else at Konoha High were supposed to wear.

"Don't you have a last name?" Naruto piped up in an obnoxious tone.

"They just call me by my first name - Tenten." The brunette girl said, "You know, like Madonna, Cher, and so on..."

Neji smirked a little.

Sakura looked at Neji, who seemed to know this one-named wonder. She then looked at Ino, who was completely star struck for the second time this week. Her eyebrows knit together in thought as Tenten proceeded to talk about her fabulous recording career.

Some of her words caught her ear, " - and I am supposed to be recording a duet with Neji over there - "

Emerald orbs widened in concern, for what Sakura did not know, but she turned around to look at Neji, who winked at Tenten in agreement, while all of the fans of the two 'ahh-ed' at the news of it.

The carnation haired girl pushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear and swallowed deeply, _Are they...__**together**_She shook her head, causing her hair to fly about her face, _No! Why am I worried about that of all things?_

Neji, most likely curious about her strange movements, turned his head to look at her, "Are you alright, Sakura?"

Sakura jolted and sat at attention, before looking at the brunette man and saying, "I'm _fine_."

"Okay, just wondering."

That exchange between the two made Tenten look at the unknown pink haired girl in a strange manner, _What is Neji doing talking to that girl?_ She thought, a slight hinge of jealousy tinted with sadness in her thoughts. _I thought __**we**__ had something going on. Well, it wasn't official...but... _A sudden, sad look crossed her pretty features. _Dammit._

"Alright...now, Tenten, would you please take a seat by...hm..." Kurenai looked deep in thought, with her finger to her chin, "Sit behind Kankuro..."

Kankuro was asleep at this moment, his face buried in his arms, which were laid on the desk in a sloppy manner.

_Oh great... _Tenten thought, looking at the boy she had to sit behind. Her caramel pools glanced across from him, about two rows, and there was Neji, looking at her with that indifference that made him so popular in the spotlight. She focused her eyes back to the empty desk behind this slobbish looking person. With great courage (anything less before sitting behind this apparent slacker/weirdo would have been suicide), she sat down in the seat in a very definitive manner, as if she were here to stay and nothing could deter her from leaving...

There was an odd sound and a smell wafted through her nostrils.

...except that!

Tenten shot up and looked at the boy in front of her with disgust. "Move me, sensei!"

"What happened?" Kurenai asked, her curious red orbs glancing at Tenten's own, crazed brown ones.

The girl looked downright frightened as she extended her hand to point at the flatulent young man. "He - He - !"

Kankuro sat up and started to laugh. He laughed with so much fervor that his whole being was shaking. Kiba and Shikamaru were bursting with laughter in their seats beside him.

"What did he do, Tenten?"

"He...he...RELIEVED HIS GASSY THINGS!"

Kurenai had to suppress a snicker, but the whole of the class was erupting in laughter.

"I am not sitting by a _fart bag_, Kurenai-sensei!"

_Wow, these famous people must be brilliant actors in the limelight, because she and Neji are complete spazzes in real life... _Sakura thought, amused.

"Um, Tenten..." A timid voice perked up.

The brunette spun around, loose strands of hair flying into her face from her frenzied attack on personal cleanliness, "What?!"

Hinata slightly jumped, not expecting that reaction. The Hyuuga girl was sitting right behind Tenten and pointed to her seat in an obvious manner, "Kankuro didn't fart...it was that..."

A whoopee cushion - a deflated one - sat on the very seat where Tenten sat.

"Oh. My. God." Tenten clenched a fist.

Kankuro had not stopped laughing.

Sakura burst into a fit of laughter at hearing the timid navy haired girl say _fart_. She rolled her head back and laughed as hard as Kankuro, Kiba, and Shikamaru did when they heard Tenten's reaction. "Haha, whew...holy shit..."

Neji looked at Sakura, his ivory eyes curious, and yet laughing with her, "Heh, you dork..."

"I'm not a dork!"

The brown haired pop star gave a chuckle at the Haruno girl's outburst. Which he shouldn't have found so amusing, for she had thousands each day because of his actions.

"Then where did that raunchy smell come from?!" Tenten screamed.

Kankuro held up a can, "Heh, this..."

Tenten read what the can said, "_Deer in heat urine in a spray can_?" The brunette woman went off, "What in the holy name of crap are you doing with that?!"

"I use it when I play pranks of people like you."

"What do you mean, people like me?!"

"I dunno...but it sure as hell was funny."

Tenten threw her head back and sighed, "Oh...god..."

"Alright, class," Kurenai said, wanting to go back to the world that didn't revolve around fart bags and whoopee cushions. "Let's get started on todays assignment."

The class collectively groaned.

The brunette girl, target of Kankuro's prank, kicked the used whoopee cushion off her desk and sat down, _What the hell have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

Fourth period: Home Economics. 

The teaching of cooking, cleaning, and other un-masculine things to mostly girls, and a couple guys who were smart enough to take the class due to the enormous amount of girls in said class.

Other guys who took it...well, they were either in touch with their feminine sides or...just damn unlucky.

Neji was one of the damn unlucky guys.

"Ugh..." Neji moaned, running a hand through his long, chestnut locks. "I am so damn unlucky."

Sakura walked past Neji, shoving one of the cookies she baked herself into his open, pouting mouth, "Ah, quit your groaning and just cook."

The cookie, well at least what Sakura _said _was a cookie, was terrible! It was brittle, hard as a brick, and tasted...oh, Neji didn't know what other horrible adjective to describe what the cookie from hell tasted like, but all he knew was that it tasted bad.

The pink haired girl just stood in front of him, watching the music star try and down that cookie that she had crammed down his throat. She cocked her head to one side, her eyes blinking in confusion. "Um...do you like it, Neko?"

Neji looked as if he were spasming out of control.

The Haruno girl took that as a resounding _no_.

The brunette was now on his knees in a posture of utter pain, grasping his hair in handfuls as he still tried to chomp down on the cookie for reasons unknown to him. With great agony, he swallowed, the hard, jagged pieces of the cookie scraping the inside of his throat as he did so. His tongue hanging out of his mouth almost as if the cookie had burned him, he shouted, "What the hell was that?!"

Emerald orbs narrowed at the Hyuuga, "So you _didn't_ like it."

"Well, what would've made you think that?!"

"You nodded your head yes when I asked you if you liked it, you dumbass!"

Neji looked at her, eyes almost incredulous to her statement, "I was gagging! Trying to rid my system of that _foul _cookie you attacked me with!"

"But you nodded!"

"I was about to puke my guts out, dammit!"

"Why don't you like them?" Sakura demanded, stomping over to Neji and placing her slender hands on her hips in a 'why-the-hell-don't-you-like-my-cookies-you-dumb-bastard' pose.

"Because, Sakura," Neji began as calmly as he could, "they tasted like an animal defecated on them!"

Sakura stopped for a second, her brow furrowing at the new word. She placed a single finger to her chin in thought as the crowd around her and the Hyuuga boy looked on in curiosity.

Naruto realized she had no idea what defecated meant, so he walked closer to the girl. He whispered delicately into her ear, "It basically means shit, Sakura-chan."

A vein immediately made itself known on Sakura's forehead.

She stretched her hand out and pointed dramatically to Neji, "You liar!"

Everyone in the class sweatdropped.

"This truly is the fight of the idiots..." The normally silent Gaara spoke up.

Everyone else looked at Gaara as if he had sprouted wings and was about to capture one of them and fly away with them before eating their brain.

"I'm not an idiot!" Both Neji and Sakura shouted in unison.

"So you say..." The red haired boy shrugged as if he could care less.

Sakura clenched her fist. "Fine!"

It was silent for a bit afterward.

"_Fine _what?" Neji asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'll prove I'm not an idiot by challenging you to a BAKING CONTEST!" Sakura shouted, her temper at its peak, "And I'll win!"

It was silent once more.

"That just proves that you're an idiot, Sakura." Gaara said in an obvious manner, "What does a baking contest have to do with proving that you're not an idiot?"

Sakura's face fell.

Gaara smiled slightly, which made the other classmates very uncomfortable.

It was silent for an even longer amount of time...until...

"I ACCEPT!"

The carnation haired girl looked up at the Hyuuga with wondering eyes, "W-What?"

The chestnut haired man stood, smiling, "I accept your challenge of a bake off, Haruno Sakura!" He raised his fist and moved it in front of Sakura's face, "And I will prove once and for all that you are, in fact, an idiot who cannot cook!"

Her emerald eyes were blazing.

"You're on, Hyuuga Neji!"

Sakura raised her fist and lightly punched Neji's outstretched one, as if it were a means to seal the deal.

"YOSH!" Lee and the Home Ec teacher, Maito Gai, exclaimed together, and the elder man gave a smile, which his 'disciple' replicated.

"Ah, the almighty power of YOUTH!"

Tenten was just stood there, watching the scene unfold, and she sweatdropped.

_What kind of school __**is **__this?!_

The brunette girl would come to find that this was only a sample of the craziness that was to come.

* * *

_**End Chapter Six.**_

_Alright, here's the sixth chapter! I hope you liked it somewhat! It kinda got a little crazy there toward the end, but I hope you realize that this fic is for fun and that it shouldn't be taken too seriously. But it will have its serious moments, let me tell ya._

_And Tenten appeared this chapter! Mwaha! And, no, I am not going to be bashing her. Because apparently, a couple of people think that I've bashed her when she hasn't even been in the fic yet! Jesus... Oh, and she'll be paired with Kankuro. Yeah, yeah! I just like that pairing...but if you don't, please don't stop reading. Cuz it's just ONE pair that isn't to your liking. (Oh, and I'm sorry that Tenten wasn't involved in this chapter much. Next chapter is gonna focus on her more...so, yeah!)_

_Alright, that's all I got to say about that._

_So, R & R!_


	7. Cha! Prepare For War!

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Naruto!_

_Alright then, here's the seventh chapter of this fic of mine. I appreciate all the reviews I got for the last chapter, and I hope that I will get even more for this one! Haha._

_Without further ado, here's chapter seven!_

* * *

**Play My Song  
****Chapter Seven: Cha! Prepare For War!**

* * *

Haruno Sakura held a conference. 

She cleared her throat as she stared at all the students in her class, whom she had gathered together for this meeting of sorts.

"Alright, it's time to choose a side!" She said with an air of superiority, placing one hand on her hip, leaving the other arm to dangle freely at her side. It was just after school, after she and the Hyuuga boy had decided the terms of the baking contest. Or "proof that I am not ignorant" as they referred to it so fluently before. Sakura had gone over the rules beforehand with all the future soldiers in this war for non-stupidity.

One - the person with the best tasting dish wins.

Two - there will be a time limit. Anyone not done in the amount of time provided will be disqualified and automatically the other team wins.

Three - there must be teams of people to work with the captains (Neji and Sakura) to finish in the allotted time.

Of course, neither Sakura nor Neji nor Gai-sensei noticed that having teams defeated the purpose of finding out who could actually cook best.

Anyway, there they were, all held in the home economics room, having to answer to a crazed pink haired girl and a teen pop sensation.

"I want a side order of fries and a roll, please." Chouji spoke up hungrily.

SMACK!

"That's not what she meant, idiot!" Ino shouted at the boy, holding her fist above his head, with which it had connected earlier.

Sakura smiled, "Thanks, Ino." She turned her emerald gaze to the crowd, "Now, here's a bucket with different colored pieces of paper in it." She held out a KFC chicken bucket with slips of torn paper scattered in it, "Okay, so whoever gets a paper with a red circle is on my team, and whoever gets a blue circle is on Neko's team." She closed her eyes, smiling happily, "And once you get who's team you're on, go over to that person and sign your name on the sheet of paper in front of them." She reached a hand in the bucket, "Now, Neko, do you want to pass around the bucket first?"

"Stop calling me Neko!"

The pink haired girl turned to face Neji, strands of pink hair flying freely in front of her features. She gave him a devious smirk that just screamed: "You have no idea what's in store for you."

Neji gulped and shrank back slightly.

"Okay!" Sakura chirped brightly, handing the bucket to Naruto, "You first, Naruto. Then pass it to the others."

Naruto beamed, his crystal blue orbs glittering in excitement before closing in a bright smile, "'Kay, Sakura-chan!" _Please let me be on a team with Sakura-chan. Not the girly man...anyone but the girly man. _He reached his hand into the bucket and pulled out a slip of paper. Opening his eyes, he slowly paled with realization, "NO! NOT HER!!"

"You don't want to be on my team, Naruto?" Sakura seemed kind of hurt.

"No, I'm on HER team!" Naruto pointed to Neji with an over exaggerated gesture by motioning his hands with renewed fervor.

As if suddenly realizing that he was talking about him, Neji's pearly orbs took offense, "I am a man, _dude_!"

Ino's loud voice chimed, "_All_ man!"

Sakura snickered, "Sounds like a surfer _dude_."

His white orbs glared at her.

Naruto whimpered like a hurt puppy and walked over to Neji's side of the room. He took out a pen and wrote his name in small letters, almost as if he were embarrassed to be on the Hyuuga's team.

Ino was next. And with a triumphant cry, she pranced over to Neji's side and signed her name in loopy, eloquent cursive letters.

And so the process went on...and on...and on...until everyone had chosen sides.

Sakura's team, referred to as "Team BillboardBrow" by Neji's team, consisted of Gaara, Kiba, Shikamaru, Shino, Temari, and Tenten, as well as Sakura herself.

And Neji's team, referred to as "Team CatBoy" by Sakura's team, was composed of Naruto, Ino, Kankuro, Hinata, Sasuke, Chouji, and of course, Neji.

Sakura clenched a fist in determination as she looked out at the opposing team, "Haha!" She laughed in a 'I've-got-you-now' manner, "We'll take your team and crush it in our awesome fists! Like in 300! Go Sparta!"

"...her imagination scares me, Gaara." Kiba turned to the red haired man with a look of terror.

"It's a good quality." The teal eyed Sabaku said, catching Kiba off guard.

The Inuzuka youth just looked at Gaara with a quirked brow, wondering what exactly he meant by that.

Neji sent an equally intimidating glare toward the pink girl, "Feh, you might be Sparta, but we are Caesar! And Caesar was once the ruler of EVERYTHING!"

"You are wrong!" Sakura glared, but on the inside she was quite enjoying their little confrontation, "But I will let you be wrong, for being wrong leads to defeat, you moronic ass."

"I like his ass!" Ino shouted, smiling all the way.

It got quiet after that.

Neji cleared his throat, "Alright then...we'll leave it at that. I'll see you in the morning, Haruno."

"Same to you, Hyuuga."

With that, they walked rather normally out the door.

A mundane end to an insane choosing of teams.

* * *

Tenten roamed the halls afterward, rather lost and confused at her current situation. A slip of paper was clenched in her hands and she looked down at it, then up every few seconds. Obviously, she had gotten lost looking for her dorm room. Caramel colored eyes searched the numbers on the doors. Not one of them around her matched the one that was scrawled on the piece of paper she had gotten from the office with her entrance form. 

"This is crap..." She muttered, sighing and turning a corner.

More doors...more halls...more lost-ness.

She threw her head back and gave a large sigh, "UGH!"

Suddenly, a quiet, but informing voice spoke up, "Um...excuse me...Tenten?"

She whipped her head around to the direction of the voice, "Yeah?"

A girl with navy blue hair and pure white eyes - the same as Neji's, except more innocent, Tenten noted - stood beside her, focusing her gaze onto the female music star.

"Are you by any chance looking for...your room?" She said politely, looking to the sheet of paper in the brunette girl's hands, which was very crumpled by now.

Tenten nodded her head and looked at the girl, "You're Hinata...ne?"

Hinata gave a smile and took the paper from the brunette girl's hands, "Yes," Her pale orbs took on a look of familiarity, "Oh, it looks like you're going to be rooming with me and Sakura." She said in a happy manner.

An image of an angry pink haired woman, slapping Neji across his head with a heavy book, immediately flashed through her mind as soon as she heard the name.

A sudden sense of dread ran up her spine, "Um...alright." She scratched her head slightly, "Will you show me to the dorm?"

Hinata gave a bright smile, "Sure!"

Minutes later, they were at the door to the dorm where Tenten would be staying with people who she assumed were a quiet, timid, yet nice and friendly girl who looked to be related to Neji, and a crazy, hyperactive goofball with a temper and a penchant for hitting the aforementioned Hyuuga with various objects, namely her fists.

The navy haired girl knocked on the door with a pale fist, "Sakura, are you in there?"

"Yeah, hold on!"

A few seconds later, the pink haired girl came to the door, clothed in a pair of red pajamas and reading a cookbook. Her short locks were tied back in a low ponytail, an unusual sight for her hair was usually left down. Her eyes didn't look up from her book until she heard Hinata lightly clear her throat, as if to gage her attention. "Hm? Oh, yes, come in." Sakura smiled, not seeming to notice the bun haired girl with several suitcases. She turned after letting the two in and shut the door.

"Um..." Tenten started, but Sakura still didn't notice the female pop star.

"Sakura," Hinata started, gazing at the Haruno girl's back, "we have a new roommate."

"Yeah, I would like some ramen."

"Sakura..."

"Chicken flavored."

"Sakura!"

Sakura practically jumped at the sound of the Hyuuga girl shouting, "Whoa, yes, Hinata?"

"I said we have a new _roommate_," Hinata stressed the sound on the last word, "Remember Tenten?"

Emerald orbs blinked at the brunette girl, "Ah, yes!" She then smiled brightly, shutting her cookbook and placing it on the table beside her bed. "How could I forget the second celeb to come to Konoha High?"

Tenten seemed to take pride in this, although she sensed the sarcasm of the remark.

She then looked Tenten over, "Can you cook?"

"I can. I guess."

"You better, because you're on Team Haruno, ne?" Sakura reassured herself that the brown haired girl was indeed on her bake off team, "And we're gonna kick that prick Hyuuga's ass!"

Tenten didn't like the way Sakura referred to Neji, but she just assumed the Haruno girl didn't think of the chestnut haired man the way Tenten thought about him. So she let it slide. But she was surprised by Sakura's friendly demeanor to her, even though she hardly knew her.

She walked over to Tenten and hooked an arm around the shorter girl's shoulders, "Yes! We will beat him because we are awesome and he is NOT!"

Hinata just stared at the two.

"Ah, poor Hinata," Sakura stated, looking at the strange facial expression made by the pale girl, "She's on Neko's team. You're gonna lose!"

Hinata closed her eyes gracefully, "I doubt that, Sakura. You know, Neji is a expert chef for his age. He has appeared on Martha Stewart."

Tenten nodded, "It is true."

A vein popped up on Sakura's head, "What does Martha Stewart know? She's in jail."

"She's out of jail now, Sakura."

"You're still gonna LOSE, Hinata!"

Hinata began to giggle. The carnation haired girl's competitive nature always amused her. "We'll see about that."

Sakura sighed exasperatedly and went back to get the cookbook she was studying so thoroughly. She flipped to a page and began to read, plopping down on her bed as she did so.

It was quiet for a while before Sakura felt the utmost hopelessness at her cooking skills and stated in defense of herself, "Just because he was with Martha Stewart doesn't mean he's a cooking prodigy."

"He was also on Emeril Live." Tenten provided, "And that Rachael Ray show...and on Maury."

Sakura blinked in confusion, "What does _Maury _have to do with cooking? That's mostly about 'you ARE the father' or 'you are NOT the father' things like that..."

"The title of the episode Neji was on was called _Cooking for Your Baby Daddy_." The brunette explained.

"Oh...shit."

It was then that Sakura knew she was officially screwed.

* * *

It seemed that God was finally on Neji's side. 

Sakura had challenged him to a contest. And oh, not just any contest. A _cooking_ contest. He had realized that the little fool had probably never watched any cooking shows before, therefore didn't know that the brunette Hyuuga was an absolute genius at baking whatever he set his mind to. Whether it be something simple - like the cookies Sakura had failed to pull off - or something as complex as a five tiered wedding cake complete with decorative roses made of icing, he could cook basically _anything_.

Now he could get the little cherry blossom back for all the humiliation she had caused him over the course of his time at Konoha High.

The savage beating (although he deserved it), the dreaded nickname, and carrying him on her back (although he rather enjoyed that and no one saw, it was a serious blow to his manhood). All of those offenses will be paid back in droves to the girl.

He began to laugh maniacally, holding Mr. Fluffles in his hands. "Oh yes, we will get them, Mr. Fluffles."

The cat plush, now dressed in a Spiderman outfit, let out a _SQUEAK_!

"You really do live up to that nickname Sakura gave you." His dark haired roommate said from his lying position on his bed, onyx orbs wandering over to Neji's side of the room.

Neji turned his head to Sasuke. He was really starting to hate this arrogant man. "Shut it, Uchiha!"

"Make me, Hyuuga."

"What a childish comeback," The brunette man said with an air of superiority laced with a crass undertone, "I would think that you, Uchiha, with your _biting wit and sarcasm _would be able to think of better comebacks than that."

"You're calling me childish, Hyuuga?" Sasuke said, sitting up and looking at him with those piercing, slightly dancing eyes. He quite enjoyed ruffling the Hyuuga's feathers, for it wasn't hard to do, "_You're _the one who is sitting there, talking to a cat plushie, and trying to figure out what to dress him as next."

Neji felt his face heat up in a mixture of indignation and embarrassment. Mr. Fluffles was a very fashion forward cat, and he had many outfits. Captain Jack Sparrow, Spiderman, a shinigami garb from _Bleach_, even an Optimus Prime outfit from _Transformers_...those were to name a few. They were scattered all around him, on his bed. He rolled his eyes, "I've already dressed him, idiot."

"That proves you've never gotten laid."

His face became flushed, "Wh-what?"

"And your reaction to that statement strengthens my point."

Neji growled, "Hey, I have been with a woman...like that!"

"Your _Mr. Fluffles _doesn't count, you know."

"No! Never!" He looked at his precious cat plush and said, "No, I would never do that."

Mr. Fluffles let out another _SQUEAK_!

It was quiet for a while, with only Sasuke's slight chuckle of amusement to break the silence.

"You talk as if you've...done it." Neji finally stated, getting the nerve to raise his eyes to meet the Uchiha's.

"Yup."

"No surprise there," Neji said, smirking, "You do look like a bit of a man whore."

Sasuke laughed deeply. "I'm glad you finally said it. I saw you write that down on a piece of paper a while ago."

_...damn this man! Damn this man and all his stupid, crass, smart ass - _

Neji's inner tirade was ceased by a more unsettling thought. _Sakura!_

Sakura blushed whenever Sasuke was around.

Sakura gets that loopy look in her eyes when Sasuke is around.

Sakura acts all..._girly _when Sasuke's around.

Could...Sakura be the one Sasuke...did the horizontal tango with?!

"Was it with Sakura?" He suddenly blurted out without a second thought.

The Uchiha looked at him with shock at his question. "Sakura...? Pink haired Sakura?"

"What other Sakura is there, genius?"

"No, no." Sasuke said, as if the very notion of sleeping with the carnation haired girl made him uncomfortable, "Sakura is...too..._cheery _and _kind_. More like a kid sister to me."

Neji seemed taken aback by Sasuke's assumption that Sakura was "cheery" and "kind" when she was the devil and mean to him. But whatever. At least the pink haired girl wasn't the one Sasuke...did IT with.

"Why are you worried if I slept with her, though?"

Damn. He had to ask that question. The question that Neji really didn't know the answer to himself.

Neji looked at the raven haired man with uncertainty in his eyes, "I...don't really know."

His roommate gave a rough 'humph' and laid back on his bed, stretching his limbs like a cat. "There has to be a reason, Hyuuga."

_Does there have to be?_

"But, knowing your type, you'll probably figure it out not sooner, but later."

Neji's pearly orbs were confused.

Sasuke yawned, "Alright, I'm going to bed. Night."

"Night."

The Uchiha got up and turned off the light to the dorm before flopping back on the bed and nuzzling himself in the covers, leaving only Neji's bedside lamp to illuminate the room.

Why did he care?

Why did he care?

_Why did he care?_

That was the one question that wouldn't allow Neji to sleep that night.

* * *

_**End Chapter Seven.**_

_Alright, there ya go! The seventh chapter is done, and I hope you liked it. It was a little crazy, and I've realized that this fic has gotten a little crackity, so I'm sorry. But that's my kind of humor. Stupid, random, and pointless. But I hope you like this story!_

_Now please, read and review with your (hopefully) kind and encouraging words!_

_Cha!_


	8. Die, Chef Prodigy, Die!

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Naruto!_

_Wow, it's chapter eight! We're here already? Yes, obviously, we are. Haha. Okay, so one reviewer asked if I was going to put lemons in this fic because I upped the rating to M instead of the usual T. The answer is: I really don't know. Most likely not, since I'm not used to writing that kind of thing. But who knows? For now, I've only moved the rating to M for language, since I thought that saying the F bomb a lot really wasn't a T rated thing. Thus, I moved it to an M rating. For safety. Because who knows what could get me kicked off this site? I'm just taking a precaution. Haha._

_Okay, so without further ado, here's the eighth chapter!_

* * *

**Play My Song  
****Chapter Eight: Die, Chef Prodigy, Die!**

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke woke up with a rather pissed off looking Mr. Fluffles in his face. 

The raven haired man shot up, eyes widening at the sight. There was the stuffed animal, sitting in his bed, dressed like Michael Myers, complete with mask, knife, and the clothes of the fictional serial murderer. He gulped hard as he scooted farther and farther back away from the demented looking animal. The knife it was holding in its fuzzy, orange paws looked..._real_.

"Hyuuga! What the hell is your freaky Fluffles doing in my bed?!" He shouted, looking desperately around for any sign of the chocolate haired pop star.

There was no answer.

"Hyuu...ga?"

He turned to his left and let out a rather girly scream once he saw the mangled, bloody form of Neji on the floor beside his bed.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPP!"

The "dead" Hyuuga's shoulders started moving up and down with barely suppressed laughter.

Suddenly, he sat up, laughing so hard that he was clutching his stomach as if it hurt. "Ha! I got you so good, Uchiha!"

Sasuke blinked and pointed to the brown haired man, "B-B-But...that..."

"Oh, this?" Neji wiped some of the fake blood from his neck; it was splattered all over him, "It's ketchup! Mixed with a few other things to give it texture."

The onyx eyed man was _not _amused.

_You ass. This means all out __**war**__, Hyuuga!_

Suddenly, the door to their dorm burst open, Kiba and Shikamaru stood there, looking around for any signs of a problem.

"Uh...what do you guys want?" Sasuke asked, quite rudely.

Kiba made his way further into the room, "We heard a girl scream, so we thought something was wrong - "

"Oh, it wasn't a girl..." Neji smirked, "It was little Sasuke-_chan_ over here..."

Kiba began to laugh, and Shikamaru looked at the Hyuuga, "So your prank worked?"

"Like a charm." Neji winked.

Shikamaru then blinked and looked at the clock, "Hey, shouldn't you two be getting dressed? The competition starts in fifteen minutes."

Neji stiffened with realization, but Sasuke just smirked. He was on Hyuuga's team, after all. So if he didn't show up, it meant less help for that stupid, cat loving bastard of a man.

"Oh, SHITAKI!" Neji screamed as he grabbed his clothes and raced into the bathroom, leaving a puzzled looking group of people in his wake.

_Some pop star... _Shikamaru thought lazily.

* * *

Sakura rose that morning ready to cook and kick some Hyuuga ass. 

And apparently she needn't have gotten up as early as she did, for the stupid brown haired boy wasn't even at the competition site yet!

"I wish he'd get here already!" Sakura sighed, running a hand through cotton candy colored strands of hair.

Gaara looked over to the girl beside him and sighed, "Yes, but if he's late, doesn't that mean he is late to start and that means he might not get finished in time? So, therefore, you win?"

Sakura felt a sense of happiness wash over her for a moment, but then she closed her eyes and sighed, "I wanted him to be here on time so we can start on equal playing ground!" Clenching a fist, fiery emerald orbs met with calm blue green, "That way, it'll be fair and I can see if I really am better than Neko!"

"You do know he's a chef prodigy, right?"

Pow! Right in the kisser!

"Yes...yes, I do..." She admitted defeatedly with a sigh.

"Now do you hope he doesn't show?"

Before Sakura could open her mouth to answer, the door to the Home Ec room slung open and there stood Neji, with his reluctant teammate Sasuke in tow.

"We have arrived." The brunette said, narrowing his eyes and deepening his voice.

All the fangirls swooned.

"Gaara...is he trying to be sexy? Because it looks like he just ate an inflated blowfish." Sakura whispered to her right hand man.

Gaara smirked with suppressed amusement.

Suddenly, a spotlight appeared onto both of the main competitors and Gai swung down on a rope from the ceiling, microphone in hand and chic in his all-green unitard, "Haha! Hello, Konoha High! And welcome to the first ever cook off!"

Sakura sweatdropped, whilst Neji beamed with recognition.

"The opponents in this battle of food are - Haruno Sakura, our resident pink haired cutie with a punch!" Gai pointed his finger to Sakura, who rolled her eyes at him, "And Hyuuga Neji, the multi-platinum pop star and resident hottie!"

_Did he just call me a hottie? _Neji thought, thoroughly creeped out.

_Did he just call Neji a hottie? _Sakura looked traumatized.

"And now, Team Haruno and Team Hyuuga, brace yourselves..."

_What the hell is this, Iron Chef? _Sasuke thought crassly.

"Today's secret ingredient is..."

Sasuke smacked his forehead.

Gai smiled the almighty grin of YOUTH and pointed down to Sarutobi Asuma-sensei, who walked over to a giant table full of whatever it was that they were to be cooking today. With a swift hand and a puff of his cigarette, he removed the cloth, "CHOCOLATE!"

"Oh my sweet Lord..." Temari mumbled, looking at the pile of chocolate on the table.

"Now, I assume everyone knows the rules, so..." Gai jumped from the rope and landed in between the two separate cooking stations. "BEGIN!"

And the gauntlet was thrown.

Sakura and her team raced to the preparation station to begin to melt the chocolate.

"What are we making, Sakura?" A rather curious Tenten asked, looking at the pink haired girl with wonderment.

"Chocolate sundaes!" The emerald eyed girl said, smiling a childish smile at the brunette woman.

After placing some blocks of chocolate into a large pot for it to melt, Gaara and Shino rushed to the freezer to get the ice cream.

Gai continued to provide commentary over each of their actions, "Ah, it seems that Sakura's team is working on an ice cream dessert of some sort! How _youthful_!"

Hearing that, Neji turned his head toward Sakura, eyes connecting for a moment before a smirk slid onto Sakura's lips. Neji returned the gesture and went back to his work.

Neji clapped his hands together and announced, "Okay, we are making a three tiered chocolate cake with icing in the shape of small flowers."

Ino stared blankly, "Wh-_What_, Neji?"

Hinata reiterated, "He said a three layered chocolate cake with icing flowers, Ino..."

"I know that but how are we gonna do that?!"

Neji turned to his cousin, "Hinata, I'm sure you remember what grandma used to do to make cake. So go begin the batter, please."

Hinata nodded briefly before rushing off to get all the ingredients needed to make a cake properly.

Ino chirped up, "Neji, do I get to do anything?"

The brunette pop star looked at the blonde hesitantly. Her clear blue eyes were positively _sparkling_ and she had her hands clasped together in a hopeful manner. He almost felt bad for thinking that she couldn't possibly be of any use during the bake off.

Almost.

But, instead of saying that she probably should just step back before she pulled a Sakura and put laxative in the cake, Neji settled for something more...idol-like.

"Just sit there and look pretty, Ino."

A loud squeal emitted from the Yamanaka's mouth as she blushed crimson. _He called me pretty! Hyuuga Neji called me __**pretty**_She thought as confetti burst and balloons fell around her and a mental image of her and Neji frolicked in a field of flowers.

Neji sweatdropped. Really, some of these girls were so easy to read...

"Oh, do I smell a new pairing?!" Gai called out, pointing to the blushing blonde and the oblivious Hyuuga, "Oh, and their names _fit_ like the youthfulness of YOUTH! Nejino!"

With that sound, Sakura's head turned to look across the cooking area to connect with Neji's slender back as she stirred a pot of chocolate to get it to melt faster. As soon as she did so, the brunette's head spun around, a slight blush of embarrassment coating his cheeks. His pearly orbs connected with Sakura's brilliant forest green ones and he turned, his prized long hair swirling around him as he did so.

_What was __**that **__about? _Sakura thought as she turned her head back to her work. Gaara and Kiba were in the process of stirring the ice cream in a huge machine to get it to soft-serve form.

Neji tried to ignore that little sense of panic that washed over him when Gai burst out that _Nejino _was a pairing now. And he tried to shove to the side feelings as to why he looked over to Sakura after that was said.

Better yet, why was she looking at _him_?

He dismissed it to the fact that Sakura had heard the ridiculously stupid over reaction and wanted to see what it was all about.

Like she'd care if he dated Ino.

Tenten maybe would, but not Sakura.

Definitely not Sakura.

* * *

Two hours had passed. Who knew it would take that long to make a cake and some ice cream? 

"Hinata..." Neji said, looking at his navy haired relative, "...let me finish the cake, alright?"

The girl looked on in shock, pearly orbs widening, "Ne, Neji?"

"I want to be the one to finish it...if that's okay." Neji suggested, giving her a 'princely' smile.

The Hyuuga girl nodded and politely took her leave to go help lay out the plates onto which the cake would be served.

After pouring a little something extra on the already baked layers of the cake, he spread the icing onto the top of two of them and stacked them on top of each other. He then made the finishing touches by creating the flower decorations on the chocolate surface of the cake. They were very intricate creations. Roses, lilies, and other smaller flowers all created with a creamy white icing.

Once he got done with everything, they all cut the cake into slices and sat it onto plates in front of the judging panel, which consisted of Asuma, Kakashi, and Kurenai. Sakura also brought out her creation - three ice cream sundaes with chocolate sauce dribbling from atop a soft vanilla ice cream, with a cherry placed on top of each individual one - and sat one in front of each judge of this insane contest.

Gai smiled as he twirled the microphone around in his hands before shouting, "The time has come to crown the winner of Konoha High's Cooking Challenge!"

Everyone blinked in confusion.

"First, we will have the judges taste Sakura's dish. A beautiful looking ice cream sundae."

They looked at it skeptically, as the ice cream was slightly melted and dripping off the sides. All three judges gulped and took a spoonful at the same time.

Asuma blinked for a while before smiling, "Dawg, this is an amazing dish, yo! I remember back when I taught cooking and this is something off the CHAIN!" He beat his chest with one fist before giving a peace sign.

_Blink, blink. _

Kakashi was next, "Ohmigosh! This is the best ice cream I have ever tasted and I think you have done an amazing job. You are a star, Sakura! A _star_!"

Both of the cooking teams stared at Kakashi as if he had gotten a hold of bad weed.

Lastly was Kurenai. She swiveled the ice cream around in her mouth for a while before swallowing and saying in a very deadpan, British tone, "That was absolutely dreadful. And I do believe that Kakashi is smoking something if he thinks it is worthy of calling you a star."

That last comment nearly scared the crap out of everyone.

Even Gaara.

And that is very, very hard to do.

Ignoring that fact, as the eyes of the judges scanned to the luscious piece of cake sitting right beside Sakura's ice cream dish.

"Can Neji's masterful cake snatch victory from Sakura's ice cream?! Let's find out, shall we?" Gai shouted into the microphone which had gotten soaked with all the spitting he was doing onto it.

The judges each tasted a huge chunk of the cake at the same time, savoring the pieces of rich chocolate in their mouths, actually _knowing _that Neji will clench this victory -

All three judges promptly threw up.

- okay, maybe not...

"What the bloody hell was that piece of vile crap, Hyuuga?!" shouted Kurenai.

"Yo, dawg, that was so NOT worthy of Snoop..." Asuma groaned, wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"That was the best vomiting experience I have ever had! Keep up the crappy work, Neji-chan!" Kakashi voiced in between gags in a sing-song voice.

Gai blinked. Crickets chirped. And everyone wondered what the hell was going on.

After a long silence, the mighty green giant struck a pose that Sailor Moon herself would be proud of, "And, by the judges comments, we now know that this is no contest whatsoever and that..."

It was quiet, except for the slight gags still being emitted from the panel.

"..._Haruno Sakura _is the winner of the bake off and is now verifiably NOT an idiot!"

People cheered and smiled, thankful that this display of utter stupidity was over and done with.

And as quickly as the challenge started, it was over two times as fast.

The classmates filed out of the room after talking a while, leaving Sakura by herself. She walked over to her baking station and sighed, taking off her apron and letting her hair down from the low ponytail she kept it in whilst in the heat of battle. _I did it...but something feels odd about it... _She grabbed a spoon and tasted a sample of her creation, _It's not even that good..._

"You'll get fat like that, Haruno."

The carnation haired girl spun around, spoon still in her mouth, hair flying everywhere, "Eh?"

Neji stood beside her, giving her a serene smile, his eyes softening marginally unbeknown to him, "I said, you'll get fat, eating all that."

Eyes narrowed, fists clenched, and Sakura yanked the spoon out of her mouth, "Hey, you're just jealous that I beat you!"

_Even though I'm not really sure if I really beat you...fair and square...because..._

The Hyuuga star closed his eyes and scoffed, walking closer to the opposing girl, "I'm _not_."

"Feh, I don't believe you!"

_...because you're a better cook than I am. How could you...lose to me?_

Neji didn't reply, just moved closer, still smiling that..._smile _that Sakura found _infuriating_ for some odd reason. He reached his hand up and his thumb grazed her cheek slightly, the warmth of his hand made her cheeks hot. It was a slight moment, but she found her heart rate increasing as the hand left her porcelain skin. It was uncomfortable to her at how close he was to her.

"Chocolate on your face." He stated simply, giving her a smile, and Sakura felt her face heat up despite herself.

What was going on?

Whatever it was, Sakura definitely did _not _like it.

She wiped furiously at the area where Neji had touched her, "Nasty! Don't want your 'pop star' germs on me!" She joked it off, forcing the flush from her cheeks. She shook her head before smiling, "Alright, see you at later!"

With that, she ran out of the Home Ec class, leaving Neji in her wake.

He muttered to himself, feeling a sense of satisfaction, "Congratulations, Sakura..."

Neji wandered over to Sakura's cooking station and tasted the ice cream, "It is quite good..."

A slight chuckle emitted from his throat.

He would never tell Sakura he jinxed himself for her.

* * *

_**End Chapter Eight.**_

_Alright, there's a little NejiSaku moment for ya! It just shows that they are getting closer and closer. But not "in love"...yet. That will come in way later chapters...WAY later._

_Anyway, the thing Neji put on the cake at the beginning of the final scene was the stuff that made his cake taste terrible. I dunno what it is, but I do know the judges did not like it. Haha. _

_Wow, this was a long chapter, so hopefully this will make up for the lack of recent updates. _

_So, please read and review!_


	9. Sing For Me

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Naruto._

_Thanks and Neji plushies go out to everyone who reads and supports this fic! Wow, I am so glad it has made it to the ninth chapter. Although that may not seem like an accomplishment for some, it sure is for me!_

_Alright, so I hope you enjoy this newest chapter! _

* * *

**Play My Song  
****Chapter Nine: Sing For Me**

* * *

Hyuuga Neji scowled. 

He scowled like a million bad critics just put a 'thumbs-down' sign to all of his albums combined.

Intense ivory orbs bore into the door in front of him. They traced the words carved onto a golden plate on the door. It read: _Musical Education_. There was a poster below it and huge, loopy, frilly pink letters were scrawled onto it: _Now welcoming the amazing Hyuuga Neji - the cocoa-haired god of Konoha High! The brilliant, talented singer known the world over! OMGZ!!!!11!! SQUEE! He's such a fine piece of ass!_.

Neji slapped his head so hard that he caused himself to mutter a slight, "Ow," in the aftermath of it.

Normally, the brown haired Hyuuga would have loved to be in a music class, but not at this school. Not after he was known the world over as a singing professional. Well...that wasn't the case. He just didn't want to be tackle-glomped again by thousands of hyperactive teenage girls and Chouji.

Because he knew that if he showcased his talents in this class, he would be the object of horny affection by the entire class - if he wasn't already, that is.

He looked at the clock that was hung out in the hall. The tardy bell was about to ring...dammit. With a final sigh of defeat, he twisted the doorknob and was met with giddy screams.

"Oh, it's Neji!"

"Neji, Neji, sit by me! There's an empty seat! Or better yet, sit on MY LAP!"

"No, he will sit on my lap!"

"My lap is better!"

"That's what _everyone _in the class thinks."

"Oh no, you di-n't!"

"I do believe I did!"

"Chouji, Shino, _please _calm yourselves." A rather aggravated music teacher by the name of Mitarashi Anko ground out as she ran a hand through her light purple locks.

The two aforementioned boys sat down, looking rather embarrassed.

Sakura slapped her head. What idiots! Her eyes then wandered over to the cause of hysteria standing in the doorway, eyes wide and panicked; she imagined he was thinking something along the lines of: "Holy crap what the hell did I get myself into?"

_Holy crap what the hell did I get myself into? _Neji thought in a nervous way. He hadn't even originally been signed up for music class when he first arrived here. It was after a talk with the Jiraiya, the principal, that he decided to have his schedule changed.

_"Oh, you could replace your study hall with music class to get extra credits. That class is very fun...taught by our very __**naughty **__Anko-sensei. Have you heard about her trysts with Kakashi in the closet of romance? That's the basis for one of my novels - "_

_"I'll take it. Just quit talking."_

Neji slapped himself on his forehead for the second time in five minutes, causing a red mark to form where he had hit it earlier outside the door. That was definitely a conversation that he did not want to remember - especially not in front of the two _boys _who went berserk at the very sight of him.

"Welcome to music class, Hyuuga," Anko said haughtily, giving him a wink that made him shudder involuntarily, "Go sit beside Aburame, please."

Shino immediately perked up at the mention of the Hyuuga boy.

_I guess he wasn't joking when he said about me sitting on his lap... _Neji thought, rather creeped out as he walked up the stairs and into the row where Shino was sitting.

Sakura, who was sitting right to the left of Shino cringed as she saw his shades slip minutely from the bridge of his nose as he craned his head to watch the chocolate haired boy ascend the stairs that were cutting between two sets of seats. Neji sat down rather uncomfortably beside the strange man, and looked straight ahead, as if afraid to make eye contact with the Aburame male.

But finally, after enduring nervous tension that nearly killed Neji, Shino spoke.

"You know," He said smoothly, taking his finger and lowering his glasses so he could slightly see dark black eyes beneath them, "I have _all _of your CDs." He loosened the hood he kept over his head and smiled somewhat creepily, "I know lots of things about you. I have a fansite dedicated to you - "

"Shino, stop - " Sakura spoke up from the other side of him, trying to make this stop. But her efforts were called to a halt by a feminine hand scooting both Sakura and Shino halfway across the table in front of their seats, making room for herself to sit beside Neji.

"Don't worry, Neji," Temari said, giving the brunette a confident smile, "I'll keep that guy away from ya."

"Thanks," Neji said, quite grateful that the pigtailed girl had intervened. But he also heard Sakura try to stop it...and he couldn't help but wonder what would happen if she had continued with her sentence.

Anko chuckled uncomfortably, "Um, okay...let's get onto our lessons today. Everyone stand and let's warm up our vocal chords."

Everyone rose simultaneously and Anko started warming up, everyone following her lead. Neji noticed that his teacher was quite capable of being the music instructor. Her voice wasn't feminine and high, like most female singers. Her voice had a grit and real feel to it that Neji was instantly respected of. It reminded him instantly of the great, gritty singers - dare he say, Janis Joplin?

He noticed that Temari's voice had that same distinct quality to it, but it was a little more untamed. Like a diamond in the rough. With a little more training, Temari's voice could be amazing.

Shino didn't sing. Just stood there, brooding. _Wonder why?_ Neji thought sarcastically as he began to do his own warm-ups.

He could hear Tenten's voice distinctly in the midst of all the voices. Even over Naruto, who was currently being as loud as possible, obviously annoying the living hell out of Ino, who was sitting right next to him. The pop punk undertones of her voice were definitely unique, but there was something was was so feminine about her singing that he wasn't surprised that she was so popular in Japan.

But what surprised him out of everyone in the class was Sakura's lovely voice.

It might not have been the loudest or most powerful voice, but she definitely had talent, he could tell. It was a light, airy sound, seeming almost effortless and carefree. He also noticed a slight smile on her face, as if she really enjoyed what she was doing. But what was really surprising to him was that at the end of their warm up, her voice became louder and more powerful as it gained momentum and then ceased.

After they stopped singing, Anko made the motion for them to be seated, then looked up to Neji, "Good work, Mr. Superstar."

Neji almost blushed if it weren't for the eyes that were set on him after his comment. So, instead of coming back with a thank you, he gave a sheepish smile and scratched the back of his head before looking to his left, where Sakura was two seats down. He could see a singular emerald orb looking out the corner of her eye at him and a slight smile still lingering on her plump lips.

Tenten found herself looking upward at Neji, her caramel eyes connecting with his ivory ones. She smiled kindly up at him from her seat on the bottom row, and he returned the gesture.

"Yes, you did good too, Tenten," Anko said in a complementary tone. "Very impressive. Both of you."

It was silent for a while, with a chorus of "Uwaaaaah" spreading throughout the room. From both girls and guys. But not Sakura. The pink haired girl just stood there and stared out into space, green eyes focused on something that wasn't there. She pondered the pang in her heart when Anko said that. She dismissed it as just a product of her competitive nature.

It wasn't as if she cared about Neji and Tenten possibly being paired up on a duets team or something.

She didn't.

Not at all.

"Okay, now to pair everyone up for duets!"

Sakura almost fell over. Wow, the world could be cruel (and unusually ironic)!

"Anko-sensei!" Naruto complained, "Why do we have to do that?"

"Because," Anko said impishly, "It will help everyone learn to work in pairs and it means less papers for me to grade."

Everyone fell over.

"Okay, hmmm," The music teacher's eyes carefully scanned over the classroom, looking for voices that could work well with each other, while working on getting some of the weaker singers with some of the stronger ones. She then began naming names, pairing a girl with a guy, mostly.

"Let's see..."

She named the pairs one by one...

"Naruto and Ino."

"WHAT?!" came the protest from both blondes.

"Neji and Tenten."

_Of course... _Sakura thought in a knowing manner. _They are the two professionals in the class. An instant A for the both of them._

"Shikamaru and Temari."

"How troublesome..." Shikamaru sighed as his thin eyebrows knit together and he closed his eyes. Temari just rolled her stormy blue orbs at him.

"Hm...Sasuke and Hinata."

The pink haired girl had to ignore the pang in her heart as the Hyuuga girl looked timidly over to the brooding Uchiha, who exchanged a somewhat softened glance before he returned to stare out into nothing. _Sasuke... _Sakura thought in a downtrodden manner, lowering her eyes slightly before looking up, knowing that her name was coming next.

"...Gaara and Sakura..."

The red haired man looked at Sakura out of the corner of his eye, the green depths of his eye meeting her own forest gaze. He gave her a slight smile, which she returned with a bright grin.

Due to the lack of females in the class, the rest of the boys were paired with other boys, much to the dismay of everyone except the Neji-obsessed Shino.

"Now," Anko began to assign the lesson, "the project is that you and your partner must pick a song, rehearse it and everything and sing it to class tomorrow as best you can. No help from notes of lyrics pages or anything. If I even see such aids, then it will be a failing grade for you both."

The class nodded, listening intently.

"Is everyone clear?" Anko smiled as the whole class nodded once more, then she said, "Okay, now go get with your partner and discuss what song you'll be singing."

Sakura stood by herself for a while as everyone got into their groups. She tried not to notice when Hinata walked timidly over to Sasuke and smiled and blushed and greeted him with a polite bow. She tried not to notice the way Sasuke actually smiled with her. She tried not to think about how she could never get Sasuke to smile with her like that.

She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't even notice when Neji bumped into her slightly, "Hey! Watch it!"

The brunette smirked a little, "Save your voice. I'm sure you could do good at cracking a few windows tomorrow."

Sakura clenched a fist, "Jerk!"

Neji only chuckled as he walked past, going down the stairs to meet Tenten. _Well, that was unexpected. _The cotton candy haired girl thought with a small smile, _But it was a welcome distraction. _

"Sakura." A smooth voice said from her right.

She turned her head away from where Neji once was and was met with the brilliant stare of Gaara. She hadn't heard him come up at all. "Hey, Gaara."

"Hm," He acknowledged, as was his way of doing so.

"A man of many words, as usual." Sakura chuckled lightly, flipping her short locks back.

"You know me too well." Gaara stated simply, giving her a soft smile that seemed to only come around when she was near.

As Sakura and Gaara began choosing their song to sing, Neji looked up at the couple with curious eyes.

_They must be close... _Neji thought with a bitter smile. _They sure act like it._

"Neji," Tenten startled him out of his thoughts, "what do you want to sing?"

Yes, that's right. They were on a project. And if he didn't help, both he and Tenten would fail. So he had to keep his attention on the task at hand. Not at how his chest seemed to constrict at the sight of Sakura with Gaara...he would just have to ignore that.

If he could.

* * *

Sakura sighed as she brought her lunch to a table and sat down, basically plopping her tired form down on the bench. Her weary, green eyes just stared out in front of her, gazing emotionlessly at her lackluster lunch choices. 

Her lesson with Gaara was a nice one. It was a great chance to catch up with each other, as well as hear how each of them had evolved with their singing voices. It was also very odd at how Gaara would send smiles her way without a second thought.

It was all strange.

Very strange.

The carnation haired woman gulped down her soda that the cafeteria had provided for her before sitting the empty plastic cup down on her tray.

"Sakura!" Ino said, sitting her tray down in front of her.

"Hey, Ino." Sakura replied with a dull look. "Why are you so cheery?"

"Oh, nothing..." Ino's flushed cheeks could barely hide her glee at whatever the hell it was. She would have to remember to ask her about whatever it was later, when she wasn't so...hippy skippy.

"Hm."

"You haven't talked to Neji hardly at all today," Ino brought it up out of the blue, causing Sakura to almost spit out her milk.

"Wh-What?" The pink haired girl stuttered, eyes looking curiously at her blonde friend, "Why do you ask that out of nowhere?"

"Because you obviously have nothing to talk about."

"And what kind of question is that? Are you stalking mine and Neji's conversations?"

"No."

Sakura resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Well, looks like she could ask Ino about what was making her so flushed today, since she had 'nothing to talk about' as Ino so blatantly put it.

"Can I ask why you're so cheery? I know there's a reason. Because you only get like that when a guy is involved."

Ino's face turned five shades darker than it had originally been. "H-How do you - ?"

"I know you, Ino." Sakura laughed lightly. "So who is it this week?"

"But...I just asked you about you and Neji!"

"Well, I changed the subject."

"Well, I wanna change it back!"

"_After _you tell me about this mystery guy who has you so enamored."

"Fine," Ino relented with a ragged sigh, brushing her platinum hair back with a slender hand, "but swear you won't laugh."

"I swear."

"And swear you won't tell!"

"I swear."

Ino looked down at her lunch plate with a somewhat sad gaze and mumbled something.

"What? I can't hear you."

"...Naruto..."

"NARUTO?!" Sakura shouted for the whole lunchroom to hear.

"Yes, Sakura-chan?" Naruto popped out of nowhere and in the middle of Sakura and Ino's lunch.

"N-Naruto!" Ino stuttered, fighting back a blush with no avail. The color crimson stained her cheeks like red paint on a pure white sheet of paper. "Hello..."

"Oh, hey, Ino." Naruto turned to the fellow blonde before moving his eyes back to Sakura, "What did you say my name for, Sakura-chan?"

"Um...I just...haha?" Sakura said sheepishly, "I was going to ask you if you wanted my lunch."

_Yes, genius Sakura! Great excuse! _Sakura thought to herself.

"Sure, Sakura-chan!" Naruto said, smiling brightly, "But are you sure?"

"Yeah, this stuff is nasty anyway." Sakura reassured, nudging the plate to the blonde Uzumaki. "Take it."

"Alright," Naruto gratefully took the plate and raced off, yelling, "Thanks!"

Ino let out a long, dragged out breath, as if she'd been holding it in ever since the hyperactive blonde came over.

"You like Naruto?" Sakura whispered so low that even Ino could hardly hear.

The Yamanaka nodded slowly, "Yeah...but..."

"But what?"

Ino looked sadly into her best friend's emerald depths, "...but he won't even pay me any attention! Did you see when he came over? He just talked to you. And he seemed totally disinterested when I said hey to him. It's like he doesn't even _care_. I mean, I was really talky to him when we got paired today in Anko-sensei's class. And he seemed to want to talk, but he didn't really. It was like he wanted to be somewhere else and...and..."

"Aw, Ino," Sakura said with a smile, "I've never heard you talk about a guy like this." Then, a thought ran through her head, "But I thought you liked Neji!"

"I did...I really did, but I guess it was just the enamored love of a star-stricken teen." Ino explained even further, "I mean, I still have some feelings for him, but they are nothing like what I've been feeling for..._him _lately. And..." The blonde trailed off, searching for the right words. "I think Neji may be falling for someone else."

Sakura closed her eyes in a knowing manner, "Tenten, right?"

Ino quirked an eyebrow, "Uh...yeah. And plus, even before Neji came here, I kinda had a little thing for Naruto." She whispered the blonde boy's name so quietly that the pink haired girl had to strain to hear.

"Aw, little Ino's growing up." Sakura mocked playfully before she heard someone calling her name.

"Hey! Sakura, come here!" Neji shouted from outside the door to the lunchroom. "Gai-sensei wants you!"

"Okay, don't get your panties in a bunch!" Sakura called back, looking from Neji, who became angrily flustered with that comment, to the blonde girl, "Okay, Ino, come to my dorm tonight and we'll talk more. Is that okay?"

"Yeah. That's fine with me, Sakura," Ino smiled brightly at her, cerulean orbs glistening.

"Okay, see you in PE!"

With that, Sakura raced off to meet with Neji and Anko-sensei, who were waiting outside for her.

Ino looked out the window with a kind, bittersweet look. Her eyes watched how Sakura shouted something at Neji, and how he took it, but not without retorting with some smart assed comment that made Sakura knock his head with her knuckles. Anko just laughed impishly at the rosette haired girl and the Hyuuga, fighting like cats and dogs.

She couldn't believe how naive her friend was.

_It wasn't Tenten I was talking about, Sakura._

Sakura tilted her head to the side, crossed her arms, and spouted off a razor sharp comment about Neji's girlish appearance. Neji laughed and said something about how she'll never get laid.

Fights...at first were the product of utter hatred, now only seemed like playful banter.

_It was __**you.**_

* * *

_**End Chapter Nine. **_

_Yes! Ninth chapter done! I am so happy! I hope it didn't seem too rushed, but at least it got done, ne? _

_We'll delve deeper into Ino's feelings for Naruto in the next chapter. I'm sorry if they seem a bit sudden, but I had to start somewhere. And let's just say Ino isn't completely over Neji yet, but she's had some budding feelings for Naruto in the days before the time line in which this fic began. Do you get what I'm saying?_

_Anyway, I know there wasn't that much NejiSaku lurv in this chap, but maybe the last scene made y'all happy. So please review! I'd really appreciate it!_

_Arigato!_


	10. Flash!

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Naruto!_

_Okay, here's the tenth chapter to "Play My Song". I know wow! We've hit double digits in this fic! It's like amazing!_

_I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

**Play My Song  
****Chapter Ten: Flash!**

* * *

Haruno Sakura was confused.

Deeply, truly, undeniably confused.

Ino, her best friend since childhood, liked Naruto?!

Naruto, who used to (or still has) have a crush on, Sakura herself!

The pink haired girl was beginning to feel the markings of a strong migraine.

As she walked toward her dorm after the school day had ended, Sakura knit her brows together in thought at the rather puzzling situation she was currently being forced into. Running a hand through her cherry colored locks, she gave a long, heavy sigh as she fiddled with the key into the door to her room. She was still trying to process everything when Hinata met her at the door, ivory eyes widened with some kind of worry/excitement.

"Sakura!" She called out her friend's name as she clasped the pink haired girl's arm.

Sakura was slightly taken aback. She had never recalled a time when Hinata was so forward with her, "Yeah, what is it?"

"Ino likes Naruto!"

She blinked.

"Huh...?"

"I-Ino..." Hinata said, this time with a little less force, "...likes Naruto."

"I know _that_...but how do you know?"

"Ino told me..."

"Baka pig." Sakura said. If she kept telling everyone about her new found, out of the blue, crush on the Uzumaki boy, it was sure to get around to him sooner or later. Most likely sooner, knowing the majority of students at Konoha High. And she wasn't sure that Naruto felt the same way about her. So...she knew it wouldn't be good if the loudmouthed blonde found out before Ino was ready for him to know.

It was quiet for a while, with Sakura's thoughts occupying her mind, until the emerald eyed girl found something to address in her roommate's odd behavior, "Why are you acting so worried, Hinata? You're _over _Naruto, because you like - "

Hinata interrupted her, which was strange for her to do, "Yes, I know..."

"Then why the manic look?"

"I dunno...it's just odd to me Sakura."

"Because it's the guy you used to like for so long?"

"N-No...because, if anything, I'd imagine you and Naruto being together..."

Sakura's eyes widened and her mouth nearly dropped open, "ME?! With _Naruto_?!"

Hinata closed her eyes in a kindly smile, "Well...he does seem to be really fond of you, Sakura. And you two get along really well. I've also noticed that the fighting between you two is more...friendlier than it was when we were just kids..."

The Haruno girl sighed, closing her eyes as she felt the pang of the headache reimerge, but then opened them once again, the emerald pools meeting the ones of ivory that looked so much like Neji's, "Because we are friends. Just that. I mean, he is a kind, sweet guy, but...I only see him as a brother, actually. Like a relative. He's very close to me like that and I wouldn't do anything to mess it up."

Hinata nodded understandingly and gave Sakura another one of those smiles that could melt anyone's heart. _Specifically someone in particular... _Sakura found herself thinking somewhat bitterly.

"Hina - " Sakura was interrupted by the ringing of the phone.

"I'll get it!" Hinata called out to no one in particular, before racing to get the phone.

Just a second later, as Sakura was putting up her things on her rather untidy side of the room (dirty in comparison to Hinata's and Tenten's sides of the room), she heard Hinata's kind voice say, "Oh, hello, Temari!" in a bright tone.

After conversing a few minutes with the feisty blonde, Hinata turned to Sakura, pale hand over the bottom mouthpiece of the phone and asked, "Temari and Ino want to come over for a sleepover tonight...is it okay with you?"

"Sure...I don't care." Sakura then realized that their new brunette roommate wasn't in the room with them, "Hm, do you think Tenten would mind?"

Hinata asked this over the phone to Temari. Once she received an answer, she relayed it to the carnation haired girl, "Temari says that Tenten was actually the one who suggested it in the first place."

Sakura shrugged, "It's fine with me then."

The navy haired Hyuuga then closed the conversation with a few more comments and sweet words and hung up. "They said they'll be here before curfew. They've already okay-ed it with Kurenai-sensei."

"Alright..."

"Are you alright, Sakura?"

Suddenly, Sakura realized she had allowed a sad look to overcome her features and quickly replaced it with a smile, "Oh, yes! I'm perfectly fine."

_If you say so... _Hinata thought, twirling a piece of short navy locks around her fingertips.

Hinata was right. Sakura wasn't okay, for a million different images began flashing through her mind's eye as soon as the words "sleevover" were mouthed.

It brought on a memory from a while back...a memory that only Sakura would remember.

* * *

_It was about a year ago. At the time, the foursome of girls had one of their popular sleepovers. It was fun, which they always had fun together, but this was one of the occasions where they could talk about whatever they wanted to and do whatever they wanted - play video games, watch movies, etc._

_But, Sakura knew Hinata was extremely uncomfortable, despite the fun atmosphere that was previously there. _

_"Oh, come on, Hinata!" Ino complained, looking her in the eye, icy blue meeting calm white. "You gotta like someone!"_

_Temari looked from Ino to Hinata, "Seriously, Hinata. There has to be someone who you've thought of as cute or that you might like as __**more than a friend**_

_Hinata shook her head slowly, "I've never really thought about it..."_

_Ino groaned, "Hi-na-ta!"_

_Temari sighed, "It's alright, if you don't wanna tell, you don't gotta tell."_

_Ino, with an air of hurt, looked at her blonde friend, "But - Tema! We told her who we liked."_

_The spiky haired girl sighed, looking to the softer girl with a kind gaze, "But, we're kinda forcing it out of her...and that's not good..."_

_Closing her eyes, feeling a sense of defeat and disappointment at not getting her gossip, Ino gave up the chase to find out who Hinata secretly liked. "Dammit..." _

_Sakura just looked at the three other girls in the room. They had all tired from playing video games, doing each others hair (Ino was the only one who wanted to do that particular thing), and all that other stuff, and had retired to their sleeping bags that were laid out on the floor in a semicircle around the television. She was currently sandwiched between Ino and Hinata, and Temari was on the other side of Ino. _

_It was only about an hour before the two blondes dozed off, after watching only the beginning of some horror movie, leaving Sakura awake to stare blankly at the movie screen, thinking that the navy haired girl was asleep on the other side of her, until she heard her timid voice speak up._

_"Um, S-Sakura?"_

_The pink haired girl turned her head to meet emerald with pearl. "Hm?"_

_"I trust you...can I tell you something?"_

_"Of course, Hinata."_

_Sakura watched as her navy haired friend gulped slightly, as if gathering her nerve to say whatever it was to her. _

_"I just had to tell someone..."_

_The Haruno woman gave her an inviting smile, pearly teeth gleaming, "Of course."_

_Hinata smiled back, "Sakura, there's someone..." She trailed off, staring at some lint on the floor before meeting her eyes with a shaky smile. "...someone I like...that I didn't feel comfortable telling Ino and Temari."_

_This immediately piqued Sakura's interest and she leaned closer, giving her a reassuring smile, "You can trust me, Hinata. I swear I won't tell."_

_With a nod of her head and a blush gracing her cheeks, Hinata gave a light chuckle, "Well, I really like him and I know someone else who does too and it might endanger our friendship if I were to tell Ino - "_

_Sakura's eyes widened marginally. Ino - Ino liked - _

_"It looks like you've beat me to the chase, Sakura..." Hinata stated with a small smirk, "...the one I like..."_

_The pink haired girl felt her heart skip with anticipation and a sense of hurt._

_"...is Sasuke."_

* * *

Sakura never revealed to Hinata that _she _was also crushing on the brooding Uchiha. It would just complicate things, was what Sakura always told herself. It would complicate hers and Hinata's friendship and also put a competitive streak between the two, which had happened with her and Ino before. She hated the feeling, and didn't want it to happen again.

So she wouldn't tell Hinata.

She pretended not to notice the way he looked at her and smiled with a strange kindness that only being around the girl could bring out. Her attempts at ignoring his and Hinata's time together were only half successful, because no matter what she tried, her mind and thoughts always drifted back to him, her heart would always hurt, and her brain would always rack her head with questions.

She managed to keep a cheerful front on most of the time.

Innocence was always bliss, even if it was forced naivete.

Forcing a sigh, Sakura turned her head to the door and the obtrusive noise that now penetrated the air.

"Hello, everyone!" Ino shouted with a loud enthusiasm, throwing a suitcase overflowing with various items onto the floor in between the beds and the television. "Let's get this part started!"

Temari entered soon after, carrying bunches of chips, dip, drinks, candy, and all sorts of junk food, "Hey, people." She greeted casually.

Sakura greeted both of the rambunctious blondes with a grin and said, "Hey, where's Tenten?"

"Oh," Ino began, "She said she'd be here in a few. She was just going over some things with Neji about the song they chose for Anko-sensei's class. Glad we already went over ours in class, ne? All those two pros did was play catch up the whole hour."

Sakura gave her a wry glance, "Were you prying in on their conversation, Ino?"

The blonde looked to the left in a shifty, knowingly guilty way, "Um...no."

"Ah, liar." Temari smirked as she laid out all the food items on the floor in front of the other random stuff Ino had thrown carelessly onto the floor. "You looked like one of those private investigators on those cheating couples shows."

Ino gave her a defiant look, "Just because I was taking notes on their conversation doesn't mean I am a - "

"Wow, that _is _kinda creepy, Ino." Hinata spoke up with a light smile on her features, trying to keep back a chuckle.

"H-Hinata! You're supposed to be on my side!"

"But I thought Temari was on your side..."

"No! Not anymore! She _betrayed _me!" Ino pointed to the other blonde in the room, "Judas!"

Temari scoffed, "I doubt that has anything to do with this."

"You're both traitors."

Sakura interrupted this _joyful _ploy on words with a smile and a clap of hands, "Okay, anyway! Let's watch some movies!"

"But," Hinata interjected, looking at Sakura with kind eyes, "Tenten isn't hear yet."

"She'll probably be with Neji for another half hour," Temari suggested, laying out all the snack food in front of the sleeping bags that Sakura had just put into place, "We can start a movie until then, I guess..."

"Or we can _talk_!" Ino chimed in, holding out her index finger as if to prove a point.

"Oh, yes," Sakura said, almost rolling her eyes in a playful way, "I'm sure Ino would just _love _to talk about her new found romantic interest, although she was _stalking _Neko."

"I was not stalking him!"

"Sure you weren't, and my name is Harada Riku." Sakura said crassly, arms folded as she plopped onto a sleeping bag.

"Nice to meet you, Harada Riku."

"Shut it, Yamanaka."

"Sakura," Sakura turned around at the sound of Hinata's voice, "Why do you call Neji _Neko_?"

With a rough laugh, Sakura turned around, connecting eyes with the shorter girl.

_This is gonna be a __**long **__story._

* * *

Tenten sighed, looking at her brunette partner with a smile, "So I guess it's finally done, ne?"

Neji nodded expertly as his ivory orbs went over the lyrics that he and Tenten had so carefully translated from English to Japanese. Both had a talent for doing so, being the recording artists that they were. "This'll definitely get us an A."

The bun haired girl smiled, sighing once more before pressing her cheek against Neji's shoulder. The brunette Hyuuga stiffened slightly, somehow not wanting that kind of contact from her at the moment, before getting up from his seat and brushing his clothes off. Tenten looked dumbfounded at him, wondering what was wrong with him. He never used to be like that when she did those little gestures...but why now?

"Are you feeling okay, Neji? You look a bit pale."

Neji turned and plastered a smile on his lips, "Yes, I'm perfectly fine. No need to worry." He gave a carefree laugh to illustrate his point.

"Well, I do worry about you. You haven't seemed yourself since you've came to this school."

"Hm?" Neji quirked an eyebrow. This topic certainly piqued his interest. "I don't know what you mean, Tenten."

"You just seem distant from me," Tenten forced a laugh, "And I guess I'm not used to it, ya know?"

Neji's gaze went from one of curiosity to one of warm understanding as he kneeled in front of Tenten with a soft smile, "I'm not meaning it if I am...this school is just going to need some getting used to."

Tenten nodded and got up, breaking her gaze with Neji. "Can I ask something?"

The Hyuuga chuckled, "You just did...but I'm sure you can ask something else."

There was no smile on the brunette girl's lips as she looked up, meeting Neji's pearly gaze once more, "What...what is your relationship with Sakura?"

Neji felt his heart skip - out of nervousness at her question or due to the fact that it was so sudden, he didn't know which - and gulped.

Tenten probably sensed his state of unknowing, so she quickly said, "You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

_Are you scared to find out? _A voice in her subconscious cried out.

_Are you?_

"There is nothing between me and her...okay?"

Tenten's eyes lost their shine and she sighed for what seemed like the millionth time that day, "Alright."

Neji grasped her shoulder loosely, "I _promise_."

The brunette girl nodded, accepting that answer with some difficulty, because it sure didn't seem like they were "nothing" as Neji put it.

"Alright, well, I better be headed to my dorm, Neji. I'll see you tomorrow!" Tenten said, opening the door and looking back at him with a bright smile, realistic to Neji although it was forced. "We're sure to get a good grade!"

Neji raised his hand to wave, "See ya, Tenten."

The door shut behind her.

As Tenten walked to her dorm, she suddenly regretted inviting everyone over for a party. She really just wanted to be alone with her thoughts at this moment in time, but maybe being around such cheery people as Ino, Hinata, Temari, and Sakura would help her a bit.

She remembered Neji's words.

_"There is nothing between me and her...okay?"_

She groaned as she turned the corner.

No matter what he said, Tenten couldn't shake the feeling that he was lying.

* * *

_**End Chapter Ten.**_

_It's been long enough, ne? I'm so glad I finally got this chapter finished! I really needed to go into overdrive there for a minute! Haha. _

_Anyway, the story wasn't as goofy and silly as previous chapters, simply because I actually needed this one to have a serious mood and explain some things I had teased about in previous chapters. _

_Anyway, I hope y'all enjoyed it! Please review with your thoughts and comments on it!_

_Arigato!_


	11. Boys and Girls

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Naruto!_

_Thanks to everyone for the __**positive **__feedback for the last chapter! I say positive because I don't focus on the negative things people say! It is very kind that the people who read go out of their way to review my fic! I really do appreciate it very much._

_Alright, so for the faithful people who LIKE this fic, I am so grateful for your support and all. _

_Anyway, here's chapter eleven! It's truly amazing we've gotten to eleven already! _

* * *

**Play My Song  
****Chapter Eleven: Boys and Girls**

* * *

Yamanaka Ino squealed.

"He _what_?!"

Ino's shrill laugh was the only thing that could be heard throughout the dorm. The loudness of the chuckling blonde drowned out the amused giggle from Hinata and the sarcastic snort from Temari. The pink haired teller of the tale of Neji's secret love for cats was, of course, laughing along with it, her fist up to her lips, grinning from ear to ear.

"I'm sorry to say...but no matter _how _hot he is, that's really sad."

Sakura laughed at Temari's off the hand comment, "It's funny you say that, Temari. I mean...you hardly spend time with him anymore, ya know?"

"Well...I'm moving on." The airy blonde smiled, scratching one of her ponytails as she connected eyes with the carnation girl.

Ino immediately shot up, already in the mood for gossip, "Oh, who, Temari?!"

"Eh, I dunno if I should tell yet." Temari replied with a mischievous grin, knowing that the other blonde could not bear to be left in the dark for long about these sorts of matters.

"Aw, Tema, please!" Ino pleaded, getting on her knees across from Temari, her hands clasped together, fingers intertwined, crystalline blue orbs sparkling with an excitement only brought on by the juicy information that had just been teased in front of her.

The sandy blonde haired girl placed her hand on Ino's head, and with a smile, said, "Shikamaru."

"I knew it!" Ino exclaimed as if knowing it all the time.

"S-Shikamaru?" The navy girl voiced quietly, but also in wonderment. "Wow..."

"Cloud boy?!" Sakura spoke up, fully standing up with a clenched fist, "Go for it!"

Temari looked at the three, somewhat surprised by their support, "Um...alright?" She closed her eyes and bared her teeth in a boyish grin, "I'll be sure to take your advice."

Sakura and Hinata gave each other a high five, while Ino jumped up and around with enthusiasm. "I know! Let's hook you two up!" The latter said with a carefree nature.

"Uh, no," Temari stated rather bluntly, giving Ino a deadpanned look.

"Why not?" Hinata spoke up, ivory orbs filled with curiosity.

"We're talking and taking things slow now...and I really don't want to force anything." The sandy blonde said admittedly, and surprising everyone with the tenderness of her usually rough voice.

"Wow..." Sakura voiced, scratching the back of her cotton candy colored locks and laughing sheepishly, "That's great, Temari."

"What is?"

"You seem to really care about him!"

Temari hid the blush that spread across her tanned features and coughed lightly, "Uh, sure...that stupid dork."

Sakura only chuckled, knowing that Temari was obviously trying to put on a tough front to hide her true feelings.

She didn't really realize that _she _could also be capable of doing such.

* * *

"Hyuuga, what the hell?!"

The brunette Hyuuga was posed with that question as soon as he entered his dorm room. An irate Sasuke was knelt over a pile of clean clothes, folding them one at a time. There was the smell of ramen emanating from the microwave, and a bucket and scrubbing materials were sitting, unused on the small kitchen area adjacent to their beds.

"Oh, thanks for the warm welcome, Sasuke-_chan_. It really is very much appreciated!" Sarcasm dripped from every word Neji spoke in reply to Sasuke's mini-tirade against him.

Onyx orbs glared at him, "Don't do that _again_."

"Why, I don't know what you're speaking of!" Neji exclaimed, once more with more sarcasm than one human being should ever use.

Sasuke just rolled his eyes and went back to the folding of clothes. "Remember what we talked about this morning?"

"Um, not really."

"Ugh." Sasuke turned to the Hyuuga boy with a sharp glance, "We were supposed to clean the dorm...together! And you're late..."

Neji chuckled nervously. "Well, I'm here, so I can help."

"Oh, you bet you're going to help. Go scrub the kitchen!" Sasuke said in a demanding tone, and followed it with, "I made you ramen and now it's cold..."

As Neji crouched in front of the bucket and dipped a sponge with the soapy water, he chuckled with a bizarre thought.

_He's acting like we're married!_

"What's so funny!?"

_Wow...he's the __**wife**__! Ha, I always thought I'd be the wi - NO! I'm a manly man! Yup, no surprise that I wear the __**pants **__in this relationship...I'M NOT GAY!_

"Tell me, or I'll eat give your ramen to Naruto!"

_And Naruto's our "dog"! _Neji fell back on his bottom and threw his head back, laughing so hard his sides began to hurt. "You - You - !" He couldn't finish a sentence, only pointed a finger at Sasuke with hysteria. "HA!"

"Whatever." Sasuke huffed and turned back to his work.

Only the sounds of Neji's laughter were audible for the next couple of minutes before the brunette blurted out, "You're acting like we're married!"

The Uchiha turned swiftly around, an air of unknowing indignity surrounding him, "_What_?"

"You're acting like my wife!"

"N-No, I'm not!" Sasuke stuttered, eyes narrowing, "If anything, _you'd _be the wife."

"No, I'm the butch and you're the bitch!"

"Only a person who wants to be married to someone would actually come up with the ridiculous notion that he and that person are married."

"I didn't say we were! I said you were _acting _like it!"

"Same difference."

"_Big _difference."

Sasuke only smirked as he rose from his seated position, carrying all the folded clothes in a bundle in his arms, making his way to the closet to place them in it. Shutting the door, he gave a rough laugh and smiled.

"What's that smile for?"

"I think the person you'd end up marrying is closer than you think."

"So you want me to marry you?"

"No, but I'm starting to think that you want me to want to." After Sasuke spoke, he looked arrogantly at the look of confusion on Neji's face at his choice of words.

"Uh...I say no to whatever you just said."

"Heh, good." Sasuke walked to the beds and began to remove the sheets to go wash.

Neji just stared at him with a look of wonderment in his ivory depths when Sasuke spoke next.

"Besides, the person I was referring to is the one that 'detests' you the most."

At that, Neji ducked his head, not wanting Sasuke to see his flustered features, or hear the thumping of his heart that he swore could be heard anywhere at this moment in time. Thoughts flew through his mind with this odd reaction to Sasuke's words.

_No...that's not possible._

Neji began scrubbing the tiled kitchen floor as his thoughts wandered to the pink haired girl who had no affection for him whatsoever.

_She'd never fall for someone like me..._

_Never._

_So __**why **__do I care?_

_Why?_

* * *

"Okay, Kiss or Diss!"

"Uh...what, Ino?" Sakura asked with a quirked eyebrow. "Is that some kind of game?"

"_Of course_it's a game, silly little Sakura!"

Sakura blinked at her blonde friend's enthusiasm, "And I assume you want us to play this, right?"

"Well, DUH, why else would I have mentioned it?"

"How do you play?" Hinata asked, ivory orbs connecting with the glinting cerulean depths of Ino's pools.

"Well, someone says a name, then asks kiss or diss, then the person who it is asked to has to answer." Ino smiled brightly, teeth glinting.

"Um, sure! I'll play." Sakura said, smiling back.

"Me too." Hinata grinned.

"I will..." Temari began, "...if someone tells me what 'diss' means."

All three aforementioned girls face-planted.

While Ino was explaining what the word meant, Sakura and Hinata were chatting away, up until the doorknob twisted and their brunette, bun-wearing roommate stood in the doorway, looking somewhat tired.

"Ah, welcome home, Tenten!" Sakura shouted cheerily, closing her eyes in a bright smile.

"Yes, welcome back!" Hinata also smiled, though hers was gentler than the pink haired girl before her.

"Hello." Both the blonde girls said in unison, raising their hands lamely to wave.

Tenten smiled and said hello to everyone before walking over to her area of the dorm, rummaging through her belongings before bringing out a pair of green and yellow striped pajama pants with a shirt from a tour she had recently done that had her name and the title of the tour over the breast of the shirt and the dates and cities on the back, as well as her name and the title of the tour as well.

Conversation continued as Tenten changed, obviously not ashamed to show her body as she dressed in front of the girls, causing Hinata to blush and look away. "So..." Tenten began with her shirt halfway over her head, "...what were you about to do?"

"Play Kiss or Diss." Sakura smiled towards her.

Tenten looked interested, "Alright, I'm in." She replied as she plopped herself on a pillow pre-arranged for her beside Sakura.

"I'll start!" Ino shouted in enthusiasm, pumping a fist in the air, standing on her knees before plopping back down to sit on her calves once more. "Okay..." Her cerulean orbs scanned the surroundings, searching through each of the girls, before the finally landed on Hinata. "Hinata!"

"Yes?" She blinked innocently, large ivory orbs connecting with the blonde's oceanic gaze.

"Sabaku Gaara. Kiss or Diss."

"Ooooooooh," Sakura mouthed in interest, while Tenten looked confusedly at the whole lot of them.

"Um...uh...ah..." Hinata was at a loss for words as her face turned the color of a ripe tomato. "I..."

"Oh, Ino, that's not cool! That's my kid brother!"

"Aw, it's only for fun, Tema." Ino stated nonchalantly, waving her hand in dismissal of the sandy haired girl, "Anyway, _answer_it, Hina."

"I..." Hinata then mumbled something incoherent.

"Speak up, Hinata." Sakura chided playfully with a toothy grin on her features.

"Kiss."

"Uh oh! Gaara's getting some action!" Sakura and Ino both shouted playfully, jumping up from their seated positions, fists clenched with excitement, pillows being kicked this way and that with their efforts.

"Oh...no..." Temari put her face in her hands and groaned, "No...no...NO! Why must they torture me with images that will ruin the perception of my innocent little brother?!"

"Innocent?" Sakura scoffed, "Did you not know about the exchange student Matsuri?"

"Matsuri? Yeah...I knew her. What did she have to do with Gaara?" Temari asked, quirking a blonde brow in curiosity.

"Well..." Sakura said, placing a finger to her chin in thought, "Let's just say, I was walking to Gaara's dorm, because we were _supposed _to go out for ice cream that day, ya know? So, I open the door, and BOOM there he is with his tongue down Matsuri's throat."

"Oh my GOD!" Temari shouted, covering her ears with her hands.

"Yes, but get this, he was so flustered that he paid for my ice cream!" Sakura said in triumph with an evil chuckle, "He kept saying he was 'frustrated', so he had to take his 'frustrations' out on something. I dunno. It was weird."

"Frustrated as in _horny_?" Ino suggested, looking at Sakura with a quirked brow.

"No, no," Sakura shook her head cutely, "He said he was frustrated with certain people who are so naive to his feelings."

Ino blinked, then slapped her forehead, "You moron!"

"Me?" Sakura pointed to herself in wonderment. "What?"

"Nothing...nothing, Sakura." Ino sighed in exasperation, plopping herself back down on the cushions with a grunt. She then clapped her hands together in a happy motion, "Okay! Back to the game!" The platinum blonde said with a grin, "Hinata, it's your turn to ask someone since I just asked you."

"Um...alright." The navy haired girl said with a slight yawn. "Hm...Temari!"

The cobalt eyed girl turned, looking somewhat shaken by the sudden mentioning of her brother's romantic escapades, "Yes?"

"Akimichi Chouji." Hinata said with a slight smirk, "Kiss or Diss."

"DISS!" Temari said, or rather, _shouted _as her eyes grew wide with horror.

The four girls only laughed at the fifth's expression.

"Aw, now Chouji isn't that bad, Tema." Ino said, giving the food-obsessed individual some sympathy.

"I know, but I don't want to _kiss _him!" Temari retorted as she began to have a fit of overly dramatic shivers.

Once Temari collected herself, she sighed and said, "Well...my turn then..." She smirked as she set her sights on Ino, "Okay, then, _Ino_," Temari's voice was a mischievous tone as she said, "U-zu-ma-ki Na-ru-to." Her grin grew with each exaggerated syllable, "Kiss or Diss."

Ino's face immediately turned five different shades of red and her eyes widened. The platinum haired girl could feel her heart thumping against the walls of her chest and she wouldn't have been surprised if it popped out of her chest all together.

She muttered something incoherent, much like Hinata did beforehand.

"What's that, Ino?" Tenten playfully said in the same tone that Sakura teased Hinata with.

"Kiss..."

"Awwww." Sakura said, smiling at her blonde friend's innocent blush.

Ino shook her head, blonde bangs flying around her pretty features, "Okay, Tenten!"

The brunette girl cocked her head to one side, "Huh?"

"Sabaku Kankuro. Kiss or Diss."

"No! Not another one of my brothers!" Temari shouted in 'anguish', close to ripping of her ponytails out.

"You don't have to worry about me," Tenten said calmly, "I say diss."

"Wha?" Temari said, looking at the brunette, "What's wrong with Kankuro?!"

Tenten's eyes widened and she stuttered, "B-But you just said - "

"I don't care!"

Sakura, Ino, and Hinata sweatdropped at this situation.

_I better change the subject before I get killed... _Tenten thought, gulping, "Okay! Let's get on with this game."

"Whatever." Temari pouted, crossing her arms and leaning back on her futon and cushions.

_Oh, this is perfect! _The brunette girl thought as an idea struck her.

"Sakura..."

The pink haired girl was currently not paying any attention for she was munching on some candy with barely suppressed glee.

"Sakura." Tenten repeated, firmer.

The Haruno girl kept gulping down the candy with a childish grin on her face.

"Sakura!"

This finally caught her attention, because she turned around, cheeks full with chocolate and different candy that Temari and Ino had brought to the party. She swallowed, almost choking on the bulk of it all, but with one swift slap on the back from Ino, she was saved, and while closing her eyes in a bright grin she uttered, "Hm?"

"Hyuuga Neji."

Emerald eyes shot open.

Her pulse quickened, as did her heart, for some reason unknown to her.

Sakura felt a blush rise to her cheeks, but she forced it down.

_Gulp_.

Why was she this nervous?

"Kiss or Diss, Sakura."

* * *

_**End Chapter Eleven.**_

_Okay! I know, I know... I'm so very sorry to keep everyone waiting this long for it! But I got it done! Haha. I knew I just had to get it done before tomorrow, since I'm leaving for vacation for a while and then that would deprive y'all even more of this. Yup._

_Anyway! I hope everyone liked the chapter! I know I enjoyed writing it!_

_Now, I hope you will be so kind as to review this humble little chapter!_

_Arigato!_


	12. Sugar, Spice, and Everything Not So Nice

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Naruto!_

_Alrighty! Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter! I appreciate them all and I will try to make this chapter better than the last. I apologize beforehand for grammar mistakes if anyone notices them. I'm not so good at that. Haha._

_Anyway! I hope you enjoy this update! Twelve chapters! Holy crap!_

* * *

**Play My Song  
****Chapter Twelve: Sugar, Spice, and Everything Not So Nice**

* * *

Haruno Sakura felt her heart drop inside her chest like a lead weight.

It wasn't just the fact that she had been faced with the strangest, most ludicrous question in the history of questions, but it was being asked to her by some girl she barely even knew...a girl who is most likely romantically involved with the main focus of her question!

_"Hyuuga Neji."_

_"Kiss or Diss, Sakura."_

Ino looked somewhat worriedly at her friend, "Sakura..." She muttered her name.

The pink haired girl cocked an eyebrow at Tenten, "Um...huh?"

Tenten had started to remove the buns from atop her head, sitting in a yoga like position on her pallet on the floor. "Would you kiss or diss Neji?"

Sakura gulped slightly, but only enough for her to know about it. She wouldn't dare tell everyone that the thought had actually crossed her mind during one of their many arguments. She gathered her resolve and replied with a firm, "Like I'd ever kiss _him_. They know that would never happen." She motioned to Ino, Hinata, and Temari with a jab of her thumb.

Tenten quirked an eyebrow, "Then why are you blushing?"

"I'm _not_." Sakura said with a firm tone.

Ino turned her head so she was face to face with her rosy haired friend. Her cerulean orbs widened somewhat when she saw the definite streaks of red marring her porcelain face. _She __**is **__blushing! _

"What are you looking at, Ino?" Sakura questioned incredulously. Obviously she hadn't realized what exact emotion was playing across her soft face.

"You can tell us if you like Neji, Sakura." Tenten said, an disarming kindness in her voice, but Sakura smelled something phony about her it. It sounded like she was desperate for answers, desperate for an explanation to Neji's actions around the pink haired girl. "We're your friends..."

Sakura quirked an eyebrow, "I don't know what would make you think I like him, Tenten, because I most certainly do _not_."

Even after the words spilled from her lips, Sakura felt a wave of regret at saying them.

Tenten leaned forward. Her hair, now out of its buns, swirled around her shoulders freely, framing a gorgeous face that Sakura was suddenly envious of, "Well, Sakura, you have at least got to admit he's attractive."

The pink haired girl quirked a brow as she once again found herself becoming hot on her cheeks. Tenten was surely persistant when it comes to Neji...

"I..."

Sakura wanted to hit something. Hit something hard. Her face was betraying her. So what if the thought had crossed her mind that the brunette Hyuuga was pretty cute? It didn't mean she was crushing on him, did it? Of course not! But the way Tenten was looking at her, it seemed that way. Sakura decided that any answer other than 'yes' would make Tenten question her further, so she closed her eyes, inhaled a deep breath, and prepared for the worst.

"Fine. Neji isn't _ugly _or anything." The Haruno girl said, blinking up at the brown haired girl beside her, "Happy now?"

Tenten closed her eyes in another one of those bright, disarming smiles, "Does that mean you think he's cute?"

Sakura almost rolled her eyes. This endless interrogation was annoying her, "Yeah." She said, somehow roughly and softly at the same time.

It was quiet for a moment.

"But that _doesn't _mean I like him like that or _anything_!"

Temari quickly glanced at Sakura, finding her defense to be a tad weak and half-hearted, as if she was hiding what she really wanted to say. Sakura would never admit that, of course. The sandy haired woman knew that much to be true.

Hinata quickly chirped up, eager to spare Sakura any further questioning, "So, does anyone want to do hair?"

"I do!" Ino was quickly in on that suggestion, partly for her love for fixing people's hair and anything girly, the other part doing it for the emerald eyed girl's sake. "Temari, take those ponytails down, we're crafting you a _Mohawk_!"

"No way in _hell_!" The loud and rebellious Temari replied with force, preparing to defend herself as Ino inched closer and closer to her, arms outstretched and ready to take hold of the ponytails in her grasp.

Ino tackled Temari and began to wrestle her into submission, freeing one of her four ponytails from its rubber band as she did so.

"Oh, I bet Shikamaru would _pay _to see this." Hinata commented, smiling with hilarity at the two blondes rolling around on the floor.

Sakura wasn't paying attention to the struggle going on in front of her. She was sitting reserved on her pallet, right beside the brunette who had been so insightful, it seemed. She stared straight ahead, emerald eyes not looking at anything in particular, but her head was full of thoughts. Thoughts of Neji, of what she supposedly felt for the music star...and then Sasuke entered her mind. And then Hinata's shining face was plastered in her subconscious right next to his onyx gaze. Sakura bit her lip in an anxious manner.

What was _wrong _with her?

Of course, Neji wasn't ugly. Far from it, actually. Neji wasn't the asshole she made him out to be, but she still gave him hell. Not every man would put up with the crap like Neji did to Sakura's assaults. Not every man would be so gracious after losing a challenge to a girl. Not every man would gaze at her like he sometimes did. Not even Sasuke did.

But what about Sasuke?

It brought up a whole new slew of questions that had to be answered.

_Sasuke... _She sighed and her heart immediately ached. For her situation or for his...she couldn't be sure.

She realized her fingers were wound tightly into the cloth of her blanket, turning her knuckles white and the tendons were visible through her skin.

She didn't have time to think of this now. Not this...this stupidity.

Sakura was taken out of her reverie when she felt a slight tug on her short, tawny locks. Blinking several times, she turned her head to be met with the familiar caramel eyes of the newest music star on the block. "Eh?"

Tenten had taken a few strands of carnation hair and begun to wind them into a small braid on the side of her head. A smile that was almost motherly graced her lips as she fixed the girl's hair, "Do you mind?"

To say that she was shocked would be an understatement. Sakura had figured Tenten wouldn't have wanted anything else to do with her after her semi-confession to liking Neji's looks. But here the brunette was, casually weaving a loose braid in Sakura's soft hair.

Sakura replied, "No, go ahead." She gave a smile that even to her, seemed half-hearted.

Though the differences between them were clear, the two could both relate to wanting something but not having the guts to reach out and grab it.

Exactly what that 'something' was, neither of them were sure.

* * *

That night, Sakura dreamt.

_It was dark, pitch black, with only the light from a tunnel ahead to guide her. She was running. Always running, never stopping, not even once. _

_Two figures appeared in front of her, walking slowly toward the light, and no matter how fast she ran, she could never catch them. _

_One figure, she recognized to be Sasuke. He was walking to the light faster than the other man, his hand outstretched to grasp a pale one that appeared out of the light of the oncoming tunnel. A pair of wide, innocent, ivory eyes came into Sakura's sight, as did navy blue locks and a breathtaking smile. Hinata. He was walking to Hinata. And away from her. _

_Sasuke brought Hinata's form closer to him and crushed her body against his chest in a sickeningly sad embrace. _

_Sakura gulped broadly as she clenched a fist to her chest, emerald orbs softening in somewhat sadness at the sight. _

_With a quick motion, Sasuke looked back at her, those piercing onyx eyes piercing right through her, and he mouthed, "Goodbye."_

_Her eyes widened, and she could feel tears rim her eyes._

_The other man had slowed, and was now just suspended in air, it seemed, for Sakura couldn't judge were the ground stopped and the air began. His features became more apparent. Long, flowing, too-perfect brunette locks. Tall, muscular form. Boyish pose with his hands stuffed deep in his pockets. _

_Neji._

_Her eyes widened even further as the leftover tears spilled down her cheeks and fell to the ground. She wasn't sure what she was crying over now. _

_Neji turned, a somewhat sad longing was portrayed through the boyish smile worn on his features. His ivory eyes were as appealing as ever, and Sakura had to resist the urge to just quit running altogether. But she still ran, and was still getting nowhere. Neji had stopped walking and she was still not even close to reaching him. It irked her more than it should have. _

_"Idiot."_

_It was a low whisper, but in the silence of her dream, it was as clearly heard as if someone had shouted it. _

_Sakura narrowed her eyes that were still filled with tears somehow; she just couldn't seem to stop herself. Her eyebrows furrowed together and she sent him a glare, but before she could respond, she noticed the tone that was in his voice. It was playful, like he was just joking with her. The longing in his smile wasn't replaced, but was still there._

_"Sakura..." He said her name in that same, kind lilt that he used before. _

_She waited for him to say more as she kept on running. But he didn't. He only did one thing._

_Neji held out his hand to her. _

_Somehow, that made Sakura want to catch up with him even more. She started running so fast she thought her legs would fall off, but Neji just kept getting farther and farther from her reach. She felt a sudden surge of desperation and outrage at her getting absolutely no where in this dream of hers. She tried to call out, to get him to stop, but she couldn't find her voice. _

_Her legs seemed to be doing double time, but it still got her no where. And Neji was still there, hand outstretched._

_Suddenly, he started to become transparent. He was disappearing right before her eyes. Still, she couldn't scream out to stop him. _

_Somehow, she found herself crying, and still running, as if he was still there to offer her a hand. _

_But his voice came back and found her with all the power and confidence it usually held. _

_"It's your call."_

Emerald eyes shot open as she bolted upright from her sleeping position. She was sweating and breathing, panting, heavily. Sakura wiped her brow with the back of her hand as her eyes darted to the digital clock. It was three in the morning. Sighing, she rose from her pallet and walked into the kitchen area to get a glass of milk. She needed something to calm her nerves, which seemed to be shot at the moment.

As she filled up a rather large glass with milk, she found her hands were slightly shaking. What was _up _with her?

She shook her hands as if to rid them of their shaking before grasping the glass firmly and lifting it to her lips, taking a deep swallow from it. Her throat was surprisingly dry.

She sighed after she finished, setting the glass on the counter top with a small _clink_.

"Stupid dream..."

_I only wish I knew what it means._

* * *

Neji sighed as he walked to first period. The amount of stares and loving looks he received had not changed since his first day here. He ran a hand through his hair, closing his eyes as he did so.

"Good morning, Neji."

His ears perked to this sound. This voice was definitely not one he had heard before. It had never been one that called out to him. A voice like this, so silky and smooth...he would recognize it right away had he heard it before.

He turned, and became face to face with a very attractive woman. Her flaming red hair was cut in an interesting uneven manner, and she wore thick rimmed glasses, but they didn't take away from her attractiveness. Scarlet colored eyes glanced in interest from underneath the frames. The woman had definite curves that were showcased by her uniform skirt and top. A few buttons were left undone at the top of her shirt.

"Um...I don't think I remember you..."

The girl scoffed, "I haven't been to school lately...not until I heard _you _were here. Then I just had to come and say hello."

Neji became flustered at her tone, "Er...well, I...thank you. Haha."

"Oh, what's this? Neji's embarrassed? Shocking!" The girl said, a smoldering smirk adorning her plump lips. She paused, as if contemplating her next words, which were, "I'm Karin."

"Nice to...meet you, Karin."

"Same." The girl, now identified as Karin, said, smiling at him, "Who do you have for first period?"

"Kurenai-sensei." Neji said simply, meeting the girl's intense fiery gaze with his own subdued ivory one. He suddenly felt guilty as a flash of pink and green enter his subconscious. _Sakura... Why'd I just think of her?_

"Hm, same again." Karin replied with a flirty lilt to her voice. She then made the bold move of hooping her arm around Neji's forearm. Looking up at him, she smiled, "Care to walk me to class, Mr. Hyuuga?"

Neji gulped. This woman was rubbing slightly against his arm with her...her...uh...yeah. Neji blushed the color of Karin's hair.

The two then began walking to class. Neji felt the jealous glares of the entire school on his back as he walked the straight-forward new girl to their first period class.

Again, the familiar stab of guilt entered Neji's subconscious.

_Sakura..._

* * *

"Oh. My. God."

Ino froze, looked from Neji to Karin and back again, her mouth gaping open. The loudmouthed blonde was, for once, speechless.

"What is it, Ino?" Hinata asked, coming up to her friend with a curious look on her features.

"K-K-Ka-Ka - !"

"You're a crow?" The navy haired Hyuuga asked innocently, cocking her head to one side, blinking at the blonde woman.

"Karin!" Sakura exclaimed, giving Hinata the explanation she was looking for. Emerald eyes looked at the fiery red head in shock and wonderment. "What...you're back?" She seemed to not have noticed the person on Karin's arm, for she gave no attention to the brunette.

"Hey, Sakura, it's been a while." Karin said with a nostalgic smile for her pink haired friend.

"It most definitely has!" Sakura grinned. But her grin was replaced with a look of 'what-the-hell-is-going-on' when she saw the person on the red haired woman's arm. "Neji?"

Neji was shocked to see the look on Sakura's features when she saw him and Karin walking to class together. Deep in her forest green eyes, he saw a look of confusion...and more predominately...a look of _hurt_.

But...why would she feel hurt if he walked to class with another girl? Especially one that didn't look to be on her bad side.

Karin smiled at Sakura, her eyes with kindness taking over the longing gaze she gave Neji earlier in the hall. "Neji _volunteered _to walk me to class. Isn't he such a sweetie?"

"I-I..." Neji trailed off.

The red haired vixen placed a hand on Neji's broad chest and trailed a finger up and down, reaching as far down as his hard abs as she did so, "Now, now, no need to be _shy_, hun."

Emerald orbs widened despite herself willing them not to. What was going on here? Karin suddenly comes back from being MIA and now...now she has Hyuuga fucking Neji on her arm! And what happened to that boyfriend of hers? What was his name...Suigetsu? So many questions were whirling around in her head that she almost had to steady herself on a nearby desk.

"I'll be seeing _you _soon," Karin then lifted herself up to her tip-toes and planted a soft, sensual kiss on Neji's cheek, leaving him floored at her forwardness. A quick blush spread across his pale cheeks. "Let's do lunch."

"Um...I...um..."

"I'll take that as a yes." The red haired girl said with a wink and one of those infamous smirks. She then sauntered away, a calculated sway in her hips.

Sakura looked away from Karin's retreating form to Neji, whose eyes were looking at her intently, almost with fear of her reaction hidden deep within them. The pink haired girl felt a pang in her chest...from what, she couldn't be sure, and she made her way to her desk without saying a word.

The Hyuuga boy looked at her, a feeling of longing bubbling in his being. The urge to explain to her what was going on was strong, and he almost called out her name right then and there. But he stopped himself, a familiar wave of uncertainty at her reaction stopping him. Neji decided to wait until after class to rehash the events that had Karin clinging to his arm like the last life boat on the Titanic.

First hour passed without a hitch. Kurenai's lectures were not boring - they never were really boring actually. Well, for most guys at least. But that was because Kurenai was hot, most likely.

Sakura, however, found her eyes wandering constantly to the music star that sat almost next to her. He was one row across, one seat behind her. And her forest green gaze kept drifting curiously over to his form. For what reason, Sakura couldn't be sure. If it was her dream, or if it was Karin, or if it was some other reason that hadn't made itself clearly know to her...she couldn't be sure.

The bell rang for second period.

Sakura slowly gathered all her books together, taking her time getting ready for Kakashi's class in which they were probably going to be studying some creepy video about frog sex or something...

Everyone else had cleared out of the classroom when Sakura heard that deep, attractive voice call out her name. _Since when did I think of his voice as attractive? _Sakura realized as her heart skipped a beat and her breath caught in her throat. This was too weird.

"Sakura." He repeated, and she finally collected herself, turning around with a forced look of annoyance, but her eyes were full of wonderment and confusion.

"I'm sorry." Neji stated, giving her a sincere look with those deep ivory depths.

The Haruno girl quirked an eyebrow, shocked by his sudden statement, "Wh-What?"

"Listen..." The brunette began, his eyes moving downward and then drifting back up to Sakura's pretty face, "Karin wanted me to walk her to class. I didn't volunteer...I was just being nice. And that kiss...it came out of nowhere. And I...I...just felt like I owed you an explanation."

Sakura was touched at his consideration. But this was totally weird...why did he feel the need to explain the whole Karin thing and apologize about it...to _her_?

"Uh...thanks." Sakura said with a bit of uncertainty edging her tone, "But I don't see why you're explaining to _me_. I mean it's not like we're a couple or anything."

Neji chuckled. He expected no less of a reaction from her, and to be frank, the way she said the last sentence made him feel a bit lonely, "Right. I guess it is a bit silly, but I felt guilty."

"Guilty?" Sakura looked at him in shock with humor in her eyes.

"I said it was silly, didn't I?" Neji smiled in an aching way.

Sakura smiled back and shrugged her shoulders, "I guess so." She gave a rough laugh, "You obviously didn't see Tenten. She looked ready to _murder_ Karin and anyone who witnessed."

"Eh..." Neji looked at her with a grin, "Tenten's like that. But...there really isn't anything between us either."

"Again, I don't see why you're telling me this."

Neji smiled, "And again, I think you probably deserve an explanation for it."

"I still don't see..."

"We're friends."

Sakura looked at him in shock. How can they be friends? After all the fights they've had, all those times they had been in scrapes together because of their close proximity to each other... Come to think of it, she had been spending a lot of time around the Hyuuga since he had arrived at Konoha High, despite her supposed hatred for him. She could've just ignored him. All those times...were easily avoidable if she had ignored him. And she was capable of that, most definitely.

Maybe...maybe they were friends. A part of Sakura actually hoped so.

"You might not know this, but you are actually the only one that I've actually had the most time with...other than Sasuke, who is my roommate. And Tenten and Hinata, but they don't count because I've known them forever." Neji smiled, "And plus, I consider you a friend. No matter how much you deny it or hate it or resent it."

Sakura inhaled deeply, "Yeah...but this doesn't mean I still won't give you hell!" She tried to put on a front, clenching a fist, not wanting to show how touched she was by his confessions.

"I've come to expect your arguments." Neji grinned impishly, "And to say I hated them would be a false statement."

Sakura couldn't hide the blush that coated her cheeks. "Er...I..."

"We should be getting to class." The brunette said, that irresistible smile playing on his lips once more, "Or we'll be late."

Neji turned to walk out the door, and Sakura found herself calling his name, "Neko..." She saw his shoulders shake from a chuckle at his nickname.

"Yes?"

"Just...I..." Sakura found herself struggling for words, the blush deepening on her cheeks as she focused her eyes on the desk across from her, fingers fiddling with the strap of her school bag, "...thanks. Thanks for taking the time to explain everything to me. When you didn't have to...just...thanks."

Neji looked as shocked as Sakura had a few moments before, but his eyes softened and the angelic smile played on his lips as he said, "No problem."

Sakura smiled back, a large grin that overtook her features and left Neji breathless. He turned and walked out the door. After he was gone, the pink haired girl slammed her fist into the desk in frustration. _Damn it! I'm such a moron... Why...what's happening to me..._

She leaned her head back, closing her eyes as if searching for answers, as if not looking at anything would help. Brilliant emerald orbs opened and glanced out the large window, where a tree was already changing colors, ready for fall. Wind blew and several leaves fell from the branches of the tree, floating softly to the ground below.

Change was in the air.

And Sakura wasn't sure what to make of it.

* * *

_**End Chapter Twelve.**_

_Finally! I know these last two chapters have been so far apart with updating, but I have been really busy and all and I finally got to sit down and relax and type over the weekend and here we are! Chapter twelve is done! Aren't you proud? Lol. _

_Yes, it is getting semi-serious. Well, the story had to take a turn sooner or later. That doesn't mean it won't be funny anymore, because you know I'll try to make it funny. I just needed to make one chapter serious, which you will see every now and then. But this one was basically a chapter that's gonna set things up for future ones. Such as the Karin thing. Yes, it's random, but it will be explained further in later chapters. So don't hate her! Though I know that won't stop a lot of you. Lol. And the dream? ...you can make your own conclusions about that. Basically it's manifesting Sakura's feelings and the conflicts that are coming. Or that's what I was trying to get at. Hopefully ya understand! _

_And I tried to not make Tenten look bad in this chapter, though it may seem it at the very beginning. But the whole hair-braiding scene was...well, and understanding gesture from Tenten. I really don't hate her character, I just need to develop drama and some things just tend to involve Tenten...I don't think that made any sense...Lol. _

_And...NejiSaku-ness at the end! Live it, love it, learn it! (that made no sense, lol)_

_Okay, so I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! Again, I am sorry for any grammar mistakes ahead of time. Just try to overlook them if you see them. Because I really don't notice what I'm doing wrong. _

_Alright, this was one long author's note. So anyway, I hope you review! It would mean a lot!_

_Arigato!_


	13. A Song For You

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Naruto!_

_Alright! Chapter thirteen of this fic is here! I know, excitement galore! I hope you enjoy it! Thanks to everyone for their wonderful reviews. I really appreciate them! I hope y'all review this one as kindly as the last!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Play My Song  
****Chapter Thirteen: A Song For You**

* * *

Hyuuga Neji gulped.

Hard.

The brunette haired man had never remembered when he had last been this nervous. He knew he had at some point, but not since he shot to stardom after his first single burst onto the scene. He had usually been the calm, confident artist, not the "diva" like other people had been. Neji knew that everyone he had worked with adored him, and would love to work him again. It may sound smug of him, but since when was being truthful considered smug?

Rhetorical question.

Neji stood in front of the music room door, papers in hand, ivory orbs fixated onto the door as if trying to bore a hole through it. The Hyuuga youth groaned as he moved his eyes to look back over the lyrics, so carefully translated...everything had to be _perfect_. For what reasons, Neji didn't know. But he knew he was going to impress _someone _today. That someone, he hoped, would be Sakura, the girl most skeptical about his fame and his talents.

Knowing her, however, he imagined that she would just scoff and say that it wasn't a big deal, or something of that sort. She was so predictable in that manner. Strange how he could know what she was going to say before she even said it, or how she was going to act before she even carried out her actions. And he hadn't even known her as long as some people had!

Again, Neji gulped.

However, the constant nerves trembling in his stomach ceased after a hand was placed on his shoulder. A comforting, caring hand that he recognized immediately. "Tenten." He acknowledged.

The brown haired girl grinned, showing the music star a gleaming set of white teeth, "Heh, some surprise."

"You've never been very sneaky." Neji coyly said, connecting his eyes with hers.

"Says the guy who I scared the _crap _out of last Halloween."

Neji scoffed, removing his gaze from hers and staring at the door to the music room. He could find no other response for what was said. It was true - Tenten scared the shit out of him last Halloween with some kind of Michael Myers costume and other things - but he didn't feel the need to acknowledge his embarrassment at it.

"Are you ready?" Tenten began, "For our performance, that is."

The Hyuuga gave a light chuckle, turning to her once more, "You make it sound like we are performing for the whole city of Tokyo again."

"Well...I think that you value a _certain person's_ opinion in that classroom more than the whole city of Tokyo."

Neji turned away, hiding his burning face, not so sure as to why all the blood had suddenly decided to rush there.

But he knew one thing.

Tenten was right.

* * *

Sakura looked anxiously over the lyrics to hers and Gaara's song. Her emerald orbs glanced studiously across the words on the page, trying to sound them out in her head. Her forehead was wrinkling in concentration, fingers clenching into the paper, breathing steadily becoming higher. She heaved a great sigh as she started the whole process over again, reading the words in order.

"Ready for the big 'concert'?" The red headed boy said, causing her to turn in surprise.

"Oh, hello, Gaara," Sakura said, scratching the back of her head - a habit she realized she picked up from Naruto himself - and grinning. "Yeah...I guess I'm ready. Just hope my voice doesn't crack."

"I'm sure you'll do fine." Gaara smiled a strange, warm smile that reached his eyes.

Sakura almost quirked a brow at his kindness, "Ah...yes. I'm sure you will, too."

Gaara gave a nod after his eyes reached the doorway. Sakura quirked a brow at his actions, but just before she addressed her confusion, Gaara said, "Pretty boy Hyuuga's coming over here." The red headed boy said before giving her another nod in parting, leaving her to her lyrics.

Sakura ignored the way her chest tightened when she heard the familiar footfalls of her so-called "enemy" approaching her. She cleared her throat and started to hum the lyrics to herself.

"Sakura," Neji called out in greeting, even though Sakura's back was turned to him.

She had never really paid attention to the way he said her name, but in that one moment, she found herself getting chills for some unknown reason due to his casual pronunciation of her name.

"Hm?" The pink haired girl said, not turning around to face him. "What, Neko?"

"Ready to lose?" Neji asked with a competitive edge to his voice.

The pink haired girl turned, noticing that he hadn't come alone. Tenten was faithfully by his side, as always. Sakura let a sigh escape her lips and pushed a strand of hair from her face, "It's not a competition, genius." She about rolled her eyes, "But I know I will get a higher grade than you."

The Hyuuga smirked, "Oh, really, now?"

Sakura nodded shortly.

"We'll see about that."

"We will."

After that little exchange, Anko entered the classroom wearing a triumphant grin, a bowl filled with tiny slips of paper in it. The bell rang promptly after her entrance and the students filed into the classroom. All the students were in the classroom, and Anko began, "Well, today is the day! The day for some of you to shine, and for others to look insanely ridiculous."

_Oh, yes, like __**that **__helps my nerves. _Sakura thought crassly, rolling her brilliant emerald orbs as she sank the side of her face into her open palm.

"I will be drawing each group's names out of this bowl," Anko said with a yet another grin, this one more Cheshire-cat-like in appearance, "and the group whose name gets called will have to sing first, then second, then third, and so on. You get the drill?"

The whole class gulped and nodded, with the exception of Tenten, who looked quite comfortable.

"So! Let's get this show on the road!" Anko reached enthusiastically into the bowl and fished out a piece of paper. "First up - Naruto and Ino!"

Two sets of cerulean eyes widened as they looked from their teacher to the slip of paper and finally landing on each other, then repeated the cycle once again. "Oh, crap." Ino said, resisting the urge to yank out her gorgeous cornsilk locks.

Naruto managed to shake off his worries, and grinned widely at his partner, "Aw, Ino, it'll be alright!"

The Yamanaka fought off a blush that threatened to expose her feelings for the cheery boy. "Uh...yeah..."

With an innocence characteristic to his personality, Naruto grasped Ino's slender hand in his own and led her down to the front of the class, grinning all the way. The contact with him made Ino's war with her flushed appearance a definite loss; her face turned tomato red as she looked at the bright Uzumaki youth in front of her, laughing at something unknown.

The two got settled, and Anko looked at Ino with blatant amusement before asking, "And what will you be singing?"

"Shook Me All Night Long." Naruto began.

"By AC/DC." Ino finished.

Anko smirked. How _appropriate_.

The class started to giggle.

"See, Naruto!" Ino scolded, glaring icily at the blonde, "I told you they were gonna laugh!"

Naruto looked confused, "I don't see why...it's just a song about a girl who had a motor and got cold and she shook the dude for giving it to her."

Ino slapped her forehead and the sound mixed with the tons of laughter that was now the product of Naruto's naivete.

In between chuckles, Anko motioned to the blondes, "Whenever you're ready."

Naruto took a deep breath before he grabbed Ino roughly around her curvy waist. "_She was a fast machine, she kept her motor clean, she was the best damn woman that I've ever seen!_"

Ino blushed as his grip tightened around her at the last line and she started to sing.

Their voices melded together in a pleasant array of the rough quality of Naruto's untamed voice and the sweet sound of Ino's radio ready voice. It was the differences of the two voices that made it all carry out beautifully, and by the time they were done with the song, half the class was humming along and clapping their hands with delight. Sakura smiled at Ino, knowing that the scarlet color of her cheeks was not the product of overworking her voice, but the product of Naruto turning his head and smiling at her. Ino kept her eyes straight forward with a grin on her face, concentrating on finishing the song and not on her handsome partner.

As the two finished the last verse, they sighed, relishing in the fact that they could breathe. But, for some reason, Naruto hadn't let go of Ino's waist. The ramen-obsessed boy just bent down and planted a gentle peck on her cheek, causing her face to turn five different colors of red before settling on the one that looked most like a tomato.

Ino knew she was blushing, and she scolded herself, _Dammit! Hinata must be rubbing off on me._

Anko looked at the two with a grin, "Well done. I'll admit, when I first heard that you were singing that, I didn't know if you could pull it off. But...that was really good Naruto, Ino."

"Thanks a lot, Anko-sensei!" Naruto beamed, glinting white teeth flashing in a smile and looking at Ino, who braved a glance at his beautiful cerulean eyes.

"Thanks," Ino said to Anko, but her eyes never left Naruto's.

"Now," Anko said, smiling at the obvious 'love connection' she had made. Oh yes, Anko was _good_. "I will give you your grades at the end of the month. When you get your progress reports."

Naruto and Ino nodded and they both walked back to their seats, Naruto not letting go of the Yamanaka's waist until she was at her desk. Ino slumped down in her desk, leaning her head back and sighing loudly. _Oh my god..._

"Alright!" Anko announced cheerily, yanking another slip of paper out of the bowl, "Next up are Kiba and Shino!"

"Alright, bitches!" Kiba announced in a loud voice that rivaled Naruto, Ino, and Temari's put together.

"Kiba, you're an idiot." Shino murmured, his eyes drifting to Neji.

Neji shuddered, remembering the creepy stalker-clothes-wearing person's reaction to him just a few days ago.

Shino smiled.

Neji screamed.

Anko blinked, "Uh...what are you planning on singing?"

"Guess, Anko-sensei!" Kiba insisted, taking his spot at the front of the class.

"I'm guessing a rap/hip-hop song by the way you two are dressed."

"You right, playa playa!"

It was true. Kiba and Shino were both dressed in baggy jeans with large t-shirts that had the image of Lil Wayne and Ludacris emblazoned on them. They also wore tons of gold chains with fake diamonds embedded in them. They both wore so many that it was a wonder that they weren't on the floor with the weight of it all. Kiba wore a baseball cap tilted to the side, slightly over one eye, while Shino wore some kind of _beanie _cap that covered his mussed up hair.

Kiba held up his hand, fingers molded in the shape of a W, "West Siiiiide!"

Shino leaned back, arms folded, and tilted his head upward, "Yeah boi."

"Oh. My. GOD." Sakura burst into laughter from her seat at the top of the classroom.

Neji turned and looked up at the carnation haired girl, a smile spreading across his handsome features at the pleasant ringing of her laugh.

"Alright..." Anko said exasperatedly, "What song are you singing?"

Kiba didn't give the title of the song, just immediately burst into song, "_She had dem apple bottom jeans, boots with the fur...!_"

"Oh _my_god." Neji repeated Sakura's earlier hysteria in a renewed fright of what he was seeing.

Kiba and Shino were stomping around, yanking the crotches of their jeans, and doing some kind of dance that looked to be a cross between MC Hammer's "Can't Touch This" and Indian belly dancers.

"Crunk mode!" Shino shouted, and he started to crump.

Kiba also did his version of crumping.

To Neji, it looked like a bunch of drunk people reenacting scenes from "Stomp the Yard."

"_Shorty got low, low, low, low, __**low**_!"

Anko slapped her forhead, "Alright, that's quite enough."

"But we haven't even done the booty shake yet!" Kiba protested, panting with exhaustion.

"Let me hear yo booty talk!" Shino said, waggling his butt to the beat of the fake techno music Kiba was making with his mouth.

"Just _stop_!"

"We got an A, huh?"

"You'll get the grade at the end of the month."

"Aw, come on, shawty," Kiba said, smirking at Anko.

"At the end of the month. Now go sit down!"

Kiba ran like a dog with his tail between his legs; Shino followed, looking downtrodden and embarrassed. The whole class joined in laughter.

"_Posers_." Temari spat. Because she, of course, knew the true meaning of "getting crunk."

Anko then sighed, bringing out the next sheet of paper. She looked at it and smiled, "Next up are Sasuke and Hinata!"

Hinata looked embarrassed, while Sasuke gave her a reassuring smile that was strange of him. They both walked down to the front of the class. The two dark haired students looked at each other before gazing at Anko. Hinata gave a small, shy smile; Sasuke just "humphed" and shrugged his shoulders.

"Now, what will you two be singing?"

"Dare You To Move." Sasuke ventured, "By Switchfoot."

Hinata nodded.

"Whenever you're ready."

Sasuke began the song in his gorgeous deep voice that caused every girl in the classroom to sigh involuntarily. Then Hinata's sweet voice came in and coated the whole thing with it's simplistic beauty. It was a very nice performance, and everyone in the classroom couldn't believe that two people that were so opposite - Sasuke, the cold, ice cube, standoffish guy, and Hinata, the sweet, innocent, and kind girl - would make such pretty, heartfelt music together.

Sakura watched the whole scene with a tugging at her heart. She knew at that moment that Sasuke wouldn't like her back. She knew at that moment that he and Hinata would be together. She knew at that moment that all her hoping, all her childish dreams...they were all gone, scattered like dust in the wind. The pain in her emerald eyes wasn't subsiding, and she was afraid that she was going to cry. She wouldn't, though. She had gone too far. She wasn't a crybaby. She would never be like that again. The pink haired girl clenched the fabric of her shirt over her heart, thinking desperately of something else...something to cheer her.

She then found a pair of ivory orbs staring at her.

Neji was looking at her with concern, his white eyes all-knowing. He knew what was the cause of her eyes looking so sad and forlorn. The brunette gave her a small smile, as if trying to reassure her. Sakura returned the gesture, surprisingly, with a little, insecure smile of her own.

Sakura breathed in a deep, shaky breath before running a hand through her hair.

_What an __**idiot **__you are, Haruno Sakura!_

The moment Sasuke and Hinata were done, Anko smiled, "That was very pleasant, you two." The music teacher grinned in a feline manner as the two retreated back to their seats. "Next up are..." She pried a slip from the bowl, "Gaara and Sakura!"

Sakura groaned.

Gaara was silent, as always, but his emerald green eyes glanced over to the carnation haired Haruno with an amused expression.

As Sakura made her way down the steps that led up to the seats of the class, she was stopped by someone grasping her wrist gently. She was startled at first, but turned, forest green connecting with milky white, "Neko?"

"You're gonna do fine." Neji reassured, flashing a perfect smile that Sakura suddenly found her heart thudding at.

Sakura returned the smile before walking down to the front of the class. She felt a strange tingling at her wrist where Neji had touched her ever-so-tenderly, surprisingly since they had just had somewhat of a truce only a few hours earlier.

"So, Gaara, Sakura," Anko began, "What's your poison?"

"Vodka." Gaara said dryly.

"Not that kind of poison, Gaara," Sakura smiled nervously.

"Oh, then cynide."

The whole class shuddered.

"No, not that, either." Sakura said, patting the red head on his shoulder. "Poison was a metaphor for the song we're singing."

"Oh," Gaara looked uninterested, "We're singing Demolition Lovers by My Chemical Romance."

Sakura smiled. This song was one of her personal favorites, as well as Gaara's, so they had no trouble picking it out of a few select songs they had both narrowed it down to.

"Begin whenever you're ready." Anko said, smiling.

After a while, Sakura started singing, "_Hand in mine, into your icy blues, and then I'd say to you we could take to the highway..._"

"_...with this trunk of ammunition too, I'd end my days with you in a hail of bullets._" Gaara picked up where Sakura's voice left off.

"_I'm trying._" Sakura chimed.

Gaara sang, "_I'm trying._"

"_To let you know just how much you mean to me..._" The two chorused together.

The whole song was beautiful and haunting. It gave Neji chills to hear Sakura's talented voice sing those words, along with the voice of the red haired man beside her, whose voice was much like a punk rock artist. During the whole thing, the brunette found himself not able to look away from the carnation haired woman as she painted a picture with her words. Every now and then, he noticed, her eyes would meet his, as if wondering if she was doing good or not. And also, he realized, that Gaara would look over to her every couple of seconds, but Sakura hardly noticed, for she was much too concentrated on not messing up on her song.

The song ended and everyone just stared at the two in awe.

Anko clapped, "That was really great, you two. Great work." She said kindly as the partners made their way back to their seats. "Now..." The purple haired woman grasped at another sheet of paper, "Oh, well, look at this! The pros are up next! Neji and Tenten, get your musical butts down here!"

The two brunettes made their way down to the singing area with an air of professionalism around them.

Nothing was said as Neji brought out a small keyboard and a stool on which he sat. Tenten stood beside him, leaning against his side, scratching the back of her head slightly. Neji stretched his back and cracked his knuckles.

It was silent with the exception of the few girls in the class whose squeals were audible.

"Whenever you're ready."

Neji nodded, while Tenten smiled in a carefree manner.

The Hyuuga's slender, talented fingers began to stroke the ivory keys of the board.

Neji began singing the first part of the song with such passion, such vibrato, that it was truly inspiring at his emotion displayed in his voice, in his actions.

"_I've been so many places in my life and time  
__I've sung a lot of songs  
__And I've made some bad rhymes  
__I've acted out my life on stages  
__With ten thousand people watching  
__But we're alone now  
__And I'm singing this song to you._"

Tenten's voice started on the next couple of lines.

"_I know your image of me  
__Is what I hope to be  
__I've treated you unkindly  
__But darlin' can't you see  
__There's no one more important to me._"

Their voices converged on the next line.

"_Baby, can't you see through me  
__Cause we're alone now  
__And I'm singing this song to you._"

The song was beautiful. The verses, the subtle changes throughout it. A song that anyone else would've found too simple was taken to the next level with these two talented musicians.

Sakura found herself drawn to Neji, not able to so much as look away from the piano playing music star as he tenderly caressed the lyrics of the song with his voice. Her emerald orbs widened as the depth of his emotions came out through the words in the song, the sound of his voice, the tender tinkling of the keys on the piano. It was all very intimate, and she couldn't help but wish she was the only one he was singing to at this moment.

She found herself wondering why exactly she had never listened to his music.

"_But now I'm so much better  
__And if my words don't come together  
__Listen to the melody  
__Cause my love is in there, hiding._"

The passion of the way he sang that verse caught her off guard. It made her gasp slightly at the intensity of it all, the emotional delivery of his words.

Tenten began singing her verse with her beautiful pop/punk vocals. Sakura couldn't concentrate on her words as clearly as she had Neji's. The brunette Hyuuga was playing the piano with the passion of someone who had lost someone dear to him. It was as if he embodied the words, the song, and taken it all to heart. Like he was going through what the person who wrote the song went through. A love. A strong love.

Neji came in and sang with Tenten on the next verse.

"_I love you  
__In a place  
__Where there is no space or time  
__Said I love you for my life  
__You're a friend of mine  
__And when my life is over  
__Remember, remember when we were together  
__We were alone  
__And I was singing this song to you._"

His fingers played gently on the piano as Tenten sang a few words solo.

"_We were alone  
__And I was singing this song to you._"

Tenten's voice faded out, and Neji's came in subtly. It was subtle, yet filled with emotion and longing.

"_We were alone,_" Neji sang huskily, emotionally, "_and I was singing this song...singing this song, to you._"

As he held out the note on the last two words, his eyes locked on Sakura's and never pulled away.

_Sakura._ He thought with a tug at his heart.

He smiled at her gently, his eyes never leaving hers, not for one instant.

_Do you see now, Sakura?_

* * *

_**End Chapter Thirteen.**_

_Alright! There we go! Chapter thirteen is finally up and ready for reviews! Or...errr...criticism? Hopefully there won't be too much bashing of me. I just hate that. Lol._

_Well, I do believe this chapter was a more serious one as well. Despite Gangsta Kiba and Shino. They brought da flava flav to Konoha. Yeah boiz!_

_Okay, enough of that. Lol._

_Btw, the song that Neji and Tenten sang was "A Song For You" by Elliott Yamin. Ah, that man is so great. The song is so pretty and I definitely recommend it! And, of course, no songs used in this fic are owned by me. At all. Oh, and this is not a songfic, because I know those aren't allowed. It just has song lyrics because they are for the purpose of the plot of the fic. Please don't report me! It's not even that much! Whew...okay._

_Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I know I enjoyed writing it!_

_Now, please review! Pwetty please with extra NejiSaku on top! _

_Arigato!_


	14. Red, Red, Red

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Naruto!_

_Thank you so much for your kind reviews for the last chapter! They mean a lot! Even the criticizing ones, but well, you can't please everyone, and I'm glad I pleased most of you (that sounded wrong, oh ma ga!). Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter just like the last one. Things are getting a bit more serious, but there will be some more humorous moments, so don't you worry!_

_Enjoy!_

_(Oh wow, this chapter makes "Play My Song" my longest fic! It's so amazing! Lol.)_

* * *

**Play My Song  
****Chapter Fourteen: Red, Red, Red**

* * *

Haruno Sakura was blushing, despite herself.

Ivory met emerald and it was all she could do not to smile.

Strange how things change, isn't it?

While she was contemplating this and other things, the bell rang for next period to begin. The pink haired girl walked in silence, the sounds of everything else around her seeming to dull and not even have their full impact on her senses. It was as if someone had covered her ears, and she wasn't hearing anything around her clearly at all. It seemed like the only thing she could think about was Neji's husky voice, singing that tender song...

_Idiot! _She shook her head rapidly, carnation strands fluttering in her eyes and around her neck.

The monotone sounds continued around her, until, finally, one penetrated her foggy mind.

"Sakura?"

The pink haired girl spun around at the sound of the voice, carnation strands blurring her vision for a moment, but then they swayed out of the way, revealing a rather curious looking Gaara. "Oh, hello, Gaara!" She braved a smile, despite the feeling of butterflies that still rattled her stomach from Neji's...performance. Yes, that was it. She was feeling so odd because his _performance _was so good.

The red haired boy gave her a slight smile at her flustered expression, "You did good in music class today."

Oh, great! That was the last thing she needed. An even more vivid reminder of what happened in music class - as if it hadn't been replaying over and over in Sakura's mind ever since it happened, which it undoubtedly _had_. "T-Thank you, Gaara." Sakura said appreciatively, smiling brightly, "You did good as well!"

Gaara gave a grunt as if that wasn't the case as he scuffed his shoe against the tiled floor of the school.

"Uh...ah..." Sakura looked at the Sabaku boy in wonder, contemplating why he had stopped her. "Is something wrong?"

He widened his green eyes marginally, surprised at her question. "No...I was just going to ask you something..."

The slender girl looked at him and immediately a grin spread across her features, "Yes? No problem! Ask away!"

"Would you like to have dinner with me Saturday?"

A loud screeching sound echoed through the hallway as her feet skid to an abrupt stop.

Sakura gulped, clenching her books tighter to her chest. She felt her cheeks start to redden, "Wh-Wha - "

Being someone with no dating record at all - not unless you count the time that Chouji attempted to hold her hand in third grade - Sakura was very flustered at this sudden request by one of her good friends.

It was quiet for a moment, before Gaara came and tapped her on the shoulder, "Sakura...are you okay?"

She nodded slowly, deliberately, in response. "Yes, I-I'm fine...I was just shocked by what you...you _did _just ask me out, right?"

A streak of scarlet spread across Gaara's cheeks and he also nodded, "Um, yeah."

Sakura found herself blushing the exact same color Gaara did, except maybe a shade darker. She gave a nervous laugh and gulped, "Well...uh...could I...get back to you...on that? I mean, I...I'll have to think about it. I'll..." She paused, not liking the look of sadness that came across the red headed man's features at that moment, "I'll let you know by the end of today, Gaara, alright?"

Gaara gave her a smile. A warm, heartbreakingly earnest smile. "Sure, Sakura. Take all the time you need."

The pink haired girl gave a slight giggle in response and he walked away, leaving her with her now swirling mind.

As soon as Gaara was out of sight, and the tardy bell rang, Sakura ducked into the girls's bathroom. She slung her backpack on the tile floor and leaned against her elbows on one of the fancy, porcelain sinks, one of several hung on the wall in a row, in front of a massive mirror that took up the whole wall. She hung her head in the sink, cotton candy locks falling gracefully into her eyes and covering her entire face.

Her thoughts were a jumbled chorus of disbelief, only three words repeated in her head.

_Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh!!_

She threw her head back, her hair falling naturally back into place and she looked at herself in the mirror. Her green eyed reflection stared back at her with a wide-eyed, shocked glance. The scarlet of her cheeks was clearly visible against the pale skin of her face. Her pink hair was tousled ever-so-slightly due to her slightly hectic school day. Her lips were parted, inhaling gulps of precious oxygen, which she felt she couldn't get enough of at this moment.

She took several more, unsteady breaths before she turned the faucet on, cupped her hands under the cold outpouring of water, and then splashed the liquid on her face. Sakura then shook her head a few times, back and forth, in succession, eyes tightly squinted shut.

Her heart seemed to be pounding in an indeterminable rate, her palms were not only wet with the water, but with sweat. She was utterly shaken. Sabaku Gaara? _Gaara_! Asking her out on a date. A DATE! The same little boy she had played in the sandbox with when they were younger. The same boy that she had had tea parties with when they were both five - something Gaara threatened Sakura to never, ever tell. That same boy that...that...she'd known all her life. He had asked her out. And it had completely floored her.

"I think I'm gonna have a heart attack." She murmured to herself, taking a paper towel and wiping her dripping face with it.

She ran a hand through her slightly damp locks, mussing them up a bit, before righting herself, elongating her back to her full height once more before giving her arms a good stretch. Hearing the satisfying pop they gave, she sighed, and the silence in the bathroom was almost palpable.

"What am I gonna do..."

* * *

Sakura walked into fourth hour Home Ec late with less enthusiasm than she had ever had in her life. She had this class with Gaara as well. Hopefully he wouldn't be busy staring at her and trying to pry a reaction out of her with those piercing green eyes of his.

But, to her surprise - and utter relief - she saw him chatting with Kiba and Kankuro, and when she came in the room, he offered her a lopsided grin and a quirked brow, as if asking her where she was. Sakura gave a brief chuckle in response so he could hear before sitting down at the table beside Hinata, her partner for the year.

"Late, Sakura?" The navy haired girl ventured, ivory orbs shimmering with the innocence that was Hinata. Her eyes widened marginally as she took in Sakura's ragged appearance, "Are you okay? You're flushed."

_Dammit! _Sakura cursed mentally, _I must've started blushing again when Gaara smiled at me. Ugh! Why!?_

"No, I'm fine, Hinata." Sakura replied, giving yet another nervous laugh, "Just...uh..." _Why beat around the bush? Hinata's one of my best friends... _"Well, Gaara..."

"Asked you out?" Hinata chirped brightly, smiling a breathtakingly pretty grin. Sakura's silence seemed to confirm Hinata's inquiry, "Ah, thank goodness! I was hoping he would!"

"...what?"

"Well, he had told me a while back that he was planning on asking you out, and made me pinky swear on our friendship not to tell, and you know I can never break a pinky swear, Sakura, and I didn't want to lose him as a friend, and...well," Hinata put a finger to her chin in thought before laughing, "Congratulations!"

"Wh-What?"

Sakura was dumbfounded, to say the least.

"You said yes, ne?" Hinata pressed gently on the topic.

"Well..." Sakura began, looking sheepishly down at her hands, balled into fists in her lap, "...I told him I'd give him my answer later today."

"That's great!" Hinata clapped her hands together in a bright manner, "I hope you do go out with him. Don't you think it could be something wonderful?"

Sakura looked at the navy haired girl, who was being oddly cheerful towards the prospect of her dating Gaara, "Did you smoke something, Hinata? You're awfully hyper..."

"Chocolate," Hinata closed her eyes and smiled a pretty smile, "It will be the death of me."

The pink haired girl chuckled at her friend's verdict and swiped a strand of cotton candy hair behind her ear, "Well, I'll be sure to tell you what I've decided after I've told Gaara."

"Oh, really? Thanks, Sakura!" Hinata beamed.

"Ha, no problem, Hinata."

With that, the two girls turned to hear Maito Gai preach on the important values of oven mits, since when he was in college he burned all his fingerprints off by grabbing a hot tray after drinking a very unhealthy amount of alcohol with the frat boys. He addressed this casually, "Well, though it means I can never be tracked - I could get away with murder if I wanted! - I still miss my beautiful fingerprints...ah, I am not so unique after all...because fingerprints are the most youthful thing I could ever IMAGINE! And, alas, I LOST mine!" He crumpled on his desk and started sobbing his eyes out.

"Oh, Gai-sensei!" A familiar voice cried out.

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

To say the least, Lee embraced Gai and it was beautifully moving.

"Gai-sensei, I will burn off my own fingerprints to prove to you that - !"

"NO!" Gai grasped Lee's shoulders and shook him so hard his eyes were rolling, "You must never, ever lose your fingerprints!"

"But Gai-sensei!"

"LEE!" Gai cried, sobbing onto Lee's chest, "Fingerprints are like your virginity! You must never lose it due to stupidity!"

"So you're a virgin, Gai-sensei?"

_How in the HELL did we get on this? _Sakura thought with an amused grin, trying not to burst into laughter.

"Well, ah, um," Gai began, obviously uncomfortable. "Aren't you supposed to ask Kakashi these kinds of questions...about _sex_?" He whispered the word like it was dirty.

"Did you do it with Kakashi-sensei!" Lee looked mortified. "Oh, Gai-sensei, I will support your homosexuality no matter what! But, I am sorry, this is something that I cannot emulate at all!"

Gai loosened his grip on Lee's shoulders and stared into his eyes, "I am not gay, Lee. I have experiences all the time. I am quite the stud!"

"So can I burn off my fingerprints now?"

"NO!"

"But - "

"No and end of discussion, Lee!"

"I understand! You just want what is best for me, Gai-sensei! And since burning off my fingerprints hurts, then I will do the opposite! I will have experiences like Gai-sensei! Experiences with the ladies!"

Everyone stared incredulously.

"Can we pick up some ladies, Gai-sensei?"

"Of course, Lee."

"Oh, Gai-sensei!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!!"

Again, they embraced.

This happened several times, Gai not being allowed to teach due to Lee's questions about how to "youthfully bang chicks" while everyone listened - girls were stunned, and guys took notes.

Not soon enough for Sakura, the bell rang. She stumbled out of her chair, breathing nervously, looking from left to right, trying to avoid Gaara's searching, hopeful gaze as well as Lee's pick up lines.

She walked out of the classroom and straight into the chest of one, Hyuuga Neji.

Sakura began to stumble backward, about to fall on her butt, when Neji grasped her wrist and pulled her to him, "Hey," He said, his voice soft, tender, "Don't go falling like that, Pinky."

Her eyes flashed to his face, "_Pinky_?" She tugged her wrist away from his strong grip, "What the hell - ?"

"You need a nickname. You call me Neko, you get to be called Pinky. For your oh-so-vibrant hair color." Neji smirked and Sakura felt her heart do a flip-flop once more inside her chest.

_What the hell was that, you moron! _Sakura growled at herself, clenching a fist, nails digging into the soft flesh of her palm. She ignored the way her wrist tingled where he had touched her and stared into his ivory depths, "Well, I _was_ going to congratulate you on a good performance in Anko-sensei's class, but now I see that - "

"Thank you."

"Huh?" Sakura's eyebrows knit together in confusion.

"Well, you basically just told me good job, so, thank you."

"Yeah..." Sakura blushed, her tone rueful, "You're welcome."

Neji smiled at her again, and her world seemed to be more colorful, "Want to walk to Baki-sensei's class with me?"

The pink haired girl scoffed, "Why would you want me to do that?"

"Well, we're friends," Neji rolled his eyes, starting to walk ahead of her, "Why wouldn't you want to walk with a friend?"

Oh.

Right.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt," Sakura complied, walking a bit faster to catch up with the attractive singer, "Just protect me from your fangirls, okay?"

"Ah, no need to worry." Neji said, smiling.

"I hope not."

Baki's History class seemed to zoom by as well. Sakura's whole mind was entrapped with thoughts of Gaara, Neji, and the ever confusing Sasuke. Should she go out with Gaara? But what about Neji? What about the way she couldn't seem to breathe now when she was around him? What about Sasuke...

She shook her head, strawberry scented locks making everything smell sweeter around her. Sakura stopped, her hair settling back into place around her pretty features, and laid her head down on her arms, closing her eyes, and sighing, desperately wishing some kind of unconsciousness would claim her. It did, and she dozed off for the majority of Baki's class.

Sakura was awoken by the hammering of a fist on her desk.

"Yo, Sakura! C'mon, the bell for lunch rang like twenty minutes ago."

"Oi," Sakura's eyes opened slowly, revealing thoughtful, troubled, and tired emerald orbs, "Ino, you think you could be a bit more considerate..."

Ino registered the look in her best friend's eyes right away, "What happened, Sakura?"

"...nothing." Sakura replied, but then backtracked when she saw the defiant glance in Ino's eyes that told her she would not take that for an answer, "I'll tell you at lunch."

"A-Alright..." Ino was genuinely taken aback by Sakura's stand-offish statement, and she placed a hand on her shoulder, "It'll be okay."

"I know."

The two walked to lunch in silence, Ino humming softly, happy with her encounter with Naruto, no doubt, but Sakura was more reserved, her thoughts venturing between three blindingly beautiful colors, each amazing in their own way - emerald, obsidian, and ivory, all swirling around and melding in her head, reminding her of her predicament, reminding her of the eyes that those sets of colors represented. Reminding her of her own confusion at her state right now.

Gaara. The best friend. The warm, familiar, rocker guy. Hard core, yet strangely sweet. She loved him like a brother, but wondered if they could be something more. _Don't hurt him. _A little voice told her.

Sasuke. The crush. The brooding, gorgeous, dark eyed wonder. The prodigy. She had him in her thoughts always. Wishing him the best. But, somehow, he had been replaced, only slightly. _You will always care for him, you know that. _The little voice repeated.

Her thoughts seemed to always drifted to _him_...

Neji. The enigma. The mysterious, talented, handsome music star. Who just happened to pay attention to her when she treated him like crap. Who also happened to take her breath away recently. _New, exciting...you want to know why he takes your breath away? Why he makes your pulse thud a million times faster? It's simple... _The voice started to explain, but Sakura cut it off.

_I didn't know I was schitzophrenic... _Sakura thought sharply.

_Just your conscience. Duh. Everyone has one._

"Right." Sakura muttered, not in the mood for arguing with _herself _of all people.

"What was that, Sakura?" Ino ventured, looking intently at her friend.

"Nothing." Sakura laughed a little too loudly, "I just coughed."

"All right then..." Ino looked at her skeptically, but filled her tray with food without pushing the subject.

Sakura gave a yawn as she grasped an empty tray and pushed along in the lunch line, which only consisted of her and Ino. She was more tired than she thought she was. Sakura had slept through the beginning of lunch, and she and the blonde were the only two in the cafeteria, except for a few of the "emo" labeled kids who sat dejectedly at a random table. Sighing, she took a basket of chicken strips, mashed potatoes, an orange, and a chocolate milk and headed to the checkout counter. After paying the woman, she waited for Ino to catch up so they could find an empty table together.

They picked an empty table just beside the wall, slanted against it so it could look out the large window beside it. Ino sat with her back to the wall, while Sakura sat across from her, emerald eyes staring dreamily out of the window, watching several birds fly against the slight breeze that ruffled the autumn colored leaves in the trees, a few fell off and swirled around in many different patterns.

She picked up a chicken strip and nibbled on it, her stomach just as unstable as her thoughts.

Emerald orbs watched the empty area in front of her. The students that had finished their lunch early usually went out to the front of the cafeteria to hang out and talk until the bell rang for sixth hour. Several students were already there; she could hear their voices as they chattered. The space she looked out at was empty, being on the side of the cafeteria, away from the students' usual hang out spot.

But, then, there was someone.

Neji.

Sakura's heart skipped a beat for some unknown reason as she saw his familiar brunette mane come into view. He walked backwards, as if being pushed in front of the window by someone. She only got a glimpse of his profile, and she knew he didn't see her at all. Why would he?

Then...Karin.

She came into view. All red hair and glasses, grasping the collar of his button-up shirt with needy fingers. Her crimson colored eyes stared into his with an unmistakable emotion. Lust..._want_. Her hands moved from his collar to the back of his neck, one sliding down his back, the other moving up to rest in his hair. She clenched the strands of chocolate colored hair in a fist and pulled his face down to hers...

Their lips met, and Sakura saw red.

Red.

Red.

_Red_.

Fucking red, everywhere. The red of his blush, the red of her hair. The red of her lips working so feverishly against his. And his own mouth responding, reacting. The red of her tongue, sliding into the cavern of his mouth. The red of her nails clawing against his back.

The red of Sakura's own anger bubbling over like a cauldron.

"Sakura!" Ino gasped in shock at the expression on the pink haired girl's face. Sakura could only imagine what it would look like. Boiling mad, no doubt. Maybe even murderous. "What's wrong?"

She said nothing, only looked out of the window with angry eyes.

Ino got the gist and turned, her crystal blue eyes widening with horror and surprise, "What the _hello_?!"

In one jerky movement, Sakura lifted her tray, sloshing some of her milk onto the table in the process. Ino turned back to face her friend, "Where are you going?"

"Away," Sakura said curtly, and Ino started to rise, "I just have to talk to someone. By myself."

Ino dropped her eyes, feeling dejected. "All...right..."

"I'll talk to you in seventh hour."

"Y-Yeah..."

Sakura walked brusquely to the trash cans and cleared her tray of the uneaten food. She sat the tray with a resounding _clang _where all the used trays were stacked, and shoved open the door.

The way the lunchroom was set up, the exit door was at the back, and she had to walk around the cafeteria to get to the front again, right in front of the "secret" making out couple in front of the window. She stormed by, eyes focused straight ahead, fists balled, nails puncturing the flesh. Her eyebrows were narrowed over her beautifully angry green orbs, but she could feel the prick of something all too familiar in the back of them. She pushed the would-be tears away from her eyes and kept marching forward.

Before she completely passed them, she saw a single ivory orb open and gaze at her in wonder. He pulled away, to try to call out to her, but she was already past them, and Karin pulled him back to her, closing the distance once more with her plump mouth, pressing her breasts tightly against his chest as if she couldn't bear to be more than a centimeter from his body.

_Sakura! _He pleaded from the back of his mind, wanting to be free of her, but already knowing it was too late. And what Karin was doing was just so...

She ground into his waist, eliciting a moan from his lips, and pushed him away from the window and against the wall.

All the while, he was imagining the fierce gaze of Sakura...feeling guilty. But why should he? She didn't like him like that anyway...

He exhaled throatily and opened his eyes, feeling a blush form on his cheeks. Karin looked with hunger into his ivory depths as she trailed a finger down his chest and hooked it into the band of his pants, her icy fingers touching his bottom set of abdominal muscles. "Now..." She said, smirking, "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

"I..." Neji was speechless, "I - "

Karin pressed herself against him once more, her hips tight against his, the pressure feeling oh-so good on waist. "I'll take that as a no."

She pressed a piece of paper with her name and number scribbled onto it in feminine handwriting. "Text me tonight."

Neji couldn't find words, so he just looked at her numbly.

The red haired vixen stretched on her tiptoes and planted a light kiss on his slightly bruised lips. "I'll be waiting."

And then she was gone.

Neji fell back against the hard brick of the cafeteria wall and slid to the cement covered ground underneath him. His head leaned upward, eyes focused on the overhanging of roof over him and the sound of high heels walking away from him. He closed his eyes in despair, his eyebrows knitting together in a mixture of rage and embarrassment, as well as regret as he balled his hand into a fist and slammed the side of it into the brick wall.

"Dammit!" He whispered, his tone every bit as heart-wrenching as Sakura's face was when she had walked by.

_Sakura..._

* * *

She found who she was looking for.

"Sakura! Are you alright?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure? You look...sad..."

"I'm fine..."

"..."

"_Yes_."

"What?"

She smiled at him at that moment, her heart feeling lighter just by looking at his sweetly concerned face.

"To your question earlier, my answer is _yes_."

He embraced her.

Ironically enough, she realized, his hair was red as well.

* * *

_**End Chapter Fourteen.**_

_There you have it! After a very, very, VERY long wait, here's chapter fourteen! But hopefully this chapter was worth the wait. I made it pretty long and drama-filled for all your...needs? I guess needs is the right word for it. But anyway, I am sooooo incredibly grateful for all the review I have received for the last chapter...for this whole fic! The response has just been amazing, for real! _

_And, yeah, this was drama city! The chapter, that is. I really don't want you to hate Karin, but I think that's how most of you will react. I'm not bashing her, this is just how her character is in my story..._

_And okay, for Neji's reaction to Karin's kissing him, guys - especially __**teenage **__guys - are hormone driven, walking BONERS. So anyway, Neji's feeling the regret, as you can see. So he's not one of "those" guys. He has a heart. He just doesn't know it beats for Sakura yet! (ohmyga I am soooo good with romance quotes! lol just kidding.)_

_Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I have been pretty distracted the past couple of months. Seniors are busy, busy people, you see. Lol. Gosh, graduating in May. It's crazay! _

_Please review! It would mean a lot to me to get feedback for this chapter! Haha, I just hope y'all enjoyed it. Lol. _

_And for anyone who didn't catch the end, Sakura said yes to Gaara's request for dinner on Saturday night. _

_Okay, wow, long author's note. I think I've pretty much covered everything...so yeah. Please review!_

_Arigato!_


	15. What She Feels, What He Wants

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Naruto!_

_Okay, last chapter was drama-licious, so I think this one will...probably be drama-licious still. Lol. I've gotten really inspired lately, so that's why I'm starting on this chapter so early. Again, just because I've started doesn't mean I will be done quick...I know, a sad thought. _

_Anyway, please enjoy!_

* * *

**Play My Song  
****Chapter Fifteen: What She Feels, What He Wants**

* * *

Yamanaka Ino was _pissed_.

She tossed her tray, food and all, into the garbage can, completely forgoing placing it on the pile of dirty trays above the trash and stomped out of the lunch room with only one thought on her mind.

_I'm gonna find Hyuuga Neji and kick his glorious ass!_

The blonde bombshell marched out the door, slamming it behind her, making all the emo kids in the lunch room jump slightly. Cerulean eyes blazed with a fire she didn't know she had in her as she walked down the sidewalk and to where she thought the brunette babe was hiding. Well, she didn't have to go far, for the Hyuuga boy was sitting on the ground, looking down at his knees with a dejected, sad expression, away from everyone else.

"_You_." She snarled prettily, pointing a manicured finger in his face.

He looked up at her from underneath his lashes. His expression was so heartbreaking and handsome, Ino felt her anger fade just a little.

But not much.

Not much at all.

"Yes, Ino?" He asked, fiddling with a bit of loose string hanging from his uniform.

"You self-absorbed, horny, arrogant little _bastard_!"

Neji started at her accusation, a little surprised that the girl that once used to idolize him was now giving him an ass-chewing, "Ne?"

"You heard me, you _ass_," The blonde beauty growled out, clenching her small hands into fists and looking with rage at the music star, "How dare you _play _Sakura like that? Leading her on like that...then going and making out with _Karin _of all people! The town bicycle for fuck's sake!" Ino ground her teeth, making her fists so tight the tendons were plainly visible underneath her pale skin, "If anything, I thought you were going to at least _ask _Sakura _out_! Or maybe even Tenten, but then again, you're playing her, too, aren't you?"

"I wasn't playing anyone," Neji said quietly, looking down at his hands that were loosely clenched together in his lap now, "Tenten is a music buddy of mine. We are just friends...Karin...I'm not sure what happened with her, and Sakura..." His voice cracked on her name and Ino looked at him in wonder, oceanic eyes still brimming with malice.

"Neji..." She started, looking at his breathtaking face in wonder.

"Don't." He said suddenly, meeting her eyes with his ivory ones, ferocious in their intent, "I feel worse enough that she had to see that. I didn't even know...she was there...and Karin just...jumped on me, without warning, and I..."

"...totally bought it. Hook, line, and sinker." Ino finished for him, stretching her arms above her head in a languorous manner.

"It wasn't like that," Neji said lamely, "Karin's a really...nice girl. She talked to me and she was just...really cool and confident. It was weird, talking to a girl who wasn't completely head over heels in love with me _or _hated my guts," He said the last part fondly, obviously thinking of a certain pink haired woman, "She said she wanted to talk to me in private and then...there we were...and she..."

"I don't need anymore details." Ino said sharply, cutting him off, "We both saw enough to last us two lifetimes."

Neji blushed in shame. "I didn't know...I didn't want to..."

"Listen," Ino said abruptly, looking considerate in her intentions, "You're a guy. You have hormones. Apparently, Karin is kinda your type. What with the tongue bath she gave you and all, not to mention the crotch grinding - and yes, I saw that - but you saw Sakura. How she reacted. I don't care what she tells you about how she _feels_...her _reaction _says enough for any guy with a brain to see..."

Neji looked at her incredulously, letting that all sink it.

Sakura...but she hated him! Why should it matter to her if he was kissing Karin or not? He was confused.

"You think on that, and get back to me when you feel the need to act." Ino said, but then added one last jab, "If you've managed to _grow a pair _by then."

Hurricane Ino left as suddenly as she came.

Leaving Neji to cope with the repercussions of his actions.

* * *

"So..."

Sakura looked at Gaara with curious emerald eyes. "So...?"

"When should I pick you up?" Gaara smiled as he gazed at her with cool, collected green eyes.

Sakura's confused expression turned into a grin and she looked at him brightly, "Hm...I'm not sure. When do you feel would be a good time?"

"How about around lunchtime? We can see a movie and then go out to eat...if that's alright with you?"

Her grin widened, "Sure! That's absolutely fine with me, Gaara."

Gaara ran a hand through his crimson locks just as a breeze passed by them. He smiled, the placed his slender hand within hers, rubbing soothing circles on the soft flesh of the back of her hand. She looked shyly up at him, emerald eyes shimmering with some foreign look he had never seen her give anyone before. Gaara felt his heart do a slight leap, but his grin widened anyway. "Good."

Sakura smiled, enjoying the feel of his hand in hers, maybe a little bit too much. As she relished the feeling of being wanted, a pair of ivory orbs appeared without warning in her subconscious, and she shook her head rapidly to rid herself of the vision.

"Are you alright?" Gaara asked concernedly, his grip on her hand tightening unknowingly.

It took a while for Sakura to answer, but when she did, even she recognized the tremor in her voice, "Y-Yeah, I'm fine, Gaara."

Gaara smiled at her, his green eyes softening at the sight of her just being with him. "Well..." He began.

Sakura knew Gaara continued talking after that, but her mind was elsewhere. She couldn't help but feel bad about this...dating Gaara when her heart wasn't in the right place to begin with. Everything was so confusing, after all. Why was being a damn teenager so difficult? It made her head hurt, her brain throb, and her chest feel like it was about to implode, heart and all.

The same images kept flashing in her mind.

Neji.

Karin.

Lips melding together, hands reaching and holding on to whatever was available. No regard for her feelings - though until now she didn't even want to admit she had feelings for the Hyuuga. Hell, it was hard even _now _to admit she was maybe, just maybe -

_No, no, __**no**__! Don't dwell on things that would be better left alone, Sakura._

Foolish.

But then...

From behind Gaara, Neji emerged, just a few feet away, walking slowly, cautiously. His hands were in his pockets, his face composed like a perfect mask. His eyes were hard, like the cold stone of an ivory pillar. Her eyes locked on Neji's form and didn't pull away, not even for a second.

_Stop looking at him! _

But she couldn't. Her eyes were drawn to him, and his strange actions. Usually, he was very open in his body language, but now...now there was a certain dejected appearance to him that she couldn't shake. Sakura didn't like it, though she thought maybe she should've enjoyed his suffering. She didn't like how he was looking so...down. So...regretful. She didn't want him to be sad about the decision he made - even if said decision was playing tonsil-hockey with Karin (she shuddered at the mental image it brought back).

Her eyes never strayed from his movements, and then, the inevitable happened.

Their eyes met. Ivory and emerald clashed. One, a pair of deep, emotion-filled pools of ivory. The other, the wide and innocent, staring deep into the opposing pair with confusion, the bright green irises shimmering as the sun hit them. The gaze held for what seemed like forever, until...

" - kura...Sakura..."

Her hand was being tugged lightly by the red haired man beside her.

"Oh, um, yes? I'm sorry, Gaara, I was in another world."

Though the answer was directed at Gaara, Sakura could see out into the background, blurrily, that Neji's eyes were widening at her close proximity to the Sabaku boy.

"I was wondering if you would like me to walk you to class?"

"Oh, sure." Sakura said, but her answer sounded more unsure, like a question. "That wouldn't be a problem."

Gaara looked at her questioningly and then smiled, "Alright."

Sakura then directed her full attention to Gaara. It would be bad to ignore him in favor of sending meaningful glares at Neji, though she felt like she only really wanted to look at Neji... Guilt stabbed her from multiple directions. It was terrible of her to be dating Gaara when she felt like she would be better off with...

_No._ _Just shut up. For a brainiac, you sure are stupid, Haruno Sakura. _

She would give Gaara a chance. He was a good guy, and that was what he deserved. A chance. Maybe, in time, she'd be able to forget and move on.

_Move on from what?_

_Nothing at all. There is nothing to move on from, of course._

She unleashed the full force of her smile upon Gaara and he genuinely flushed.

Strange...

She wondered if Neji would - _shut __**up**__, Sakura!_

She closed her eyes in a sigh that should've sounded content, instead it sounded wistful, wishing for something that wasn't there. Then, she opened her eyes, and there he was.

_Neji! _She thought, startled, tensing.

Gaara looked at her curiously, obviously feeling the sudden stiffness racking Sakura's body.

"Why, this is unexpected." Neji said calmly, smiling. "Little Sakura has grown up."

She was shocked at his joking tone - maybe his dejected appearance from before was all a charade... But, no, Sakura knew he wasn't joking around. He was looking at her with unfathomable eyes, gauging her reaction to Gaara's hand in hers, the red haired man's eyes drinking in the sight of the petal haired woman. Neji stared at them both with eyes he tried to make light, half-hearted, but he failed miserably.

Sakura stared at him with an incredulous gaze, never taking her eyes from his form for one second. Gaara's hand was tight in hers. She looked down to see her fingers clenching tighter and tighter around the snowy skin, making it red from the impact her grasp had on his hand.

Gaara looked at Neji, seemingly ignoring the tightness around his hand, "Hm, yes, apparently, she has."

Blinking, Sakura tore her eyes away from Neji to glance at Gaara, somewhat surprised at his protective tone. _What? _

"I...I'm..." Sakura searched for the correct words, but ended up putting things bluntly, "I'm going to date Gaara." _What the hell? Why are you telling him? You're acting as if you need his damn permission to date someone else when he sure as hell didn't care what you felt when he was lip-locked with Karin. Not that you care. Deny, Sakura. _

_Because it'll be all okay when you deny what you feel. Yes, of __**course**__ that's it. _She concluded with biting sarcasm.

_Damn._

Ivory orbs softened as he looked at the slender Haruno girl, "Ah, really?" Neji said with a reserved tone. Too reserved, Sakura noted. Reserved like it was strained...forced. Like he was holding back what he really felt.

"Yes." Gaara said in a clipped tone, "Really."

Neji smiled, despite the unwelcome reception from the red head, "That's nice..."

"_Neji_."

The brunette Hyuuga turned, hair blurring his vision for a moment before he connected eyes with the pouty face of...

_Karin. _Sakura thought bitterly, all trace of friendliness she had for the crimson haired beauty gone. _What the hell does she want?_

"Hey, Karin." Neji said with easy familiarity. Something that made Sakura's stomach churn with distaste at the very sound of. But of course, he had to be nice to Karin - she was the one who was most likely going to bed him first anyway... _Fuck! Just stop thinking, Sakura. Stop any thought process whatsoever! _

The red haired vixen wrapped an arm around Neji's shoulders and leaned against him, pressing her breasts tightly against his side, looking up at him through heavy lids. "Would you like to...do something?"

Sakura's eyes were wide, flaring with immense dislike for the girl in front of her. _Do something?! What the hell? At school! _Her thoughts were a muddled contortion of anger, rage, and sadness, while her chest grew heavy as if a giant lead block was being pressed onto her very heart. As if she was breathing in humid, hot air, though the breeze was crisp and cool.

Karin giggled as she saw Sakura's expression, "No, not like that, sweetie. I meant, like, a date."

"Oh, really?" Gaara brightened, smiling at Sakura, "We've already got one of those planned, ne?"

Sakura looked up at him, returning the gesture, closing her eyes in a wide smile full of forced naivete. "Yes, of course."

Neji looked on in shock as he felt the surge of jealousy sink into him like a knife. His eyes softened and he smiled tenderly, despite the throbbing his chest gave. "Ah, that's nice. I'm sure you two will have a good time. I'm happy for you."

Sakura's eyes opened slowly, registering what the music star just said, and looking at him with a wondering expression, "Eh...yes. Yes, we will." She said slowly as her mind wrapped around what Neji had voiced. He was happy for them? _Happy_? How could he be happy when - wait, of course. He never really _liked _her like that in the first place, so it was easy for him to say he was happy that she found "happiness" with someone else. But...why did she not believe him when he said he was happy for her? His words were sincere, his eyes were kind, and his voice was directed solely at her, as if they were the only two people there...but why...why...

Was he pretending to be happy?

Or was he genuinely happy since she had finally found someone?

She didn't know. Her head was throbbing from all the stress she had been put through in a day's time. Hell, not even a day. More like two hours!

"I have an idea!" Karin chirped out of the blue, clapping her hands together with an enthusiastic squeal of pleasure. "How about we double date? That should be fun! When were you two going out?"

Gaara looked from Neji to Karin and back. Then his eyes settled on Sakura, whose emerald gaze had widened marginally after being snapped out of her reverie by the loud red head. "We were going on Saturday..."

"Tomorrow? Really, that sounds wonderful! Do you mind if we tag along as well? We won't bother you much, Sakura, Gaara." Karin said, looking at each of them with pleading ruby orbs.

It was silent. Neji stared at Gaara, his hand still entwined with Sakura's and felt a stab of guilt. As well as heartache.

A small mistake like kissing Karin had turned into an even bigger problem.

"Sure!" Sakura found a supply of cheerfulness somewhere at the back of her mind and forced it to be seen. She smiled brightly, almost knocking the breath out of Neji as she did so - she was so _pretty _when she smiled like that; it made his breath catch in his throat and his heart stutter sporadically. "I don't see why not. I mean we're all friends so it should be a good time, ne?" She turned back to Gaara, unleashing the relentless force of her breathtaking smile on the taller male, "If that's alright with you, Gaara."

"Fine with me, Sakura." Gaara said, his voice a little unsteady as he looked at his new girlfriend with tender eyes.

Again, it seemed as if a steamroller was crushing Neji's chest.

"We'll meet up here at around lunch, if that's alright." Sakura continued, looking away from Gaara's sweet gaze and meeting ivory with emerald once more, not breaking the connection for even one second until Neji smiled back.

"Sure." He replied, his eyes growing softer with each passing second.

Sakura would die an early death if he kept doing that.

The bell rang for sixth hour Gym class.

It was almost as if the bell signified the creation of Konoha High's two new couples.

As Sakura walked to the gym, Gaara's arm wrapped around her thin frame, on the small of her back. She chuckled slightly, and looked at him as they walked. But, in a subconscious reaction, she looked behind her to see Neji and Karin, in almost the exact same position, except for the fact that Karin was the one hanging on Neji, her fingers stroking his chest and her full chest pressed, rubbing, against his arm. Her green eyes took on a sad look.

Then, Neji looked up and met her eyes with his.

_Electric _was the only word to describe such a connection as that.

Sakura turned back, her carnation colored hair falling in front of her face and leaned into Gaara for a reason unbeknown to her.

How did things become so complicated?

* * *

Sakura arrived at her dorm early that day, not bothering to wait up for any of her roommates to go eat at the local on-campus cafe that was situated just outside the dorms like she usually did.

Instead, she unlocked the door to her dorm room and made her way in, ready for a girl's night with nothing except ice cream and sappy chick movies - a rare night in Sakura's world, indeed.

The pink haired girl yawned as she tossed her bookbag onto the floor next to her bed and stretched slightly. Just then did she realize she wasn't alone in the dorm room. The lights were on. They shouldn't be, because Sakura knew she shut them off when she left that morning for school. And the shower had just shut off. She heard the quiet singing that sounded much like the lyrics to "Heels Over Head" by Boys Like Girls. She smiled as she listened to the pretty vocals that came out of the bathroom.

The door opened and Tenten stepped out, wrapped in a towel, in the middle of singing, "_Now I'm heels over head, I'm hanging upside down - _Oh!" She started as she saw that she was not alone in the room, "Hello, Sakura. You're early getting home today."

Sakura smiled as she took in the sight of the brunette. She was absolutely gorgeous. Her russet brown hair hung in wet tendrils down her back, her figure was something every girl desired. How could _Neji _pass _her _up? "Yeah." She didn't know what else to say, so she just removed her headband from her head and tossed it onto the dresser, grabbing a rubber band and tying her hair back into a low tail with it. Suddenly, she felt in the mood to do something _active_.

She didn't even think twice before she stripped off her uniform shirt, walking across the room clad in only her bra and searching for a t-shirt. She found one and slipped the baggy piece of clothing over her form. She found a pair of large black boy shorts and put them on in place of her skirt. She grabbed her iPod and headphones as well as the small bag that she hung it from her shorts when she ran like this. Sakura clipped the muscial device to her shorts and cracked her knuckles.

Tenten watched this sight incredulously, "Sakura...may I ask what you are doing?"

"I'm about to go run at the track." She answered simply, rotating her shoulders to get the cricks out of them.

"Um...why?" Tenten was genuinely confused. Sakura looked as if she were ready to kill and she couldn't figure out _why_ that was.

"It's...nothing." She dismissed, sighing and grabbing her tennis shoes from the corner. She plopped her slender form onto the bed and began to slide her feet into the more supportive shoes. "I don't think...I...you...ugh. I don't know."

Tenten walked over to her and sat down on the bed beside the pretty carnation haired girl. Her hand rested lightly on the girl's thin shoulder as she smiled, her caramel orbs genuinely concerned. "You can tell me what's wrong."

"I'm pretty sure you don't want to know, Tenten." Sakura said matter-of-factly, continuing to tie her shoes.

"I do. I'm your friend, Sakura."

Sakura meant to chuckle, but it came out as more of a rough bark. "Well, do you promise not to get mad?"

Now, Tenten was cautious, "I promise..."

"It's not a huge deal," Sakura began, "I don't even know why I'm making a huge deal out of it. I mean, there's really nothing huge about it - "

Tenten smiled, amused. "Huge?"

"Yeah!" Sakura exclaimed, her fists clenched at her sides.

"So..."

"I'm dating Gaara."

"That's great, Sakura!" Tenten cheered, honestly happy for the carnation haired girl. Her brown eyes shimmered with congratulations for the girl. "He asked you?"

"Yes..."

"And?"

"Well, it took me a while but..._afterIsawNejiandKarinmakingout _- I said yes." Sakura purposefully ran the words together, to make Tenten not catch on to whatever she was saying.

"Neji and Karin did WHAT?" Tenten said, looking as if she was about to die of shock. "And you said yes to Gaara after you saw that...why?"

Sakura gulped, "I don't really know why, Tenten..." _Yes, you do. You said yes because you realized that nothing was going to happen with Neji after you saw him macking with Karin. So you figured that if he didn't want anything to do with you after all, it was okay to pursue a different relationship. One with Gaara. Don't deny it, you actually __**cared **__that Neji and Karin were swapping spit by the cafeteria._

_**SHUT UP! **_

Sakura was beginning to get really aggravated at all of her "revelations" today. It was pissing her off, and she really just wanted to run and forget it all. But right now, she had to explain everything to Tenten, so she probably wouldn't get the chance right away.

_You care about him, Sakura. You do. Don't deny it any longer._

_I'm really starting to hate the thing they call a "conscious"._

_You were just unaware of the depth of your feelings until now...until you saw him with another woman._

_Didn't I say shut up?!_

"They...kissed..." Tenten was still trying to wrap her head around it, "I can't believe it." Her caramel eyes took on a sad look, and she twirled a damp strand of cocoa brown hair between her thumb and index finger.

Sakura looked at her and immediately she felt pity for the brunette girl. Her caramel eyes looked defeated and her shoulders were slumped. Sakura's eyes softened and she placed a hand on her shoulder, giving her a reassuring smile, "You like Neji, don't you?"

Tenten looked up, her eyes widening, and then she smiled bitterly, realizing that she shouldn't even try to hide it. Her face would've given her away if she lied.

"...yes."

The pink haired girl smiled warmly at her, "It'll be alright, Tenten. Don't you worry!" She said confidently. It was odd how she was comforting Tenten when Sakura felt as if she needed the comforting. But she digressed and ignored it. Tenten was a nice person and she wanted to help her with her problem. "Hm...me and Gaara were going on a double date with Neji and Karin tomorrow - don't ask - and...well, do you want me to find you someone to go with? If you want to come, that is."

Tenten smiled, but then shook her head, "No, I'll be alright. I'm sure that will do more harm than good anyway."

"Aa," Sakura said, immediately recognizing that as _Sasuke's _typical response. She shook her head to rid the image of onyx orbs from her consciousness as soon as a pair of ivory depths appeared beside them - Neji's.

Sakura rose from the bed and stretched, her feet itching to run as fast as she could go.

"Oh," Tenten remembered her question from before, "You didn't answer why you said yes to Gaara after you saw Karin and Neji..." She trailed off, casting her eyes downward.

Emerald orbs widened before she smiled wistfully, tightening the ponytail at the nape of her neck, "It just..._put some things into perspective_."

_Nice way to dodge, Sakura! Cha!_

Realizing that the rosette haired girl wasn't going to say anymore, Tenten let it drop, "Ah, okay. Well...have fun running."

"Oh, I will. It's always a nice way to clear my head and release stress."

Again, Tenten let that comment pass without questioning it.

Sakura opened the door, smiling, "Tenten, if you ever need to talk, let me know! I'll be glad to help ya!"

The brunette only nodded as the door shut behind her, _Funny...I think you may need consolation more than I do..._

The pink haired girl stretched her back as she exited the dorm hall and gazed out to the clear blue sky in front of her. Her emerald orbs scanned the area, looking for her favorite spot to run - a small track that looped around a large space of greenery, more like a park actually that was a part of the school grounds. Konoha High was world renowned for its beautiful campus.

Her tennis shoes made a gentle _thud, thud, thud _as she jogged to the start of the track.

She sighed and turned her iPod on as loud as it would go.

Then, she took off, leaving everything behind.

For the moment.

* * *

_**End Chapter Fifteen.**_

_Oh. My. Kami! I'm actually done with chapter fifteen! I'm really proud of myself for some odd reason. Prolly because I thought I'd never get this chapter done (I've recently become obsessed with Twilight fiction and that's where I've been mostly). But now I'm back into my anime phase and I am ready to update! Writer's block is gone, thank goodness! _

_Well, what did you think? I hope this chapter wasn't too...bad. I tried to explain a bit on the last chapter in this one, but yeah...if you have any questions, jsut leave me a review and I'll PM you with the answer!_

_Alright, thanks so much for reading! I hope you review!_

_Arigato!_


	16. Crushcrushcrush

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Naruto!_

_Thank you, thank you! Thank you so much for your kind reviews and inspiration! Haha, I'm so glad everyone likes this fic. And I am pleased to present to you chapter sixteen! Heck yesh! And...well, this is off topic, but I've been saying it in all my author's notes - congrats to my Lakers! Okay, you don't have to worry about it anymore. But they're awesome, yo!_

_Enjoy! (and I also don't own 3OH!3, they're just awesome and I wanted to put a bit of their song "Don't Trust Me" in here haha)_

* * *

**Play My Song  
****Chapter Sixteen: Crushcrushcrush**

* * *

Haruno Sakura ran.

It was refreshing to feel the crisp breeze against her bare neck and cheeks. The feel of her legs moving powerfully underneath her was enjoyable, as strange as that would sound to anyone else. Her iPod blared loudly in her ears and she sung along to the familiar song in her head as she ran (_"Black dress, with the tights underneath, I've got the breath of a last cigarette on my teeth, and she's an actress - "_). The track was a dirt road, used for training for the rookie track runners before they moved on to the real track that looped around the football field. This was the more scenic of the two, so Sakura decided to take this one.

The path her tennis shoes clomped on was made of thick, red-brown dirt that curled its way around the beautiful trees that were standing in a large circle. It was almost like a small forest that the track went around. Sakura looked at all of the various trees, flowers, and bushes that were a part of the greenery that the track wound around.

Her feet padded along, not quite running now, more like jogging, due to the fact that her mind was elsewhere and the trees and whatnot were just too pretty to not be stared at.

_Neji…_She found herself thinking in a somber tone.

Sakura shook her head rapidly, _What? No! Stop thinking about him! Gosh, you're a moron, Haruno Sakura._

She couldn't afford to think about Neji. No, Sakura had a boyfriend now. Gaara, the sweet, handsome red head who was crazy about her - if Hinata's prodding to go out with him had been any indication.

Yes, she had Gaara.

Neji had Karin.

Not so complicated, right?

_It shouldn't be. _Sakura thought as she turned a corner, her calves and thighs starting to burn with exertion. It had been too long since she ran and as much as she missed it, she was way out of shape.

She realized she hadn't really gone far around the track. She was not close to making one rotation around the rural track area. And, for that, she was actually happy. She wanted to stall as much as she could with running. Sakura didn't want to go back to the dorm. Didn't want to face Tenten…or Hinata. Or Ino. She was sure the loud blonde would pay them a visit sooner or later along with Temari.

The pink haired girl shoved some stray strands of hair out of her face and kept on trudging forward, not really listening to the music in her ears, but to the thoughts in her head.

Her heart was thudding heavily in her chest, whether from her jogging or from the events of the day, she couldn't be sure.

And then…

_Neji!_

This time it wasn't a somber thought, it was an outright exclamation to the sight she saw.

Nestled just underneath the crown of trees, in a clearing, was the brunette music star that had caused so much turmoil when he arrived here. She was still far off from him, but she could clearly make him out, sitting beneath the trees, his hair hanging limply in front of his face with some kind of book on his lap.

Suddenly, she felt herself pushing forward even faster than she had before. It shocked her, but her legs seemed to move on their own, as if drawn to the enigmatic singer.

Apparently, he heard her approach, though he was a few feet inside the bundle of trees. Neji raised his head, ivory eyes darting back and forth trying to figure out what the sound was. His gorgeous orbs finally connected with what he was looking for - she presumed it was her - and a breathtaking smile crossed his features at the sight of her.

"Sakura!" She could see him mouth, but the voice didn't reach her due to the loud music blaring in her ears.

Emerald eyes blinked as her feet slowed before finally coming to a stop in the area of the track across from the Hyuuga youth. She turned her iPod off and yanked the earpieces from her lobes.

"Sakura!" Neji called again, waving a hand somewhat enthusiastically. This time she heard his voice in all its glory - that thick, deep, beautiful voice penetrated her brain and made her spine tingle with its reverberations.

"Hey…" She said awkwardly, and figured it would be rude to not at least go over and say hey. Idly, she wondered when she started caring if she was rude to him or not.

She heard the padding of her footsteps change from the hard dirt path and squeak onto the moist grass. Neji was smiling at her and she found herself returning the gesture. Sakura wiped the sweat from her brow and walked over to the musician.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked, a little harsher than she intended.

Neji only smiled at her, as if he hadn't realized her tone, "Ah, well, I just come here to…" He blinked, "You alright?"

Her cheeks started to flush. His eyes were penetrating her, as soft as they seemed, they could see far more than she ever thought someone as vain and shallow as he…

_No, you know he's not vain…or shallow. You're just saying that, Sakura…idiot._

"Nothing." She said sharply. The pink haired girl didn't want Neji to know what was bothering her in any circumstances, but especially not this one - since _he _was the cause of her dismay.

Neji wasn't buying it, but he let it go, "If you say so."

"Yeah…" She murmured back, silently agreeing with the handsome boy.

Sakura looked down at the musician and saw that he had a notebook sitting on his lap, with several words scrawled out on the page in a surprisingly eloquent manuscript. His eyes were now focused on the notebook, almost as if he had forgotten her…

_Kinda like he did at lunch today when he kissed Karin. _Sakura thought sourly and then bristled. Why was she thinking like that? This wasn't the time to guilt Neji into anything. Besides, Sakura…things couldn't be like that for her. No, she couldn't be with Neji. She had Gaara. And Neji had Karin. And they were all going on a magnificent double date tomorrow that would no doubt make Sakura want to poke her eyes out with her fork.

"Wanna sit down?"

The sudden sound of his voice made Sakura start, and she looked at him with wide, incredulous eyes. "Huh?"

"Wanna sit down?" Neji replied in that same, kind tone as before, without any hint of aggravation at having to repeat himself, "I mean, you have been running, after all."

Blinking, Sakura shrugged and plopped down beside the Hyuuga, "Pardon if I stink."

"Hm, I was wondering what that smell was."

"Jerk."

"I know." His eyes didn't leave the paper, and as Sakura looked down at him, she noticed there was a hint of sadness in them as he said those words. She could only ponder why.

Sakura leaned back against the trunk of the rather large tree, so large that she could rest against it without worrying about being too close for comfort. A loud sigh escaped her lips as she stretched her arms out above her. "Why are you out here anyway? Didn't take you as the type who enjoyed solitude." She said with a casual tone that surprised her.

"There are lots of things you don't know about me, Sakura."

"Tell me about it." Sakura said with a roll of her eyes. _Oh, I know there are a lot of things I don't about you, Mr. Can't-Keep-It-In-His-Pants. But, I __**do **__know that you have a preference for red heads. And you also like it when said red heads grind against your crotch in public places…like in front of the lunchroom window!_

It was quiet a moment after that. Sakura could hear birds chirping around them, the faint rustle of leaves as a cool breeze blew by and cooled the sweat on her body, immediately making her sigh with contentment. She could also hear the scribbling noises of Neji writing on that notepad.

"Didn't take you for a guy who wrote in a diary either." Sakura chuckled as she turned her head to look at him.

His gaze was intense, ivory focused unwaveringly onto the paper in front of him, his large fist clenched around the pen he held in his hand, chestnut locks falling freely from his ponytail and into his face. He relaxed for a moment at her voice, and the teeth that were clamped on his plump bottom lip released before he looked up at her with a childish grin. "Not a diary."

Sakura blinked, overcome by the attractiveness of that face beside her…that face that was looking at her so sweetly, so tenderly, that it made her heart ache. The fact that he looked at her like that when she was taking jabs at him was amazing to her. He wasn't even defending himself in that ridiculous manner he usually did.

"Well, then…" Sakura said, unsure of herself for once, "…what is it?"

"My song book." Neji stated matter-of-factly, with no shame whatsoever.

The pink haired girl looked questioningly at him with a quirked brow, "Uh…song book?" For once, she hadn't the urge to question him snidely about what he was doing. He was talking, so open and genuine, to her and…well, she couldn't find it in herself to ruin the moment.

"Yup," Neji said, not breaking eye contact with the pretty Haruno girl, "Song book. In case you've forgotten, I'm a famous - "

"Music artist, I know." Sakura interrupted, but she noticed she sounded harsh, so her next words were kinder, once again, surprising her, "Uh…song book? What do you…uh…"

Neji laughed at her clueless expression, "Well, I write songs in it."

"Write…songs?"

"Yeah, of course," Neji said, laughing, "You don't think I _hire _people to do that, ne?"

"Well…uh. I never really thought about it." Great, now she was sounding like the idiot. "So…you are writing a song?"

Neji laughed once again, as if that was the most obvious thing in the world, "Yeah. I come here to do it…it's peaceful. Away from _Sasuke _at least." He said the Uchiha's name with a playful disgust, as if he really liked the guy, but reluctantly.

Wide emerald eyes enlarged even more when she didn't feel that thudding of her heart. Not at the mention of Sasuke's name. It hadn't skipped a beat, hadn't sputtered, hadn't faltered…her heart was perfectly calm, not counting the edge it got from her jog.

She wasn't reacting all fluttery about Sasuke…_what happened_?

Sakura didn't have time to ponder that, for Neji continued, "The songs…the words seem to come easier when I'm out here."

"Ah…" Sakura said, feeling embarrassed. She had completely intruded on his territory while he was writing his next hit (supposedly), "I'll leave. Sorry to have bothered you, Neji…"

She had just risen to a crouch when she was stopped by Neji's hand clasping gently around her wrist, "No, you don't have to go. I called you over here, remember?"

"Yeah, but…"

"You're no problem here," Neji said, smiling, "Unless you have somewhere else to be."

She didn't. But Sakura found she didn't want to lie and tell him otherwise, even though she was itching to leave from here. It was making her uncomfortable, being this close to him, knowing he was with someone like _Karin_.

Sakura still couldn't put her finger on as to _why _it was so uncomfortable.

"I…" Sakura began, but then sighed and plopped back down to the grass beside him, "Eh, why the hell not."

Neji chuckled at that, and then said, "Is there anything that rhymes with carnation?"

Sakura fell over in exasperation and laughed, "Are you _serious_?" She said between laughs, "You…can't think of anything that rhymes with…_carnation_?" She started to get a fit of giggles and couldn't stop them, "I thought you were an artist…"

"Hey, music's hard!" Neji said in a petulant tone that Sakura could immediately decipher as fake, so she laughed harder.

Neji just paused, pencil above the paper, hanging loosely in his hand, with a small smile on his lips. His eyes scanned over her form and he smiled even wider. The sight of her in the middle of such unbridled mirth was inspiring, and it made his stomach clench with a foreign emotion. He resisted the urge to inhale sharply and looked back down at his paper.

Sakura had laughed for a few more minutes before stopping and sitting upright, wiping the corner of her eyes with a hand, "Wow, that was classic."

"Glad you enjoyed that," Neji said with a sarcastic tone.

"Seriously, though?" Sakura started, and the boy beside her looked at her with a quirked brow, "Carnation…imagination?" She then laughed at herself, "Well, they both have the 'nation' at the end…" Sighing, she continued, "But, no, that was stupid. Don't use that."

"No," Neji reassured, "It was fine…I'm going to use that."

"Are…you serious?" Sakura asked skeptically.

Neji nodded before scribbling another line of words down.

"Can I read?"

Neji looked up, and a faint tinge of embarrassment was hidden in his eyes, "No…it's…_private_."

"So it _is _your diary."

"No!"

Sakura laughed at the defensiveness in his face when he said that. She ran a hand through her hair and stood up. She stretched her limbs above her head and gave a catlike yawn before bouncing lightly on her feet. "Well, this has been interesting."

"You're leaving?" Neji asked, not attempting to hide the disappointment in his voice. Disappointment at what, Sakura didn't know. _He shouldn't be disappointed. He has __**Karin**__. _She thought her name as if it were the filthiest curse word she could imagine.

"Yeah," Sakura said, giving him an indifferent look - the most indifferent one she could imagine.

"Alright." Neji said, not seeming to want to touch on the subject that had obviously been on her mind all this time. It had been on his as well.

Karin.

Neji didn't want to talk to her about it. He remembered her forced cheerfulness when he had come up and Karin had latched onto his shoulder. He didn't want to cause her any more strife than she was in right now. But…she was dating Gaara, right? So why would she feel bad if he asked.

No, something told him he shouldn't ask her. So he let it go.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow. I got homework I need to do." Sakura explained, giving Neji a reason for her sudden desire to depart from there. "See ya!"

"Bye, Sakura." He waved, as did she, and then she turned and ran back the way she came.

And, as Neji watched her run away, he felt as if he was on the verge of a big mistake, though he couldn't determine why.

* * *

Sakura propelled herself faster than she had during the first leg of her run. She wanted to get away from there…away from _him_. Her heart was already beating fast from her encounter with Neji, though she had no clue as to why it was suddenly stuttering sporadically in response to his presence. Her green eyes were wide with sudden realization at how deeply she felt for him…though, she didn't want to admit it to herself at the time.

No, this was not the time to think that you were starting to…have feelings for Hyuuga Neji of all people!

Sakura gulped as she shot herself ahead even further, pushing herself to the brink of what endurance she had left. Her breaths came out in ragged pants, she could hear them now because her iPod lay abandoned in its small case at her waist, freeing her ears.

Her calves were burning, as well as her thighs. The muscles and tendons were exhausted. _I really am out of shape. _She thought, laughing at this conclusion. She needed to go running more.

So she pushed herself harder, faster, willing herself to leave as fast as she could. She wanted to be out of Neji's sight. Away from him. She wanted to be alone, but she wasn't sure where she could possibly go to be in solitude.

She let out a loud sigh as she moved off the beaten path, the changing sounds of her shoes noticeable as she moved from the dirt track to the concrete of the sidewalk that wound around the dormitory rooms. She let out yet another sigh, this time it was one of relief. A relief to be away from the strange familiarity that had suddenly developed with Neji. Away from the somewhat awkwardness that lingered around them now, ever since The Event at lunch today.

Her shoes clopped along the tiled floor of the hall in the dormitory. She didn't think she had been gone, long, but she checked the clock on her iPod and saw that she had been gone almost an hour and a half. She blinked, wondering if her clock was possibly wrong, but when she saw the large, grandfather clock in the middle of the hallway, she realized that it actually was the correct time.

"Wow…" Sakura murmured, wondering how exactly time had gotten away from her.

The pink haired girl turned the final corner to her dorm room and opened it. Thankfully it was unlocked, for she had forgotten her room key in her hurry to leave.

"Sakura!" Hinata chimed as her eyes focused on the form of the sweaty, red-faced girl in the doorway.

"Hey, Sakura." Tenten said with slight hesitancy. Sakura idly wondered if it was due to their talk before she had left her to go running.

Those two faces were a familiar sight in her room, because, well, they were her roommates. Even the other two girls were familiar - both blonde, both blue eyed, Ino and Temari.

The other one, however…

Sakura felt her heart sink.

"Sakura!" The very red haired Karin spoke with a slight authority, "Hey, girl. Have fun on your run?"

Sakura's green eyes looked back and forth, from Ino to Hinata to Temari before finally landing on Tenten. They were widened with shock, and a tinge of hurt at the girl that had been the cause of all the drama today. The girl that she thought Ino and Temari didn't like. But here she was, in all her skimpily clad glory, sitting on _Sakura's _bed.

She shook it off, however, and said, rather cheerily, "Yeah! I had fun." She said in a tone that even surprised her. It seemed like she was being taken by surprise an awful lot today.

"Sakura…" Ino whispered, looking at her with sympathetic eyes.

"Well," Sakura said, laughing heartily. She sounded so _fake_ and _forced _she wondered if anyone was buying it, "I'm gonna go take a shower."

"I was wondering what that smell was." Karin scoffed.

Sakura couldn't help but notice that that was the exact same thing that Neji said to her while they sat underneath the trees. But, unlike the joking, friendly way that the Hyuuga said it, Karin said it as if she were a famous, demanding movie star and Sakura was the bumbling fool of an extra that had accidentally fallen into cow manure during a scene.

"Well, now you know." Sakura said with an edge to her voice, "My bed probably stinks the same, so you might want to get off of it."

Karin lifted a brow with an amused look, "Oh, no. Your bed is quite nice."

"Would be nicer if you _fell off of it_."

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing." Sakura said with a sarcastic, crass smile.

Sakura glared at her as she walked to get her things for her shower. A pair of baggy black sweats and a long-sleeved white shirt with the band name 'Shinedown' on it in thick black letters. She got a new pair of underwear from her drawer and walked into the bathroom.

As soon as she was inside the bathroom, with the door locked, did she throw her things down onto the pink bathmat in front of the sink. She was angrier than she thought she would be, but the very way that Karin talked down to her…the way that she talked as if Sakura were the scum of the earth and Karin was God's gift to men…it made her blood boil.

Technically, Karin hadn't done anything wrong. She saw a guy she liked, went after him, and got him. There wasn't anything wrong with that, right?

A flash of onyx and a scowl entered her consciousness.

_No, nothing wrong with that. It was something you never had the guts to do, so it makes since…maybe that's why I am so reluctant to accept her back…_

Sakura shook her head as she walked over to the tub and turned on the water, ignoring the faint sounds of chatter in the other room. She felt like taking a long, soothing bath, to not only wash away the sweat and grime from her run, but also, maybe, it would act as an escape from her thoughts and wash away what all happened today.

Maybe she was being overly optimistic with that thought.

Emerald orbs watched as the steaming water filled the tub, not particularly focused and not particularly thinking about anything specific. Just staring as if the water filling the bathtub was a rather boring movie and she wanted to leave the theater.

She shook herself out of whatever trance she was in and took off her clothes. She sighed and stepped into the tub, feeling the soothing water caress her ankles before she lowered herself into the steaming bath.

The water sloshed underneath her breasts as she adjusted herself in the water. She closed her eyes in comfort, feeling the water cleanse her joints and wash over her.

It was quiet in the bathroom, and for a moment, Sakura thought she was going to get away with a few minutes of silence.

She was wrong.

"So, you guys know what happened at lunch today?" Karin's voice trilled through the thin door of the bathroom.

"…yeah, we all saw it. Well, at least I did." Ino. Good old reliable Ino. Sakura smiled at her friend's voice.

"Me and Neji?" Karin asked coyly.

"Yeah. You and Neji. Makeout-fest."

Sakura giggled slightly from her position in the tub. Times like these reminded her how great her friends were, though she never really recalled being in a situation like this.

"Oh, yes. He's totally hot."

_Is that all she cares about? _Sakura thought in an annoyed tone.

"Is that all you care about?" Hinata's sweet voice spoke up. Sakura was surprised that she would ask that, but then she felt a warmth that her friends were calling Karin out somewhat.

"No, of course not, sweetheart." Karin said in a disarmingly innocent tone. "He's a good guy."

"You've only known him for a day," Tenten said in a defensive tone, "Didn't you just get here?"

"Well, I transferred back from an all-girls school."

_I'm sure she couldn't handle __**that**__. _Sakura thought, a smile breaking across her face despite herself.

"Oh, you poor thing," Temari joked, "How did you manage?"

"There was an all-boy school across the street."

A cacophony of laughter resounded through the room. The smile on Sakura's face only grew in size as she listened to it.

"He's a great kisser."

Emerald orbs widened.

"_Very _tender and sweet…well, up until it got heated. Then he was like an _animal_."

Sakura's fists clenched beneath the clear water of the bath. Her fingernails bit into the palms of her hands so hard that she thought she was going to cause herself to bleed into the water. Her eyes squeezed shut as Karin relayed a play-by-play of the day's events. She wished she could do the same to her ears so she didn't have to listen.

"His _hands_…" Karin's voice sounded almost orgasmic.

The pink haired girl bit her lip.

"…he definitely knows what he's doing…"

Finally, fed up with the sounds of Karin's recollecting, Sakura dunked her head beneath the water, getting some semblance of relief at last. Her eyes were still shut tightly, and she held her breath as long as possible. The image of Neji's ivory orbs danced behind her lids, taunting her. Then his whole face came into view, his handsome features twisted into a mixture of sadness and kindness.

She couldn't take it anymore. The very sight of him caused a whole array of rueful feelings to wash over her. Sakura lurched up from underneath the water, quietly gasping for air, not wanting to alert the girls in the next room of what she was going through. Her pink hair hung in short wet tendrils around her face and neck. Her eyes wavered with emotion - exactly _what_ emotion, she wasn't sure.

Her teeth found her lip and she bit down. Hard.

_What's wrong with me? _Sakura thought in desperation, wondering what the feeling in her chest was. It was growing, filling her with a sense of dread.

She was left with nothing else to do other than lean back into the tub and wonder.

Wonder what was going on.

Wonder when everything went so wrong.

And, most of all, wonder why _Neji_ was suddenly so important to her.

* * *

_**End Chapter Sixteen.**_

_Well, I'm done! Isn't it amazing? I think it is, lol. I wasn't really sure when I was going to be finished with this chapter and now I finally am! I am quite excited about it. Lol. Also, I'm writing this chapter off of the brand new laptop I got for a graduation present. It's so awesome! It makes typing much more fun. I feel sophisticated. Haha._

_Anyway, enough of that. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It had a NejiSaku moment in it! And that says a lot for one of my fics. Because…well, I like holding out the romance, building a relationship, ya know? Not just, like, two chapters in have a love confession. I like building the relationship slowly and having it work out because, well, I like it like that. _

_Alright, so please review! It would mean a lot!_

_Thanks for reading!_


	17. The Dilemma of Dating

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Naruto!_

_Alright! Here's chapter seventeen! Wow, it's hard to believe that it's been so many chapters! But here we are! Haha. It's so cool. I really love this fic, and I hope y'all do too! Thanks for all the support. I appreciate it so incredibly much!_

_Here's the newest installment!_

* * *

**Play My Song  
****Chapter Seventeen: The Dilemma of Dating**

* * *

Haruno Sakura had nothing to wear.

Absolutely _nothing_!

She growled to herself as she paced back and forth across her dorm room, clenching and unclenching her fists. Annoyed, she raked a thin hand through her cotton candy colored locks. Emerald eyes narrowed as she stared at the closet in front of her, not really seeing all the clothes that resided there.

"This is bullshit…" Sakura trailed off, her eyes scanning over the sets of clothes once more before she turned to the navy haired girl who sat, watching her in bewilderment, on her bed.

"Aw, Sakura." Hinata chimed, her ivory colored eyes clear and innocent, "I'm sure you'll find something to wear. You look good in anything."

The pink haired girl turned, her heart swelling at the kindness and sincerity of the navy haired girl's words. "You're too sweet, Hinata."

Hinata only laughed, "I've been told that before."

"Not surprising."

Sakura turned back to the closet, her eyes focusing on whatever clothes she had hung up in the space, and frowned. Nothing seemed special enough to wear on the date today with Gaara. She had to admit that she was excited about it, despite everything that had gone on in the past few days.

What with Neji and Karin getting together, her growing realization that she didn't feel like she was "just friends" with the Hyuuga, and the growing feeling of attraction she felt for Gaara, she had to admit that things were…very confusing, to say the least, in the past few days.

She didn't know what to do. All she knew was that she had a date in a few hours with Gaara. Joining them would be Neji and Karin, of course, because that was the red haired woman's plan, after all. Sakura wasn't sure how things would go. She just knew that things may be a little awkward, what with all of the recent events.

The carnation haired girl reached her hand out and moved some clothes to the side, looking for anything new and interesting to wear. Unfortunately, her wardrobe had much to be desired. She hadn't gone out shopping with Ino or Hinata in such a long time, and it showed. Most of her clothes had been worn so many times it was ridiculous. She groaned as she walked away from the closet and slumped down on the bed beside the navy haired Hyuuga. She laid on her back, staring up at the ceiling, while Hinata giggled slightly.

"What's so funny?" Sakura asked as she closed her eyes.

Hinata's giggling didn't stop, she only quieted it, speaking through it, "Nothing…it's just I've never seen you like this before. Especially not over a guy." Sakura felt the _plop _as the Hyuuga girl laid back on the mattress with her, her hair splayed out around her face on the softness of the bed. "Shows how much you _care_. I'm sure Gaara would be…flattered."

"Sure. If I show up wearing a paper bag, I'm sure he'll be _flattered _because that's what it looks like I'm gonna end up wearing!"

Hinata laughed as Sakura shot up, her cotton candy colored locks flowing away from her face, framing her porcelain cheeks and contrasting wonderfully with her forest green eyes. She groaned again and ran a hand through the rosette strands, which seemed like it was becoming a rather odd habit of hers, "Do you have anything I could wear?"

"I doubt you'll fit - "

"Are you saying I'm fat?"

"N-N-No!" Hinata said, waving her hands frantically, "I was just saying you're taller than me, and my clothes might not fit you. Y-You're _not fat_, Sakura."

Sakura laughed, ruffling the girl's short hair, "I know. I was just joking."

"Oh," Hinata blushed before laughing slightly. The pink haired girl rose from her seat and walked over to her closet again, as if looking at it yet another time would make the _perfect outfit _appear out of no where.

No. That didn't do the trick, either.

Sakura fell to her knees dramatically, fisting her slender hands in her hair, almost to the point of yanking the petal pink colored strands out of her scalp. "AUGH!" She screamed, causing the navy haired girl on the bed to wince and almost fall off of it as a result of the suddenness of it all.

"N-Ne, Sakura…" Hinata trailed off, clamping her graceful hands against her ears, shielding them from Sakura's growls of annoyance.

Sakura was just about to let out another frustrated yelp when the door to their room opened. Both Sakura and Hinata turned to the sound. Tenten stood in the doorframe, a grocery bag slung carelessly over her forearm and her head cocked to the side, curiosity emanated from her stance, "Uh, what's going on?"

"Sakura can't find anything to wear." Hinata explained simply; Sakura glared at the navy haired girl before sighing roughly and nodding in agreement.

"Oh, yeah, that's right. You got the big date with Gaara today." Tenten mused, smiling softly at the carnation haired girl, "Hey, I got some clothes. You want to see? They probably will fit you, since we look to be the same size."

Sakura blinked, taken off guard by the brunette's offer. She glanced at Hinata, who smiled and nodded in encouragement. The Haruno girl shrugged, not seeing any harm in it, and looked at Tenten, grinning, "Alright, why not?"

Tenten walked over to her side of the room and opened her own closet. The clothes that were inside were enviable, and made Sakura almost blush in embarrassment of her own lackluster collection of clothes. "Pick anything you want." She said in a generous tone, one that surprised Sakura.

Blinking, Sakura made her way over to the musician's side of the room. Her emerald eyes were wide with curiosity, large and expressive with the gratitude she hadn't yet voiced, and she felt a smile creep onto her features as she gazed at the many shirts, pants, skirts, shoes…everything that Sakura wanted to be in her closet, but wasn't. She let an excited giggle escape her as she sifted through the wardrobe.

"Wow, well, I can now say that I've gone through _Tenten's _wardrobe and got to wear some of her clothes!" Sakura said in a mocking tone, as if she were one of the rabid fans of the brunette girl's music.

Tenten just smiled ruefully as she watched Sakura go through her clothes like a kid and a candy store, before finally deciding on an outfit. It consisted of a loose, red peasant blouse that was scoop-necked and had bell sleeves, and a pair of blue jeans with holes ripped along the thighs and knees. She turned to Tenten, holding out the outfit, and grinned, "This?"

"Sure. Whatever you want." Tenten said politely.

Sakura's grin intensified as she galloped off into the bathroom to get ready. "Thanks!" She called out behind her as she shut the door.

A few minutes later, Sakura was fully dressed. The outfit she picked out complimented her body well, enhancing the small curves that she had, as well as making her look even more slender and fit than usual. She had grabbed a thin golden chain necklace and strung it around her pale neck. Her hair was left without a headband, but she had pulled the left side of her bangs back with two golden barrettes. She walked out of the bathroom and both girls smiled at her in approval.

"You look great," Tenten approved, grinning brightly at her. Hinata nodded in agreement.

"Thanks," Sakura smiled sheepishly, looking down before checking the clock. "Oh! I gotta go. We're supposed to meet up in front of the lunchroom at noon."

"Then you'd better get going." Hinata urged enthusiastically.

Sakura nodded, "I'll be back! Wish me luck!"

"Good luck!" The two girls chimed in unison as Sakura raced to the door, grabbing her purse in the process.

Sakura took a few deep, calming breaths after she shut the door behind her, then she ran off to meet Gaara, looking forward to the day ahead of her.

* * *

The pink haired girl arrived in front of the cafeteria only minutes later, slightly out of breath from running there. Her eyes scanned over the area, seeing that she was the first one there. She felt a slight tinge of disappointment - she had really been hoping to see Gaara there first. Maybe even…

_No, no, __**no**__. _Sakura thought, shaking her head from side to side, _You don't care if you see Neji. Only Gaara. Think only of Gaara._

When she felt a pair of strong arms encircle her waist, she shrieked slightly, surprised, and found that thinking of Gaara wouldn't be a hard think to do if he kept that up. His arms wound themselves sinuously around her thin form and he pressed his face to the crown of her hair. "You made it." He whispered, and the sound of it sent chills up and down the carnation haired girl's spine.

Sakura giggled in response, "Yeah…I see you have, too."

"Of course." Gaara said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Like he'd rather be caught dead than not be here. "You seen Karin and the pretty boy?"

Sakura felt her heart do a painful little leap at Gaara's words, but she ignored it. _Only of Gaara. Only of Gaara. _"No, I haven't seen them, but I'm sure they'll be here sooner or later."

"Sa-ku-ra!" A shrill, high-pitched voice said, enunciating every syllable carefully, but deliberately.

"Sooner, it looks like." Sakura said, and Gaara chuckled at her before pressing his lips to her cheek and letting the shorter girl free from his arms. She felt the blood rush to her cheeks where his lips had caressed her skin. The pink haired girl looked abruptly away, as if embarrassed to let him see her like that.

Sakura turned to Karin, trying to hide a grimace, "Hello, Karin, Neji."

_Does she __**want **__to get mistaken for a hooker or something? _Sakura thought, her eyebrows knitting together slightly as she took in the vivacious red haired girl's appearance.

Karin wore a short skirt made out of torn blue jean material that left nothing to the imagination. The top she wore was low cut, a v-neck, and a shade of purple that set off strange tints in her eyes. Her breasts were almost hanging out of the top, and Sakura looked to Gaara, expecting to see drool coming from the corner of his mouth.

But Gaara only saw Sakura, his soft green eyes never left hers. That caused the Haruno girl's heart to beat faster, harder, and it made her palms start to perspire. _Wow… _Sakura thought absently, wondering what this reaction meant exactly.

Neji was holding Karin's hand, and he wore just a simple pair of khaki cargo pants along with a grey polo shirt from Abercrombie and Fitch. _That's so Neji. _Sakura thought, smirking wryly.

The brunette's style was a stark contrast to Gaara, who was dressed in a pair of baggy blue jeans and an 'All Time Low' t-shirt. A thick silver chain dangled from the belt loops and hung to the backs of his knees. Sakura noted that he looked very attractive. _See? It's not so hard, seeing Gaara as cute. _She thought lightly, relieved.

"Good afternoon, everyone." Neji said, and Sakura was surprised that the cadence of his voice made her shiver just as the red haired boy's had. She shook her head, shaking the feeling off, and feeling horrible.

Gaara wrapped a protective arm around Sakura's shoulders as he spoke, "So, what do you want to do first?"

"Ah…" Sakura said, delicate pink eyebrows coming together in confusion, "Hm, I thought we were leaving campus to go out? Aren't we?"

Gaara's thumb started to make soothing circles on her exposed shoulder. The very feel of it sent chills down the length of her arm, and made Sakura smile despite herself. Neji had taken to staring at the new couple in front of him and a very familiar feeling pricked inside him, took him over.

Jealousy.

Neji gritted his teeth together as he watched the two of them together, touching and smiling and discussing what they were to do that day. He knew he could do the same to Karin - even more, actually - but he didn't really want to. He didn't want to do anything with the red haired vixen right now for some reason. All he could think about was Sakura. Sakura and Gaara and how the red haired guy was making Sakura blush.

It _infuriated _him.

Shaking his head to rid himself of those thoughts, Neji finally decided to speak, "Why don't we go eat at Ichiraku?"

Sakura's eyes lit up at that, and the brunette musician felt a surge of pride at being the cause of that, "Oh, yeah! That would be great!"

Gaara bent down and smiled at her, "Yeah, then…" He trailed off, his lips pursing in thought, "And then do you want to catch a movie?"

The bright green eyes of his date lit up excitedly. Just as she was about to open her mouth to speak, Karin interrupted with, "Oh! Yes! There's this new movie out and I heard it was _so awesome_!"

"Karin, we should all vote on what movie to see." Neji said lightly, as if he really wasn't interested on whatever gooey chick-flick type movie she wanted to see. "Or, hm, how about we go to the movie first, then eat? So we won't be rushed in the restaurant."

"That's a good idea." Sakura said, looking over to the musician. She was surprised at her reaction - no insult or anything escaped her lips. "Is that alright?" She glanced back at Gaara, trying to forget the mundane, kind words she had just said to Neji. She needed to forget him, and fast, if she was ever going to make Gaara happy, and in return, be happy with the red haired man.

"Sure," Gaara said simply, "That's fine with me."

"Who's car are we taking?" Sakura asked, quirking a brow. She didn't have a car, so she assumed that Gaara did when he asked her out. But she also figured that someone as rich as Neji had some kind of expensive, leather-seated contraption. She wasn't sure about Karin, not that she cared if the red head had a car anyway. She looked at Gaara with curious eyes, "I mean, we need a way to get there, ne?" She laughed at Gaara's expression.

"Uh, well," Gaara started, making eye contact with Neji now for the first time since the Hyuuga came up, "I have a car, unless you want to take yours?"

Neji looked at him with a surprised look in his eyes, as if he wasn't expecting the red haired man to talk to him. He reached up and scratched the crown of his chestnut locks. Giving Gaara one last look, he turned to Sakura and said, "I have a car. I mean, it's big enough for all of us. Probably not inconspicuous, but -"

"Yes!" Karin exclaimed, clamping her arm over Neji's and rubbing her large breasts against his bicep. Her crimson eyes looked up at his strong features, and she said, "Yes, let's take _your car_, honey."

Neji felt an embarrassed blush cross his features and he closed his eyes, as if that would make this clingy, forward woman disappear, "Is that okay with you, Sakura, Gaara?"

Sakura and Gaara looked at each other, then back to the rather comical sight in front of them. "Yeah." They said in unison.

"Then, let's gooo!" Karin chimed, clasping the muscular arm of the music star and prancing off, not even waiting for the other couple to catch up.

Sakura blinked several times, emerald eyes showing all the confusion that she felt, but she also felt a strange ache in the pit of her stomach, on that seemed to move upward to rest in the cavern of her chest where it built and built and intensified like some kind of impossible flame. It felt so real that she reached up and grasped the area of her chest between her breasts, as if that would quell what she was feeling.

She felt a soft hand overtake hers, "Let's go. They might drive off without us. I wouldn't be surprised."

Sakura looked up and was met with the deep pools of green that made up Gaara's brilliant gaze. She felt a surge of guilt shoot through her, temporarily dulling the pain she felt at Neji and Karin, "Yeah!" She exclaimed, forcing a smile to break across her face, "That's the truth."

With that, the two rushed off in the footsteps of the couple before them.

* * *

The ride to the movie was…strange to say the least. Neji, apparently, had called his driver in advance to bring the _limo _around so they could ride _to the movies _in it. It was strangely inappropriate to Sakura, because who in their right mind would ride in a limo to the movie theater? She felt awkward as she sat in the seat beside Gaara, their hands clasped together between them. The touch wasn't the awkward part, it was the fact that Karin looked like she was about to reenact a particular scene from Gossip Girl.

She was sitting on the brunette's lap, her creamy white legs slung over his lap to the right. Her arms were wrapped around his neck as she nuzzled her head in the crook of his neck. Neji's face was as red as the hair on Karin's head. Despite his celebrity, he obviously wasn't used to _that_. That fact made a smile spread across Sakura's features.

Gaara glanced at her, curious to what she was thinking, "You enjoying the show?" He asked wryly, looking at her with a skeptical glance.

Sakura burst out laughing, the sound of it melodic and cheerful. The timbre of it made Gaara smile along with her. She chuckled for a few more minutes before answering, "Well, it's just funny that Neji looks like…like, well, he's never done that before!" She pointed a finger over to the brunette Hyuuga and his "companion" with more giggles escaping her lips.

Gaara laughed at the expression that was on Neji's face. He looked so…_innocent_. Like he had never before been with a girl. "Now that's interesting."

Neji looked pleadingly at Sakura, as if she was the only one who could _stop the madness!_ and his ivory orbs widened when the pink haired girl only laughed and turned back to Gaara, leaning back in the soft leather seats of the limo. Neji and Karin had taken the very back seats, while Gaara and Sakura occupied the seat that made its way around the side of the limo. In the center was a small table, which was strange to Sakura. Why have a table in a limo? She didn't know. Then again, she wasn't rich. Most rich people had a lot of strange things that people like Sakura didn't know the meaning of.

Gaara leaned back in the cushions with the carnation haired girl and wrapped his free arm around her shoulders. Sakura felt warm with the touch and subconsciously snuggled into his arms. It felt nice, being this close to her now-boyfriend Gaara. Almost nice enough for her to forget the pang of emotions warring within her now at the sight of Neji's romantic escapade with Karin.

Sakura smiled, laughing slightly, at what was now transpiring between Neji and Karin - Karin had now started kissing the brunette, and Neji's eyes were still open in shock, darting around the limo in wariness.

The limo pulled into the movie theater and parked in the back of the place, so as to not drawn much attention and because that's were the most parking space was, after all. Mamoru, Neji's chauffer, parked the car and lowered the small, black glass window that separated the front of the limo from the back, where all the "action" was occurring. Mamoru's eyes widened as he saw his employer lip-locked with the feisty red head and a blush coated his cheeks, almost identical to that of Neji's. "Uh, excuse me…" He muttered.

Neji jolted to attention, his eyes now so wide Sakura was surprised they didn't pop out of their sockets. In one swift motion, he pushed Karin off of him and shot up so fast that he smacked his head on the ceiling of the limo. The action made him shoot back down to his seat, clutching his skull and groaning, "Ow…"

Sakura and Gaara burst up laughing, so hard, in fact that Sakura felt as if her sides were about to explode. Her cheeks were flushed, and tears streamed from the corners of her eyes as she gazed at Neji through watery vision.

Neji smirked slightly through the pain, then chuckled, and his chuckles gradually became the rabid laughter that was coming from the couple next to him. Karin looked cross with him, but she laughed too. She got up, straightened her barely-there jean skirt and opened the door. "We're here! Let's go see a movie." She said the last sentence like it was the most explicit thing in the human language.

Neji gulped. Sakura and Gaara only continued laughing at him.

Once the group was out of the limo, Mamoru explained that he would be back in two hours, when the movie was over. If they got done earlier, then they were to call him and he'd come back as soon as he could. With a smile, Mamoru drove off, leaving the four teens behind.

"Well, here we go!" Sakura exclaimed, feeling happier now that they were out of the limo, which was beginning to feel cramped with every passing second she spent in there with the lovey-dovey couple. "Let's go get our tickets."

She pretended not to see the smile that Neji sent in her direction, and pretended not to feel the way her heart constricted painfully as she realized that she actually _wanted _to smile back.

The group walked up to the ticket booth, both the guys holding the hand of their respective girl. Once they arrived close enough, they looked at the times on the flashing board, to see that a lot of movies were playing, and a few of them started in about the length of ten to twenty minutes.

"Oh, let's see that one!" Karin pointed to some chick flick, no doubt. Neji's eyes scanned over the name and winced. _How Much I Love You? _Neji thought, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. _Chick flick, most definitely._

Sakura, on the other hand, pointed to a different movie entirely, "Let's see that one!" She was pointing to a poster that depicted some kind of bloody massacre, with the words _Zombie Invasion _written in a gory manuscript above the carnage.

Neji couldn't resist the smile that spread over his features. Sakura was definitely different than any other girl he had ever encountered. She wanted to go see a _zombie _movie of all things. Of course, most girls just went to scary movies to give them an excuse to cuddle with their boyfriends. But she looked like she was actually a _fan _of zombie movies and wanted to go see that because she liked it, not to get closer to Gaara.

Neji could see the wheels turning in Karin's head as she no doubt considered seeing it just to get up close and personal with the music star. _Great. Looks like Sakura's given her an idea. _

The brunette didn't have time to dwell on that, however. He was too busy looking around, surveying his surroundings with a careful eye. Usually, he would be swarmed by paparazzi, but no one had followed them to the movie theater. It was a slow day, and his little group was the only one in line, with the exception of a few other people who were giving him looks.

While he looked around, Karin had decided that she would go see _Zombie Invasion_, and Gaara, being the apparent gore hound he was, was pumped to go see the zombies attacking people. Sakura just smiled, also excited to go see the movie, the excited flush to her cheeks made Neji feel a tinge of jealousy, but he tried to ignore it.

_No reason to feel jealous. _Neji thought with a wry sense of irony, _You were the one who kissed Karin. And she saw. Well, not that she cared anyway, but… _His thoughts trailed off, not knowing where he was going with that.

Shaking his head to rid himself of his strange pattern of thoughts, he looked at the group around him and asked, "So zombies?"

"Zombies!" Both Sakura and Gaara cheered in hyped-up enthusiasm. They looked like they were on the biggest slope of a roller coaster, looking down as it paused at the top before it fell back to earth. Utterly blissfully insane. Adrenaline junkies, the both of them.

_Maybe they'll get married and have a bunch of crazy ass babies. _Neji thought bitterly as he walked up to the ticket booth to order his and Karin's tickets, because that was the _gentlemanly _thing to do. "I'll have two for _Zombie Invasion_." Neji said, forking over the cash. She was surprised that cashier didn't ask for ID. The movie looked like a definite rated R flick, but Neji didn't push it. The girl looked at him with admiration, and he knew why. She recognized him. Great.

"Oh. Oh. _Oh!_" The blonde woman said in a voice that was like nails grating on a chalkboard. She looked beside herself as she took the money, trying to purposefully touch his hand, but failed, and then rang up the cost. Neji resisted the urge to roll his eyes, not wanting to destroy his public façade. "Um, like, this is so totally awesome!"

Neji smiled nervously, tensely, and he felt the eyes of his group on his back. "Thank you."

"You are _welcome_." She said in what she probably thought was a sexy tone and handed him the tickets and he stepped aside, desperate to get away from the crazed fan with the manic blue eyes and the bleached blonde hair that couldn't be natural no matter what she said.

Neji held out a hand, motioning for Gaara to step forward. The red head did so with a nod, trying to hide his laughter at the brunette. "Two for _Zombie Invasion_." The tone in his voice was amused, but that quickly changed when the girl spoke to him.

"Can I see some ID?" She asked, popping her gum.

Sakura looked down and saw that Gaara had curled his hand into a tight fist, the tendons standing out starkly against his snowy skin. She blinked, wondering what to do, then walked forward and placed her hand on his shoulder. He relaxed visibly under her touch, but then said, "You didn't ask him for his ID." He nodded his head in the direction of the Hyuuga.

"And?" The girl asked dully, picking at her pale pink nails.

"And, that's bullshit, but whatever." Gaara threw his ID on the counter in front of the girl. "Here my damn ID."

"Ok. Thanks." She said, not even looking at him. Gaara felt his blood boil, but it was calmed somewhat when Sakura reassured him with a few kind words.

"You sure do got it lucky, Hyuuga." Gaara said as they casually walked through the doors of the movie theater and into the air conditioned building.

Neji turned slightly, cringing at the feel of Karin's hand in his pocket. "Ne?"

"No need for ID. You distract people with your fame and your looks." Gaara explained wryly, smirking as they made their way to the concession stand.

Neji scoffed a laugh. "I guess…" He trailed off.

His eyes met Sakura's at that moment. Emerald met ivory and Sakura felt a chill go up and down her spine at his gaze, which seemed apologetic and sincere as well as held a kind of longing that Sakura couldn't place. It made her stomach flutter as if it were inhabited by a bunch of butterflies.

He looked at her and the tension between them was palpable.

His eyes then drifted to Gaara, and held something that was indecipherable, even to Sakura, who felt like she knew him better than a lot of people at her school.

"But there are still people who are luckier."

With that, he turned, his heart in his throat as he felt the eyes on his back.

* * *

_**End Chapter Seventeen.**_

_Alright! Here's chapter seventeen! I never thought I'd get this far when I started, but I'm glad that I have! It's a huge thing for me, to get this far in a fic, since this is my longest one so far. I'm really excited. I got so much planned for this little fic that it's really mind boggling. _

_Anyway, thanks to everyone who has reviewed this little fic of mine. I appreciate each and every review. They're all close to my heart and I am so glad that y'all take the time out to review. Thanks again!_

_The date will continue next chapter, don't worry. I got plenty more ideas for this! So…I don't have much else to say! Please read and review! It would mean a lot!_

_Arigato!_


End file.
